Secret of my heart
by Ya-chan1
Summary: E' passato molto tempo dalla fine della sesta elementare. Per tutti è un momento di pace, ma l'arrivo di una ragazza riporterà a galla ricordi dolorosi...
1. Default Chapter

Secret of my heart

PROLOGO

Giorno di primavera. Ore 8.00 del mattino. Scuola media Fuyama. I ragazzi si affrettano a raggiungere la loro classe prima del suono della seconda campanella.

Un ragazzino dai capelli blu pettinati in alto e occhi azzurri, con indosso la divisa della scuola, correva su per le scale.

_Accidenti! Maledetta sveglia! Speriamo di fare in tempo!_

Imboccò un corridoio, ma mentre correva intravide una persona con i professori.

_Cos…? Ma sembrava…ma che dico! E' impossibile! Lei se n'è andata da un sacco di tempo!_

- …muoviti! La prof. sta per arrivare!- gridò un ragazzino, fuori dalla classe sezione 2C.

Il ragazzo aveva i capelli neri e occhi verdi. Si chiamava Kenta ed era un compagno di banco di Kotake.

- Si, si, arrivo!- gridò Kotake e raggiunse il compagno.

- Per un pelo!- disse il compagno.

- Già, per fortuna sono più veloce della prof.- ridacchiò.

- Ah, si??

Kotake si girò e dietro di lui, all'ingresso, era appena arrivata la prof. e lo stava fulminando con gli occhi.

- E-ehm, ecco…- Kotake pensò ad una scusa convincente ma la prof. lo precedette.

- Oggi sei stato fortunato, ma in futuro farai bene a non ritardare! E adesso vai a sederti insieme agli altri!

- Si, prof.- Kotake e l'amico raggiunsero il loro banco. 

- Attenzione, entra la prof- disse ad alta voce la rappresentante di classe. Una ragazza dai lunghi capelli castano chiaro ondulati e occhi scuri.

Tutti gli alunni si alzarono dalle sedie e fecero l'inchino, appena la professoressa si avvicinò alla sua cattedra.

- Allora ragazzi, prima di cominciare la lezione, vi informo che da oggi in poi ci sarà una nuova alunna nella vostra classe.

Gli alunni bisbigliarono tra di loro.

- Silenzio!- ordinò la prof.- avanti, entra- fece un cenno alla ragazzina, che era rimasta fuori alla porta della classe.

- Chissà che tipo è- disse Kenta a Kotake.

- Non so- non ne era molto interessato.

- Non sarà niente di speciale!- disse con aria di sufficienza, la ragazza che sedeva di fianco a loro.

I suoi capelli erano biondi con due ciocche davanti e il viso fine.

- Dì la verità, Tamaki, sei preoccupata- disse una loro compagna.

Il suo banco si trovava dietro i tre ragazzi, insieme con un'altra compagna.

I suoi capelli erano di un color viola con una piccola coda di lato. Si chiamava Onpu ed era conosciuta come star della musica e dello spettacolo. Fin da piccola aveva partecipato a provini e con il tempo aveva acquistato popolarità, anche per la sua gradevole voce.

- Ti sbagli, Onpu!- ribatté Tamaki offesa e sbuffò.

Dall'ingresso entrò una ragazzina aggraziata, con un dolce sorriso e capelli rossi raccolti in due codini.

La classe rimase silenziosa.

- Carina!- commentò Kenta.

- Ragazzi, vi presento Harukaze Doremì. Abitava qui a Tokyo, ma si è dovuta trasferire tempo fa. 

- Piacere di conoscervi!- fece l'inchino alla classe. 

- D- Doremì?!- balbettarono Onpu, Tamaky e Kotake.

I tre ragazzi rimasero a guardare la ragazzina, che stava era entrata in classe con un sorriso felice, mentre loro erano rimasti completamente sbiancanti.

- Bene, Harukaze, per oggi ti siederai…- la professoressa diede un occhiata all'aula.

- Prof, vicino a me c'è un posto vuoto- disse la rappresentante di classe, Maky Matsuma.

- Ah, bene. Harukaze, siediti vicino a Matsuma.

- Va bene- disse Harukaze e si diresse verso il proprio posto.

- Piacere di conoscerti!- disse Maky.

- Ciao!- la salutò.

- Adesso potete sedervi- disse la professoressa- Aprite il libro a pagina 30, continueremo con l'esercizio di ieri…

Onpu si sedette contemporaneamente con gli altri. Ma era stravolta e perplessa. Continuava a fissare la nuova compagna, seduta ad un paio di banchi davanti a lei. 

_N- non è possibile! Doremì è tornata? Lo sapranno le altre? Devo avvisarle al più presto!_

L'ora di lezione finì e iniziò l'intervallo.

Onpu si precipitò nella classe, accanto alla sua.

Due ragazze, una con capelli blu a caschetto e una con lunghi capelli marroni lisci, con un fiocco arancione, stavano chiacchierando tranquillamente, con le altre compagne.

- Ragazze!- le chiamò.

- Mh? Onpu, che aria seria. E' successo qualcosa?- chiese la ragazza con i capelli blu, Aiko Senoo.

- E'…è tornata!- disse con aria affannata. 

- Chi?- chiese l'altra compagna, Hazuki Fujiwara.

- Doremì è tornata!

Fine prologo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ebbene, questa è la mia prima fiction su Doremì! (^-^)

Questa è solo l'anteprima della storia. Spero che vi piaccia la storia.

Diciamo che è un po' triste…però non voglio anticiparvi niente (anche perché non ho ancora finito di scriverla (-_-)'').  
Per chi lo avesse notato, ho utilizzato il titolo di una canzone del Detective Conan, anche se non so se c'entri molto con la storia.(^_^)'

I testi in corsivo, sono i pensieri dei vari personaggi.

Ah, i nomi dei personaggi sono quelli utilizzati in Giappone (non mi ricordavo alcuni nomi italiani). Spero che sia comprensibile.

I personaggi Doremì & Company non sono di mia proprietà. 

By Ya-chan


	2. Cap 1

Secret of my heart

Capitolo: 1

- Cosa?! Doremì…quella Doremì è tornata?!- chiese Aiko, sorpresa dalla notizia.

- Si…proprio lei! Oggi si è presentata alla classe- confermò Onpu.

- Non ci posso credere! Dopo tanto tempo…- disse Hazuki, pensierosa e triste.

Aiko uscì dalla sua classe e proprio in quel momento si trovò davanti Doremì.

Aiko non sapeva cosa dire. Era stupita, ma anche arrabbiata.

Dietro lei arrivarono Onpu e Hazuki. 

Doremì le sorrise e tese la mano verso Aiko.

- Ciao ragazze. Quanto tempo, eh?

- Quanto tempo un cavolo!- disse arrabbiata Aiko, che si rifiutò di stringerle la mano.

Doremì rimase sorpresa e triste. 

Non riusciva a capire, perché Aiko era arrabbiata con lei. Che le aveva fatto?

- Ma che ti prende Aiko?

- Cosa mi prende?! Questo lo dovrei dire io a te!

- Come?- Doremì continuò a non capire.

- Te ne sei andata da un pezzo, senza avvertirci e adesso vieni qui fresca, come se non fosse mai successo niente!- gli gridò Aiko.

- Eh?

- Ha ragione Aiko, perché non ti sei fatta sentire?- chiese Onpu, più controllata, ma chiaramente arrabbiata.

- Ecco, io…posso spiegarvi…- disse Doremì, confusa.

- E cosa? Che ti eri stufata di noi? Per questo, te ne sei andata, senza avvertirci?- disse Hazuki.

- C'è una ragione, per cui mi sono comportata così…

- Ah, ma certo. Posso immaginare quale!- intervenne Tamaki- La piccola Doremì non sopportava più le sue amiche ed è scappata via, senza lasciare traccia.

- No, non è così!- si difese Doremì.

- E allora come sono andati i fatti?- insistette Onpu.

- Non potevo avvisarvi…ero lontana da qui…

- Questo non è un buon motivo. Potevi farci una chiamata, oppure scriverci- disse Hazuki.

- Si, è vero…però…

- Però, cosa?- Aiko la fulminò con gli occhi.

- …mi dispiace- Doremì abbassò il capo, con tristezza.

- Questo sta a significare, che noi non contiamo per te, anzi non siamo mai contati nella tua vita? E' questo che vuoi dire?- chiese Onpu.

- No, non è vero! Voi siete le mie amiche…

- Amiche di cui ti sei importata poco! Sei sparita all'improvviso, traslocando di casa e noi siamo rimaste qui ad aspettare, che prima o poi ti saresti fatta viva! Momoko è ritornata in America, senza aver potuto salutarti un'ultima volta. Non sai come ci era rimasta male!- disse Aiko.

- Momoko…è partita?

- Già, come potevi saperlo tu?- disse Hazuki, con rabbia- Non ti sei interessata a noi, in tutto questo tempo!

- Vi chiedo scusa…

- Ormai è tardi per le scuse! Abbiamo già capito, cosa pensi di noi!- disse Onpu.

- Non ho più intenzione di rivolgerti la parola, Doremì!- disse Aiko e diede le spalle- Torno in classe.

- Aiko, aspettami!- la rincorse Hazuki, poi si girò verso Doremì- La stessa cosa vale per me, Doremì!- affermò.

- Ma…- Doremì rimase a bocca aperta.

Onpu la guardò arrabbiata e poi tornò anche lei nella sua classe, senza dare importanza a Doremì.

- Oh, che bel pasticcio che hai combinato, Doremì- la schernì Tamaki- Del resto è normale, dopo quello che hai fatto. Beh, anch'io ti salutò. Ho di meglio da fare- si allontanò.

Doremì rimase immobile nel corridoio.

Non voleva credere a tutto ciò. Le sue amiche, le sue migliori amiche, si rifiutavano di ascoltarla e non avevano intenzione di parlarle più. Non pensava che sarebbe successo tutto questo. E tutto questo, per colpa sua.

_Amiche…perché? Ma non ho intenzione di demordere! Riuscirò a farmi perdonare da voi!   _

Doremì si voltò verso la sua classe e in quel momento uscì Kotake, con l'amico Kenta.

- Ciao…- si sforzò di sorridere, dopo la litigata avuta con le sue amiche.

Kotake la fissò, poi continuò a camminare passandogli vicino, ignorandola.

Doremì rimase ferma con la mano in segno di saluto, con aria stupita. 

Era chiaro che anche Kotake c'è l'aveva con lei. 

Abbassò la mano e guardò tristemente il pavimento, senza darsi pace.

Per tutti i suoi vecchi amici era come se lei non esistesse.

Più avanti Kotake e Kenta stavano camminando. 

- Ehi, la nuova arrivata ti aveva salutato…perché non lei hai risposto?- chiese Kenta, incuriosito.

- Non t'interessa- rispose secco.

- Si, lo so. Però ho avuto l'impressione che vi conoscevate già. Se è così perché l' hai trattata in quel modo?

- …è una lunga storia.

- Oh. E adesso dove stai andando?

- Da una persona. Non seguirmi.

- Eh? Va bene.

_Però mi piacerebbe saperne di più, su questa storia… _

Kotake percorse i corridoi e raggiunse la sezione 2°A.

- Yokokawa, sai dov'è Yada?

La ragazza, che aveva un muso quasi da gatta, capelli biondi ondulati e corti, lo guardò con aria accigliata.

- Chissà, forse un alieno lo ha rapito, o forse degli agenti segreti hanno scoperto che fa parte di un gruppo di spionaggio e…

- Si, si…però adesso dove si trova?

- E' sul tetto- gli rispose Kimura semplicemente.

Kimura aveva dei capelli castano scuro. 

Un tempo Kotake e Kimura erano stati grandi amici, con una grande passione per il calcio. Ma dopo aver cambiato di classe, incominciarono a sentirsi meno spesso.

- Di solito è sempre lì che va- continuò Kimura.

- Okey, grazie.

- Aspetta Kotake…va tutto bene?

- Si, perché non dovrebbe?

- Beh, non sembri di buon umore…è successo qualcosa?

- No, sta tranquillo.

- Lo so, io!- intervenne una loro vecchia compagna, Shimakura, la patita per il giornalismo- Ho saputo, da fonti certe, che nella classe 2°C, è arrivata una nuova compagna. E sapete chi è? Doremì!

- Doremì?- dissero Kimura e Yokokawa insieme.

- Non sapevo che fosse tornata- disse Yokokawa- Aiko, Hazuki e Onpu l'avranno saputo. Chissà come ci sono rimaste.

- Kotake, tu…- disse Kimura, ma Kotake se n'era già andato- Accidenti!

Kotake salì per le scale e raggiunse il tetto.

Aprì la porta e vide Yada, appoggiato alla ringhiera, con aria rilassata.

Si avvicinò a lui e gli si sedette accanto.

Rimasero per un po' in silenzio, mentre tirava con dolcezza, l'aria primaverile. Il cielo era limpido, ma non faceva ancora tanto caldo.

Di solito, quando Kotake aveva voglia di parlare con qualcuno, andava da Yada. Yada aveva la capacità di capirlo al volo, anche se i suoi modi erano un po' menefreghisti. In fondo Yada era sempre stato un ottimo amico per Kotake.  

- Doremì è tornata- disse ad un tratto.

- Lo immaginavo. Solo lei riesce a farti stare in quelle condizioni- scherzò.

- E' passato tanto tempo, dall'ultima volta che l' ho vista.

- E' cambiata molto?

- No, cioè si…però non è questo il punto.

- Ho capito. Non sai come comportarti.

- Già. Pensavo di averla dimenticata.

- E non è così?

- No. E per lei, sembra che non sia successo niente. Mi domando dove sia stata in tutto questo tempo.

*Ricordi di Kotake*

La scuola elementare era finita. Tutti gli alunni della sesta elementare, dovevano presentarsi in palestra, dove si teneva la consegna dei diploma. 

C'erano tutti, Onpu, Momoko, Hazuki, Aiko, Doremì. 

Finita la cerimonia tutti festeggiarono. 

Si prospettava un nuovo anno, migliore degli altri. 

Invece…

- Allora, non c'è?- chiese Aiko ad Hazuki.

- No, non l' ho trovata nella lista degli iscritti delle medie.

Tutti i compagni di Doremì, si erano riuniti, per la scomparsa di Doremì.

- E a casa sua?- chiese Kotake.

- Non c'è più nessuno- disse Momoko- Sembra che si siano trasferiti di fretta e furia.

- Ma non hanno lasciato un messaggio?- chiese Onpu.

- No- scosse la testa, Momoko- sembra svanita nel nulla.

- Come è possibile? Non ci aveva avvertite, che si sarebbe trasferita- disse Aiko.

- Forse non ne ha avuto tempo- ipotizzò Hayashi.

- Beh, si. Però almeno chiamare qualcuno di noi…- disse Hanada.

Niente…Doremì non si trovò da nessuna parte. 

Se n'era andata, in un giorno come tanti. 

Molti non sapevano darsi un perché, della sua fuga. Non c'è n'era motivo. Doremì non aveva dato segno di aver problemi, anzi era molto emozionata per il nuovo anno.

Eppure i giorni passarono e pian piano tutti si dimenticarono della vicenda, tranne le amiche di Doremì e Kotake. 

Da lì in poi, passò un anno intero.

*Fine ricordi di Kotake*

La campana suonò la fine delle lezioni.

Gli alunni uscirono dall'edificio scolastico. 

Doremì uscì dalla sua classe e cercò nella folla, le sue amiche.

Le trovò un po' più avanti, che si stavano dirigendo anche loro a casa.

Doremì era incerta se andare da loro. Poi si fece coraggio e le chiamò.

- Ehi, ragazze!- le salutò, agitando la mano, per farsi notare.

Le ragazze si girarono, la osservarono e poi ripresero a camminare come se non fosse successo niente.

Doremì non si diede per vinta e le raggiunse.

- Ciao ragazze, non mi avete visto? Sentite, per quella storia di prima, io…

- Oh, Aiko, Hazuki, io devo andare. C'è mia madre che è venuta a prendermi in macchina- disse Onpu, ignorando Doremì.

- Devi andare anche oggi, agli studi televisivi?- chiese Aiko.

- Si, ci vediamo domani. Ciao- salì in macchina.

- Ciao!- salutarono Aiko e Hazuki, poi ripresero a camminare. 

- Oh…eh? Ah, aspettate! Non lasciatemi indietro- Doremì le seguì- Vi stavo cercando di spiegare…

Però le ragazze continuarono ad ignorarla.

- Uffi, ragazze, se non mi date la possibilità di spiegarvi…come possiamo tornare amiche?

- Non abbiamo bisogno della tua falsa amicizia- disse Aiko, seria.

- Aiko…

- Per favore, lasciaci perdere. Non abbiamo niente di cui parlare, con te- disse Hazuki.

- Hazuki…

Aiko e Hazuki continuarono a camminare, però Doremì si fermò. Vide le sue amiche pian piano allontanarsi tra la folla, senza mai voltarsi verso lei, neanche per salutarla.

_E' davvero finita ragazze?_- pensò Doremì, intristita.

Aiko e Hazuki continuarono a camminare per un tratto di strada, senza parlare.

Poi Hazuki, decise di rompere il silenzio.

- Senti, Aiko, non è che siamo state troppo crudeli, con Doremì?- chiese Hazuki.

- No, anche lei ci ha trattato allo stesso modo.

- Però, mi dispiace che sia finita così.

- Già, anche a me. Insieme formavamo un gruppetto affiatato. Almeno lo credevo tempo fa…ora non ne sono così certa.

- Chissà cosa ha fatto, in tutto questo tempo.

Doremì s'incamminò verso casa con passo lento e con aria afflitta.

Arrivata a casa, si tolse le scarpe all'ingresso, che era pieno di scatoloni ancora da svuotare.

- Doremì, cara, sei arrivata- l'accolse la madre- Mi devi aiutare a tirare fuori le ultime cose, dalle scatole.

- Si, mamma.

- Oh, a proposito, come è andata a scuola?

- …bene, mamma. Dove devo mettere questo soprammobile?

- Ah, in sala. Sta attenta che è fragile, okey?

- Si.

- Ciao mamma!- salutò la sorella di Doremì, che era tornata da scuola.

- Bibi, bentornata. Allora, hai trovato degli amici alla scuola elementare?

- Si, c'erano anche i miei vecchi amici. Che nostalgia, era da tempo che non li vedevo.

- Sono felice per te Bibi. Adesso, aiuta tua sorella a mettere a posto le ultime cose.

- Agli ordini- disse allegra.

- Ciao Bibi- la salutò, Doremì.

- Ciao Doremì!- prese una piccola statua dallo scatolone e lo appoggiò in sala- Hai visto le altre?- chiese.

- Eh? Ah, si.

- Glielo hai spiegato, vero?

- Si…

- Bene, così tutto è risolto, no?

- Già…

Eppure non era risolto per niente e questo Doremì lo sapeva. Le sue amiche non la volevano più vedere. Non le avevano neanche dato il tempo di spiegare la situazione.

Ma non se la sentiva di coinvolgere Bibi. Finse che andasse tutto bene.

Dopo aver messo in ordine, Doremì andò nella sua stanza, la sua vecchia stanza.

- Che nostalgia!- disse Doremì e si sdraiò sul letto.

La sua stanza adesso, era intonata ad una ragazza delle medie.

Doremì si tolse l'uniforme scolastica, composta da camicetta, giacchetta, gonna corta e piccolo fiocco rosso al collo e si mise una t-shirt con jeans.

Si guardò allo specchio, ma non riuscì a sorridere pensando alle compagne.

_Che faccio adesso? Se non hanno intenzione di parlarmi, come farò a raccontarle la storia? Uffi, se solo mi dettero ascolto, ci risparmieremo questa situazione!_

Doremì si affacciò alla finestra. I ricordi pian piano riaffioravano nella mente, non del tutto, però. 

Ci avrebbero impiegato un bel po', prima.

Fine primo capitolo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Questo è il primo capitolo di Doremì "Secret of my heart". Che vi è sembrato???(^-^) Spero che vi sia piaciuto!

Adesso scriverò il secondo capitolo.

La storia è datata dall'ultimo episodio trasmesso in Giappone, cioè dalla fine della sesta elementare.

Ps: vi consiglio di cercarvi il video, dell'ultima puntata di Doremì. Anche se è in giapponese, è molto bello! (^-^) Peccato che la fine rimanga un mistero, cioè…beh, è meglio che lo guardiate prima, non vorrei rovinarvi la sorpresa.

I personaggi Doremì & Company non sono di mia proprietà.

Ps: Nel caso, foste interessati, ho creato un video su Doremì, proprio sulla base della canzone "secret of my heart". Se v'interessa, posso spedirvelo, se riesco.

By Ya-chan


	3. Cap 2

Secret of my heart

Capitolo: 2

- Ahhh! Sono in ritardo!- Doremì si precipitò giù dalle scale di fretta e furia.

- Finalmente ti sei svegliata!- disse la madre.

- Dov'è Bibi?- chiese la ragazza.

- E' già andata a scuola- rispose.

- Lei sì, che si sa responsabilizzare- affermò il padre, che stava facendo colazione.

- Uffi, non è colpa mia…ho dimenticato di puntare la sveglia- si giustificò.

- Si, si, però adesso muoviti o non ti faranno entrare a scuola- gli disse la madre.

- Okey…che sfortuna, però! Non riesco a fare colazione.

- Poco male. Ti ho preparato il pranzo per dopo.

- Ah, grazie mammina!- prese il pranzo e se lo mise in cartella- Io vado, ciao! 

Doremì corse verso la scuola. Sarebbe stato un guaio fare già, il primo ritardo al secondo giorno di scuola.

Nell'altra scuola invece non correva questo rischio, c'era sempre qualcuno a buttarla giù dal letto.

Attraversò il cancello e salì le scale. L'edificio gli era nuovo e fece un po' fatica all'inizio a trovare la classe. 

_Finalmente, pensavo di essermi persa. Bene, per fortuna la prof. non è ancora arrivata._

Doremì entrò in classe, ma nessuno notò la sua presenza. Si diresse verso il suo banco e ci appoggiò la cartella.

Onpu non era ancora arrivata e neanche Kotake. Si sentì smarrita tra tanta gente nuova.

- Ehilà, ciao Doremì!- la salutò Maky.

- Ah! Che spavento!- sussultò.

- Scusa, non pensavo che ti saresti spaventata.

- Beh, mi sei apparsa improvvisamente davanti. 

- E allora, come ti sembra la nostra scuola?

- Bella, anche se ancora non mi ci so orientale.

- E' normale. Sei nuova di qui.

- Oh, ciao Onpu!- salutò un compagno una ragazza che entrò in classe.

- Ciao Onpu!- salutarono gli altri.

- Ciao ragazzi- Onpu li salutò.

Onpu era arrivata e già i compagni l'avevano circondata.

- Si vede, ogni volta che arriva Onpu. Tutti i nostri compagni si sono invaghiti di lei. Che vuoi farci? E' una celebrità. Peccato che perda tanti giorni di scuola.

- Come alle elementari.

- A proposito, ho sentito dire da Shimakura, classe 2°A, che tu conosci già Onpu- chiese.

- Si, eravamo amiche.

- Come "eravamo"? Non lo siete più?

- Ecco, non lo so. E' solo che, non andiamo molto d'accordo ultimamente.

- Oh. Beh, non importa. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, ti puoi rivolgere alla sottoscritta, ovvero a Maky Matsuma!

- Va bene, grazie- sorrise.

Finora era la prima persona, che si era dimostrata gentile con lei. Ne aveva bisogno di un volto allegro. Non ne poteva più di quella situazione.

In quel momento arrivò Kotake con Kenta. Anche loro avevano corso a quanto si vedeva dal loro fiatone. Giusto in tempo, stava arrivando la professoressa.

_Chi l'avrebbe detto? Prima ero io a fare tardi, adesso è Kotake che arriva tardi. Che buffo!_

La professoressa entrò in classe, gli alunni si alzarono e fecero l'inchino. Subito dopo incominciarono le lezioni.

_Mhhh…che complicato! Mamma mia, io questo programma non l'avevo fatto nell'altra scuola! Accidenti, non ci capisco niente!_

- Psss- Maky attirò la sua attenzione- se vuoi ti impresto i miei appunti- gli disse a bassa voce.

- Ah, grazie.

Non c'era che dire, Maky era proprio una brava capoclasse, responsabile, puntuale e gentile. Doremì si sentì fortunata ad essere capitata, come compagna di banco con lei.

Già, si sentiva confortata da Maky, per la sua gentilezza.

Il giorno dopo Doremì andò in centro a fare qualche compera.

_Uffi, perché tocca sempre a me fare la spesa? Del resto c'è anche Bibi. Uffi, uffi e uffi!_

Doremì andò al market e prese ciò che era segnato nella lista, datagli dalla madre.

_Uhm, dovrei aver preso tutto…_

Controllò la lista con scrupolo.

_…si, posso tornare a casa. Oh?_

Doremì si bloccò in mezzo alla strada, appena vide un delizioso negozietto chiamato Maho.

_…Maho…mi ricorda qualcosa…ma cosa?_

Era indecisa se entrare, ma la curiosità era tanta. Sentiva che quel posto gli era familiare, sapeva che entrando avrebbe capito di cosa si trattava…ma le sue gambe erano come immobile.

- Ciao- disse una voce all'improvviso.

Doremì scattò e si girò. Davanti a lei, comparve una persona coperta da un mantello, per cui non si vedeva il volto.

- Ehm…ci conosciamo?- chiese intimorita.

- …già, è vero che non ti ricordi di me…non importa…- oltrepassò Doremì ed aprì la porta del negozio.

- Eh, aspetta…tu mi conosci? Mi potresti dire chi sei?- Doremì come d'istinto, seguì la misteriosa persona.

Essa non si voltò ed entrò nel negozio. Anche Doremì ci entrò.

Si guardò intorno. L'aria era un po' spettrale e c'era luce soffusa in tutta la stanza. Intorno c'erano tavolini con oggetti vari. Doremì s'incantò ad osservare l'arredamento del negozio e si dimenticò di seguire la persona.

- Oh, è vero, che stavo facendo?- Doremì si svegliò dall'incanto- Ah, già…quella persona…ma dov'è?- si guardò intorno.

Era scomparsa nell'oscurità della stanza.

- Ehm, c'è nessuno?- chiese.

- Dunque, è da poco che sei qui…?- chiese una voce.

- Eh? Dove si trova?- Doremì non riusciva a vedere bene.

- Vieni avanti…segui la luce della candela.

- Quale? C'è ne sono a centinaia…

- Quella rosa…

In fondo alla stanza, c'era una luce diversa dalle altre. Doremì la raggiunse.

- Uhaoo! Una candela con una fiamma rosa! Ma com'è possibile?

- Tutto è possibile nella vita.

- Mh? Ho come l'impressione di conoscervi…

- E' possibile, come non è possibile.

- Cos'è? Un gioco di parole?

- Siediti- gli indicò una sedia.

Doremì si sedette e osservò con curiosità la strana persona, seduta anch'essa, davanti un tavolino illuminato dalla candela di colore rosa.

- Come fai a sapere, che sono qui da poco?- chiese Doremì.

- Come faccio? Ho tirato a caso.

- Ah- Doremì rimase un po' delusa dalla risposta- Ehm, dunque, siete la proprietaria di questo negozio? Cosa vendete?

- Ciò che la gente ha più bisogno…sogni, sicurezza, magia…- l'ultima parola la lasciò in sospeso.

- Eh? Magia?- Doremì era esterrefatta, ma la sua espressione cambiò subito- Magia…- rimase pensierosa.

Cosa significava per lei magia? E' come se dovesse ricordare qualcosa…ma gli sfuggiva e questo la faceva stare male.

- Purtroppo non posso fare niente per te…ma ti do solo dei suggerimenti…

- Come?

- Non ti fidare della persona, che dice di essere tua amica solamente, solo perché si dimostra disponibile e gentile. Devi scavare a fondo dell'anima di ogni persona. Solo così, potrai scoprire chi è tuo amico o finge di esserlo. Le amicizie sono difficili da coltivare, soprattutto se ci sono delle incomprensioni, ma se le saprai mantenere, potranno rivelarsi di grande aiuto. E ricorda, non perdere il tuo sorriso- detto questo, la persona si alzò dalla sedia e si girò verso un tendone blu notte.

- Aspetta…non capisco cosa vuoi dirmi…chi sei? Perché sembra che tu mi conosca? E perché cerchi di aiutarmi?

- …io non posso fare più di quello, che ho già fatto…il resto dipende di te e da come saprai modificare il tuo destino…- entrò dentro la tenda.

Doremì rimase impalata, senza sapere che fare. La persona sembrava scomparsa dietro la tenda. Decise di uscire dal negozio. Si era già fatto buio.

- Ahh! La spesa! Mamma sarà furiosa, se non gliela porto subito!- corse via, dando solo un occhiata veloce al negozio Maho.

- Ti rendi conto che hai rischiato grosso?- disse una voce nella penombra del negozio.

- …si- ammise una ragazza, con aria afflitta.

- E allora, perché l' hai fatto? Lo sai che è proibito per noi…

- Si, lo so! Però…non mi andava di lasciare che s'avverasse una brutta separazione.

- Il fatto che noi possiamo guardare nel futuro, non ci permette di cambiarlo a nostro piacimento.

- Ma…io…loro…

- …si, so cosa vuoi dire…ma non possiamo fare niente, noi. L'essere umano deve essere in grado di trarsi d'impiccio da solo, senza l'aiuto di nessuno.

- …scusa…però io tengo troppo a loro, per restarmene a braccia conserte…contano molto per me…soprattutto Doremì…e non voglio che soffra a causa di malintesi…

- Però adesso lei ha la sua vita, come le altre…non è il caso di intromettersi e confonderle.

- Si, hai ragione.

- Su…questa ti è andata bene. So ciò che provi, proprio per questo ti raccomando di non aiutarla, se davvero le vuoi bene.

- …d'accordo.

_Doremì…sii forte-_ pensò la ragazza, mentre scrutava il cielo notturno da un negozietto.   __

I giorni passarono però, senza miglioramenti. Doremì non riusciva mai a trovare il momento buono per fare la pace con le sue amiche e non si era ancora ambientata nella nuova scuola. In più sembrava, che si fosse sparsa una strana voce sul suo conto.

- Strane voci su di me?- chiese stranita Doremì.

- Si, proprio così. Tutte le compagne ne stanno parlando su- gli spiegò Maky.

- Ma come…perché?

- Non so dove sia partita la voce.

- Però…

- Oh, scusa. Adesso c'è l'ora di ginnastica, però io devo andare a fare una cosa. Ci vediamo più tardi, okey?

- Si…

Doremì si diresse agli spogliatoi. C'erano già le sue compagne di classe. Appena entrò le altre la fissarono e poi continuarono a chiacchierare tra di loro.

Doremì si sentì a disagio. Senza Maky non aveva nessuno con cui parlare. 

Per di più, qualcuno metteva brutte notizie sul suo conto. Chi poteva essere? Per lei era la prima volta che succedeva. Quando era con le sue amiche si sentiva circondata e protetta, senza paura di sbagliare o di dare un impressione sbagliata.

Si cambiò e indossò il completo da ginnastica.

Le altre compagne la stavano guardando e intanto bisbigliavano tra loro. Anche Tamaki era con loro.

Doremì cercò di uscire, ma qualcuna la fece cadere facendole lo sgambetto.

Cadde per terra, sbattendo la faccia al suolo.

- Ahii!- si lamentò Doremì e si massaggiò il viso- Ma cosa…?

Tutte le altre ragazze risero di gusto, per la sua caduta. A nessuno importò se si fosse fatta male nel cadere.

_Ho avuto l'impressione che non fosse una casualità. Qualcuna di loro mi ha fatto cadere apposta!_

- Allora, che succede Doremì? Non riesci ad alzarti?- rise la compagna, che l'aveva fatta inciampare.

Doremì si limitò a fare una smorfia e si alzò.

- Oh, poverina. Adesso ti metterai a piangere- la derise un'altra.

Doremì la ignorò e uscì dallo spogliatoio.

- Accidenti, ma in che classe sono capitata?- si disse fra sé.

- Eccoti, Doremì!- arrivò Maky- Ho finito, adesso posso venire a fare ginnastica con voi.

Beh, almeno adesso non si sentiva proprio sola. 

_Che strano, mi risuonano ancora in mente le parole dette da quella persona…un amico che dice di esserti amico e che non lo è in realtà._

Per il momento l'unica amica che aveva era Maky. Doremì guardò Maky.

Maky si accorse che la stava guardando e le sorrise.

_Non può trattarsi di lei. Già, si riferiva di sicuro a qualcun'altra._

L'idea che Maky la stesse ingannando, se ne andò immediatamente dalla mente. Sentiva di potersi fidare e di poter contare su di lei, come un tempo con le altre amiche.

Già, le sue amiche…ne sentiva molto la nostalgia…delle loro chiacchierate insieme, delle loro scampagnate, della loro compagnia…si, le mancavano.

Proprio in quel momento le vide con la loro classe, fuori in giardino. Anche loro la notarono, ma non la salutarono.

Non era cambiato niente, da quando era tornata a Tokio. Si sentiva ancora spaesata. E le sue compagne di classe si divertivano a farle i dispetti e a far girare strane voci su di lei.

Pian piano si pentiva di aver insistito per tornare. Avrebbe fatto meglio a rimanere dove stava. 

Lì si sentiva bene, a suo agio, senza problemi. Eppure le mancavano le sue amiche, per questo era tornata.

Questa volta Doremì era decisa, doveva chiarire tutto con le sue amiche!

Finita l'ora di ginnastica, raggiunse Hazuki, Aiko e Onpu, mentre camminavano in corridoio.

- Ragazze!- le chiamò- Dobbiamo parlare!

- E se noi non volessimo?- disse Onpu.

- Dobbiamo smetterla con questa situazione, io non c'è la faccio.

- Non è stata voluta da noi questa situazione, ma dal tuo egoismo- le rinfacciò Hazuki.

- Ah, si? Beh, se voi mi faceste spiegare…

- Noi non vogliamo essere amiche di una, che non ci tiene a noi!

Questa era l'ultima goccia, che fece traboccare il vaso. 

Doremì si sentì pervadere dalla rabbia. Da quando era arrivata a Tokio non aveva avuto che problemi.

- Siete voi che non capite! Siete delle testarde!

- Ah, adesso saremmo noi le testarde?!- s'infuriò Aiko.

- Si!- rispose decisa.

Un capogiro.

Doremì si sentì mancare.

Lasciò le altre lì, con l'argomento in sospeso e corse nei bagni.

Le tre ragazze si guardarono a vicenda, capendoci sempre di meno.

Doremì si chiuse in un bagno e si accasciò a terra. La tensione che si era creata, era molto forte e Doremì non riusciva a sopportarlo. Prese dal taschino delle pasticche e ne ingerì uno. Dopo un minuto, riuscì a calmarsi.

Doremì guardò la scatoletta, che aveva in mano. Non poteva credere che stava di nuovo succedendo. Pensava di aver superato quel momento. 

Era troppo debole in quell'istante, per tornare in classe e così rimase lì quatta. Sentì che qualcuno era entrato in bagno. C'erano delle voci di ragazze. Non le riconosceva tutte, però le erano familiari.

Ascoltò i loro discorsi, senza farsi sentire. Anche perché uscire in quelle condizioni, sarebbe stata una pessima idea.

Parlavano di qualcuno in modo cattivo e spregevole. Poi capì che stavano sparlando di lei. La curiosità era forte, non capiva chi era che metteva delle idee sbagliate in giro.

Spiò dall'occhiello della serratura e non poté crederci.

Le ragazze uscirono dal bagno, si sentì la porta chiudersi e poi il silenzio. 

Doremì si lasciò andare in un silenzioso pianto. Non poteva credere, non voleva credere che proprio di quella persona doveva trattarsi. Si era fidata di lei e quella si era approfittata di lei.  
Si asciugò le lacrime ed uscì dal bagno. Si sciacquò la faccia e si guardò allo specchio. Si notavano i primi segni dello stress.

Ma proprio di Maky Matsuma doveva trattarsi? Proprio lei doveva conoscere? Proprio di lei doveva fidarsi?

Tornò in classe, ma non ebbe il coraggio di rivolgere la parola a Maky, né di affrontarla.

Dopo quell'ora, c'era l'intervallo. I ragazzi andarono a giocare nel cortile a calcio, mentre le ragazze se ne stavano o in classe o nei corridoi a chiacchierare.

Doremì non aveva nessuno con cui parlare. Aveva litigato con le sue migliore amiche, aveva scoperto che Maky le sparlava dietro e le altre compagne la prendevano di mira.

Non le rimaneva molto da fare. Uscì in cortile e si sedette sull'erba, a fissare i ragazzi che giocavano a calcio.

Quel giorno non faceva tanto freddo e si stava bene fuori.

Tra i giocatori, Doremì notò Kotake e il suo amico Kenta. Anche Kotake non le aveva rivolto la parola. E dire che alle elementari non perdeva occasione per stuzzicarla e farla arrabbiare. Però verso la fine della sesta elementare, riuscì ad accettare il suo carattere ribelle e sembrava che si stesse instaurando un buon rapporto tra i due. Ormai sembrava acqua passata. Niente di come era prima, poteva tornare adesso.

Doremì sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Quell'anno passato lontano da Tokio l'aveva cambiata? Forse si…e tornare a Tokio era come vivere in una gabbia. Non si sentiva più allegra e spensierata come un tempo.

- Ehi, Kotake, quella ragazza non è mica Doremì?- chiese Kenta.

- Mh? Si, e allora?

- E' strano che non sia con le altre. Non hai notato anche tu, di come la trattano le nostre compagne?

- No, e non sono affari miei- disse con indifferenza.

- Perché devi essere sempre così sgarbato? Una volta tanto, potresti dire come la pensi davvero! Non era mica una tua vecchia compagna di classe?

- Si, ma se n'è andata molto tempo fa- disse triste.

- E allora? Non è un buon motivo per tenerle il muso. Perché non vai da lei e ne parlate?

- Non ci penso nemmeno!

- Sei irrecuperabile! Mi domando se ti sei mai interessato di qualcuno!

Qualcuno?…Si una volta Kotake si era preoccupato per una persona. Anzi, la faceva preoccupare ogni istante, con la sua sbadataggine e testardaggine, ma non lo dava mai a vedere. E forse proprio per questo, quella persona non si era accorta dei suoi sentimenti.

Kotake continuò a giocare a calcio e segno tre gol. Il calcio riusciva a scaricare la sua rabbia.

Si fermò e diede un occhiata in giro. Doremì se n'era andata.

- Stai cercando Doremì? Se n'è andata da tempo- gli disse Kenta, come se gli leggesse nella mente.

- Che?! Io non la stavo cercando! Mi stavo guardando in giro, niente di più!

- Si, si. Andiamo in classe, piuttosto.

_Forse ha davvero ragione. Dovrei cercare di parlarle…o forse no?_

Kotake e Kenta stavano raggiungendo la loro classe, quando Kotake notò qualcosa e si ferma.

- Che succede?- chiese Kenta.

- Niente, niente. Va pure avanti, ti raggiungo più tardi- uscì dall'edificio e si diresse verso il retro del cortile.

Aveva ragione! Aveva visto Doremì, appoggiata ad una parete con l'aria afflitta.

Doremì notò il suo arrivo e sorrise.

- Ciao, non ti avevo visto- gli disse la ragazza.

Silenzio.

- Anche tu, sei arrabbiato con me, eh? Sembra che tutta la scuola, c'è l'abbia con me- disse, con tono scocciato.

- No, è solo una tua impressione- si manteneva sempre distaccato e freddo.

- E tu?

- Cosa?

- Sei arrabbiato con me?

- Cosa penso io, non ha importanza.

- Invece si. Mi sento completamente spaesata qui. Tutti mi danno la colpa, del mio trasferimento.

- E perché, non è tua?

- Non dico questo, dico solo che non è colpa mia, se non vi ho potuto avvertire.

- Ah, beh, allora di chi è la colpa?- cominciò ad alzare il tono di voce.

Doremì si sorprese e lo fissò con aria seria.

- Anche tu, la pensi come loro, eh? Non fate altro che accusarmi, voi!

- E cos'altro dovremmo fare?! Se te ne sei andata non è colpa nostra! Però, potevi almeno farti sentire- la sua voce tornò un po' bassa- O ti costava troppo?

- Cerca di capirmi. Non mi era possibile…io…io ero altrove, in un'altra città e in un'altra scuola e…

- Ma certo. Se ti trovavi così bene, perché non ci sei rimasta?

- Non dire sciocchezze, sono tornata per voi!

- Oh, scusaci tanto, se ti siamo di peso!

- Perché…? Perché deve andare sempre così?- chiese con voce triste.

- Sei stata tu ad averlo causato, questo problema!

La ragazza era molto irritata.

- Basta! Perché non mi cercate di capire? Ero impegnata in altro! Non potevo chiamarvi!

- Beh, allora non lamentarti. Mi sembra, che ti trovavi molto meglio là dov'eri.

- Come puoi dire questo? Avresti preferito non vedermi più? E' questo che vuoi dire?- il suo volto divenne triste- Non t'importava se non tornavo più…non t'importa niente di me?

- …- si zittì e abbassò lo sguardo.

Doremì stette in attesa di una risposta, ma capii che non gli avrebbe detto nient'altro.

- Torno in classe- disse, voltandogli le spalle.

- Aspetta!- Kotake la prese per un braccio, mentre se ne stava andando.

- Lasciami andare!- disse con rabbia.

- Perché ti comporti così?

- Non vi sopporto! Siete tutti uguali! Tu non sai come sia stato faticoso, tornare qui! Ed è tutto qui, quello ho trovato! Solo astio nei miei confronti!- delle lacrime scesero sulle guance.

- Se tu non te ne fossi andata così all'improvviso…

- Tu non sai niente di me! Non sono stata io a volerlo!- Doremì si staccò dalla presa di Kotake e corse via.

- …perché?- Kotake rimase a fissare Doremì, mentre scappava via.

_Siete tutti uguali! Non vi sopporto! Perché non cercate di capirmi?- _pensava Doremì, mentre correva. Le sue lacrime uscivano a poco a poco, come se una ferita si stesse riaprendo.

I ricordi risalgono lentamente. Finora non aveva litigato così. Nei suoi ricordi c'era solo confusione. Pensava che tornando dov'era nata, sarebbe riuscita a ricordare in fretta, invece quello che sentiva ora, era solo smarrimento e un profondo dolore, nell'aver perso ciò che era per lei molto importante.

Fine secondo capitolo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

E finalmente ho terminato di aggiustare il secondo capitolo…era da tempo che non lo rileggevo.

Appena posso, pubblico anche la terza parte della fiction.

A proposito, come vi è sembrato questo capitolo? Commentate, se volete!

Ciao!

Doremì & Company non sono di mia proprietà. 

By Ya-chan


	4. Cap 3

Secret of my heart

Capitolo: 3

- Ciao Doremì, come va?- salutò Maky.

_Ma che vuole adesso, questa qui?_- pensò Doremì, squadrandola.

Dopo quel giorno in cui aveva scoperto l'inganno di Maky, aveva sempre meno voglia di parlargli.

- Ciao- disse con poca euforia.

- Uhm? C'è qualcosa che non va? Hai una faccia…

- Non è niente.

Doremì era arrivata a scuola, prima dell'inizio delle lezioni. Erano arrivati tutti, tranne Onpu.

- Prima ti ho salutata, ma non mi hai sentito- continuò Maky.

- Ah, si?- si finse ingenua.

- Si. Senti, che ne dici di farci oggi un giro in centro? C'è un nuovo ristorante, dove preparano delle ottime bistecche - disse allegra.

- …no, mi dispiace, ma non posso- rifiutò.

- Eh? Ma pensavo che la bistecca ti piacesse. Pensavo di farti una sorpresa- disse delusa.

_Ma che ipocrita! Prima mi parla dietro e poi si finge gentile e buona con me! Che crede? Ho scoperto il suo trucco!_

- Maky, sta arrivando la prof.- l'avvertì una compagna di classe.

- Si, grazie. Allora Doremì? Sicura di non ripensarci? 

- No.

- Perché insisti tanto con Doremì?- chiese una compagna di classe- tanto si sa che cosa ha in testa, quella!

- Anzi, che cosa non ha in testa!- ironizzò un'altra.

Risero.

- Ehi, smettetela di prendervela con Doremì!- disse Maky, con decisione.

- Eh? La difendi?- rimasero stupefatte, le due compagne.

- Si.

Questa scena si era ripetuta già un sacco di volte. Le compagne di classe erano solite prendere in giro Doremì. Però, quando erano in presenza di Maky, lei la difendeva. Chi avrebbe mai sospettato di una così brava ragazza agli occhi di tutti, che si occupa di aiutare gli altri?

A Doremì venne la nausea, ad assistere a quella scena, così falsa. Non sopportava gente come lei. Uscì dalla classe, senza farsi vedere.

Andò in bagno e si sciacquò la faccia. 

Improvvisamente, era come se gli oggetti si muovessero da soli. Si diede una scrollata di capo e tutto tornò normale. Tirò fuori dalla tasca la scatola con le pastiglie, ne inghiottì una e tornò in classe.

Ultimamente non riusciva a dormire bene e si sentiva un po' stanca e stressata. Però cercò di non farlo vedere.

Poco prima di entrare in classe, vide Maky ridere con le ragazze che prima aveva sgridato. Poi notò che Maky si avvicinò a Kotake e lo prese per mano. Lui sembrò imbarazzato e si staccò subito. Maky rise di gusto.

Doremì non capì cosa gli succedesse. Si sentiva strana. E non dipendeva dal fatto che Maky la prendesse in giro, ma di come si comportava con Kotake.

_Possibile che Maky abbia un debole per Kotake? Ciò è impossibile, assurdo!_

Poi ci rifletté sopra. In effetti non era la prima volta, che la ragazza si atteggiava con comportamenti dolci, con Kotake. Non sarebbe sembrato strano, che a Maky piacesse Kotake. Però per Doremì, non era facile accettarlo. Avrebbe voluto essere così allegra come Maky, avrebbe voluto ritornare amica di Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Kotake, però loro non la credevano. Erano convinti che fosse lei, la bugiarda.

Doremì sospirò e si preparò ad un'altra noiosa giornata di scuola.

Quel giorno si doveva tenere una esercitazione, per la gara scolastica di fine trimestre. Le alunne, dopo essersi cambiate, si riunirono in cortile.

La giornata non era bella, tirava leggermente il vento e ogni tanto compariva il sole.

Le femmine dovevano fare i giri del campo, mentre i ragazzi si esercitavano all'asta.

Doremì correva in mezzo alle altre, ignara dello sguardo di alcune compagne, compresa Maky.

L'aria cominciava a farsi pesante. Doremì si sentì i brividi in tutto i corpo e il vento in senso contrario, non faceva che rendergli difficile la vista. Aveva il fiatone, ancora prima del solito. 

Nessuno si accorgeva delle sue condizioni, che ignari continuavano a correre. E Kotake era troppo preso, con gli esercizi all'asta, per accorgersi di Doremì.

Maky era tra le prime del gruppo e le altre si trovavano dietro Doremì. Una di loro, accelerò la corsa per affiancarsi a Doremì.

Con disinvoltura e assicurandosi che nessuno la vedesse, fece lo sgambetto a Doremì.

Presa alla sprovvista, la ragazza cadde per terra, tra le risate delle compagne e con sguardo riprovevole della prof di ginnastica.

Le compagne beffeggiarono Doremì, che era ancora per terra con la faccia rivolta al suolo.

- Ah, ah. Doremì cos' hai? Non riesci neanche a rimanere in piedi?

- Ti sei già stancata?

- Come sei imbranata!

- Ehi, ci stai ascoltando?

- Non vedi che lo fa apposta?

- Che fai dormi?

- Rispondi, su!

- Ehi, Doremì?

- Doremì…?

Nel frattempo Kotake aveva finito il suo turno e sentì le voci delle compagne. Si girò verso il gruppo di persone, che si stavano ammucchiando intorno ad una ragazza. Con un brutto presentimento, si avvicinò al gruppo, per vedere chi era la ragazza caduta a terra.  

- Che succede?- chiese la prof, infastidita da quella perdita di tempo.

- Prof, Harukaze è caduta per terra e non si rialza- spiega una ragazza, con aria innocente.

- Harukaze Doremì, su alzati. Non ho tempo da perdere, con queste scenate! Harukaze…?- si avvicina a Doremì e la scrolla. Ma Doremì non da segni di vita- Presto Matsuma, vai ad avvisare la dottoressa Fede, che un alunna sta male! 

- S- subito prof.- e corse via.

La prof. sollevò Doremì e la prese in braccio.

- Non è successo niente- disse agli alunni che si erano raggruppati lì- Tornate ad esercitarvi! Tra poco torno, non voglio casini, intesi?- esclamò e si allontanò con Doremì, ancora svenuta.

Tra le compagne, si diffuse un brusio di chiacchiere. Nessuno si aspettava che sarebbe successo questo.

La ragazza che aveva fatto inciampare Doremì, si sentì improvvisamente in colpa. Eppure pensava di aver fatto la cosa giusta. 

_Quella nuova arrivata, si stava dando troppe arie…_- pensò.

O almeno, era quello che le ripeteva sempre Maky. Era stato solo uno scherzo innocente, come quello delle altre sue compagne. Non pensava che Doremì, sarebbe svenuta per una banale caduta.

- Ehi, Kotake, ma che è successo a Doremì?- chiese Kenta.

- …

- Eh? Kotake, sto parlando con te!

Kotake aveva lo sguardo fisso, nel vuoto. Improvvisamente reagì e assunse uno sguardo serio. Si rivolse a Kenta.

- Senti, se la prof. ti chiede dove sono, digli che sono andato in bagno, okey?

- …okey, però…ehi, Kotake, aspetta…troppo tardi, è andato- disse l'amico, confuso.

Kotake era rientrato all'interno della scuola.

La prof. portò la sua alunna, ancora in stato incosciente,  nell'infermeria della scuola.

Maky aveva avvisato l'infermiera ed era lì che aspettava.

- Che le è successo?- chiese Fede, preoccupata.

- Non lo so, è caduta e ha perso conoscenza- spiegò- Forse è solo un calo di zuccheri.

- Mh…- Fede guardò attentamente Doremì- Per il momento non è successo niente, si sarà sentita poco bene. Comunque è meglio farla rimanere qui a riposare, finché non si riprende.

- Okey, avviso io gli altri insegnanti. Matsuma, puoi rientrare in classe - ed uscì dalla sala medica. 

L'alunna diede un ultimo sguardo a Doremì e uscì anche lei.

La dottoressa Federica, meglio conosciuta come Fede, era una brava infermiera e si preoccupava della salute degli alunni, che venivano da lei.

Sdraiò Doremì su un lettino. E si sedette vicino a lei. Era chiaro, che non era stata una semplice caduta, a farla svenire. La ragazzina era pallida, a differenza del primo giorno che l' ha vista a scuola.

Mancanza di vitamine?- si chiese- Forse, non dorme bene. Potrebbe essere, ma non ne sono sicura.

In quel momento sentì il rumore della porta aprirsi. Andò a vedere. Era un ragazzino.

- Si, che vuoi? Non ti senti bene?- chiese, venendogli incontro.

- Ehm, no…io…- disse, un po' imbarazzato.

- Uhm…fammi indovinare…sei qui per la tua compagna di classe, vero? Sei preoccupato per lei?

- Io? No…non proprio…

- …Stai tranquillo, lei sta bene- gli sorrise.

- Davvero?

- Si, almeno per adesso- disse Fede, guardando la ragazza.

- Come?

Fede tornò a guardare il ragazzino.

- Tu sei un suo compagno di classe, no? Quindi saprai, se ultimamente ha avuto qualcosa che non andava- disse seria.

- Io…non lo so- disse, con voce bassa.

- …non importa. Senti, io devo andare un attimo via, rimani qui tu con lei?

- Si, d'accordo.

- Bene, a dopo- uscì dall'infermeria.

Kotake si sedette, vicino al letto di Doremì. Dormiva profondamente.

_Che ti succede, Doremì?_

_" Tu non sai niente di me!"_- le parole di Doremì continuavano a risuonargli in mente- _"Non vi sopporto! Siete tutti uguali!"_

_Doremì…_

La ragazza non si era ancora svegliata.

_Se solo capissi, cosa gli sta frullando in testa…_

- Mh…- Doremì diede i primi di segni di conoscenza.

- Doremì…?- Kotake si sentì sollevato a sentire la voce della ragazza.

Doremì si mosse senza aprire gli occhi, come se stesse ancora dormendo. Però non era un sonno tranquillo e Kotake se ne accorse.

- Mh…smettetela…non è vero…io…io…non ve ne andate, per favore…- mugolò, muovendosi.

- Doremì. Non ti preoccupare, ci sono qui io- disse, prendendole la mano.

- Ahh!- si alzò di scatto, urlando.

- Ahh!- urlò Kotake, preso alla sprovvista e si allontanò spaventato.

- Uff, era solo un incubo- sospirò sollevata-…mh? Che ci fai tu qui, Kotake?…Ma dove sono io?- chiese, guardandosi intorno, un po' smarrita.

- Sciocca, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!- gli disse, mentre cercava di far calmare il battito del cuore, per lo spavento- Non ricordi? Sei svenuta nell'ora di ginnastica e ti hanno portato qui.

- Ah, già- si ricordò- Beh, adesso mi alzo.

- No, aspetta. La dottoressa ha detto che devi riposare.

- Ma ho già dormito e poi sto bene, adesso.

- Non è detto. E' meglio che rimani qui.

- Ti ho già detto, che sto bene!

- Io lo dico per il tuo bene!

- Oh, e da quando ti preoccupi per me? Se non sbaglio, mi hai già fatto capire chiaramente, che per te non conto niente!- disse con ironia.

- Non volevo dire questo!- si difese.

- E invece si!

- Grr, sciocca!- si arrabbiò- Non so neanche, perché sto qui a perdere tempo!

- Già, perché? Non c'è già qualcuno che ti attende?- disse con sarcasmo- Tipo come…Maky.

- E adesso, lei che c'entra?

- Niente…dicevo così per dire- fece spalluccia.

- Non c'è l'avrai anche con lei, spero. Lei si è preoccupata per te e non sarebbe carino, essere così scortese con Maky!

- Già, la povera Maky, la gentile Maky, come poter dire qualcosa di crudele su di lei?- disse con ironia.

- Adesso basta, Doremì! Ti stai comportando in modo strano! Non ti riconosco più!

- Già, hai ragione! E ti sarei grata, che mi lasciassi perdere!- detto questo, scese dal letto. Barcollò un momento e poi si riprese. Senza accorgersene, gli cadde dalla tasca una scatoletta.

- Mh? E questo cos'è?- Kotake lo raccolse per prima.

- Come?- si girò verso Kotake e gli vide in mano la sua scatoletta- Ah, non lo toccare!- Doremì prese in fretta la scatoletta dalle mani di Kotake.

- E' tuo?- chiese stupito.

- …si- ammise, mentre teneva stretta la scatoletta.

- A cosa ti serve?- chiese curioso e preoccupato- Sembra un medicinale.

- Non ti interessa! Sono delle semplici vitamine, niente di più.

- Sicura? 

- Certo. Adesso torno in classe- uscì subito dall'infermeria.

Kotake rimase in sala medica, senza sapere cosa fare. In quel momento tornò la dottoressa Fede.

- Ciao- salutò, poi notò il lettino vuoto- Dov'è la ragazza?

- …se n'è andata in classe- abbassò la testa.

- Si è già svegliata?

- Si.

- Uhm…Beh, in questo caso puoi tornare anche tu, in classe.

- Va bene.

Kotake era in procinto di uscire dalla stanza, ma si bloccò.

- Che succede?- chiese Fede.

- …posso chiederle una cosa?- chiese timoroso.

- Certo, dimmi pure- si sedette alla sua sedia, vicino alla scrivania.

- Ecco…volevo sapere a proposito di un medicinale...- gli spiegò com'era fatto e come si chiamava.

- Uhm…ho capito- disse pensierosa- Lo prendi tu?

- N- no…è solo curiosità…tutto lì.

- Di solito quel medicinale, lo prende chi ha avuto un grosso shock, a chi ha di solito delle crisi. Aiuta a calmarsi. Però preso in dosi esagerate, può provocare degli effetti collaterali. Chiunque lo prendi, deve stare attento, non è un semplice medicinale.

- …

- Beh, adesso vai in classe.

- Si.

Kotake uscì dalla sala medica e percorse i corridoi, con smarrimento e rabbia.

_Perché mi ha mentito? E perché prende quei medicinali? Non capisco._

Fede era da sola nella sala medica. Appoggiò un fascicolo, che era andata a prendere, sulla scrivania.

_Uhm, e così era come sospettavo- _lesse_- Doremì Harukaze,  era seguita da un medico, prima di tornare qui a Tokyo. Ma in questo fascicolo, non viene accennato niente sulle condizioni della ragazza. Molto strano. Però se è come penso, Harukaze prende dei medicinali per la mente. Anche se quel ragazzo non mi ha voluto dire niente, è chiaro che si riferiva a lei. Però se Harukaze continua a prendere quei medicinali, deve essere qualcosa di serio. Ma non mi sembra, che stia rispettando le dosi. Devo intervenire, prima che sia troppo tardi.  _

Doremì era tornata in classe, sotto gli occhi stupefatti della classe.

Nessuno disse niente, né lei aprì bocca, ma si limitò a sedersi nel suo banco, come se non fosse niente. Kotake, entrò un minuto dopo di lei.

Le lezioni erano riprese e dopo qualche ora, la scuola finì.

Doremì tornò a casa.

- Ciao Doremì- la salutò la madre- Come è andata a scuola?

- Bene, mamma- si sforzò di sorridere.

- Oh, ma non ti senti bene? Ti vedo così pallida.

- Non è niente, sto bene. Davvero- la rassicurò- Sono solo un po' stanca, tutto qui. Vado in stanza a riposare.

- Okey.

La ragazza salì le scale.

- Doremì…sicura che vada tutto bene? Se ricominci a non sentirti bene, ti dovremmo portare indietro, sai?- l'avvertì la madre, prima che la figlia si allontanasse.

- Si, mamma- entrò in stanza.

Si lasciò cadere sul letto e si addormentò, con mille pensieri nella mente.

Era stata un'altra giornata stressante. Chissà quando tutto sarebbe finito?

Fine terzo capitolo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ed ecco la terza parte. Per il quarto capitolo, ci vorrà un po' di più.

Ringrazio tutti quelli che mi hanno scritto, per commentare questa fiction. 

Non credevo davvero che a qualcuno piacesse. ^-^ Mi fa molto piacere!

Comunque, per le domande che vi siete posti a riguardo della fiction, spero che li capirete con il continuo della storia.

Spero di terminare al più presto il quarto capitolo. Non sarà un problema, finché continuano le lunghe notti d'insonnia. -_-'  Sigh, spero che piova al più presto! Qui si crepa dal caldo! 

Ps: Per chi non lo sapesse, ho utilizzato i veri nomi dei personaggi. Se non li capite, potete chiedermelo.

Ciao!

Doremì & Company non sono di mia proprietà.

By Ya-chan


	5. Cap 4

Secret of my heart

Capitolo: 4

Un rumore, un frenata, un botto, delle urla…sangue, dappertutto sangue…

Doremì si sveglia di colpo, tutta sudata.

Prese fiato e guardò l'orologio. Non era ancora mattina.

_Di nuovo quell'incubo_- pensò Doremì, cercando di riprendersi dallo spavento.

Si alzò dal letto e si affacciò alla finestra. Era ancora buio.

Si, quella notte le richiamava in mente tanti ricordi, quando lei e le sue amiche giravano nel cielo notturno. Quando tutte quante erano unite nelle avventure e disavventure. Niente le spaventava, beh, qualcosa sì, ma erano grande amiche.

Peccato che tutto era finito, per una sciocca litigata e per un incomprensione.

Doremì avrebbe voluto tornare a quel giorno di un anno fa, quando dovette allontanarsi di fretta da Tokyo.

Ma ormai era troppo tardi. Il passato non si poteva modificare, neanche con la magia.

- Magia?- una fitta improvvisa, la fece cadere in ginocchio-…magia?- continuava a domandarsi.

Qualcosa le stava tornando in mente, ma cosa?

- Ahii!- si lamentò.

La testa gli cominciò a scoppiare dal dolore. Con fatica e tenendosi la testa tra le mani, cercò le pastiglie e ne inghiottì una. 

Dopo un minuto il dolore si attenui. Si lasciò cadere nel letto, stremata. Tutto ciò la debilitava. Sentiva che ad ogni fitta, perdeva sempre più le forze. 

Guardò la scatoletta, che teneva ancora in mano. Ne aveva prese molte di pastiglie, da quando era tornata a Tokyo. 

Strinse la mano. Una lacrima scese sulle guance. Poi si addormentò.

- Doremì, sveglia!- la chiamò Bibi.

- Mh…che c'è?- borbottò, tra le coperte.

- E' tardi! Non hai sentito la sveglia?- la rimproverò la sorella- Sei sempre la solita dormigliona! Anche adesso, devo prendermi cura di te! Sei impossibile!

- Oh, è già mattino?- diede uno sguardo alla finestra.

- Muoviti o non riuscirai neanche a fare colazione!

- …si, si, mi alzo…- mugolò, sotto le coperte.

- Fa un po' come ti pare!- Bibi uscì dalla stanza, sbattendo la porta.

Doremì mise il naso fuori dalle coperte. Era già mattino. La luce entrava nella stanza, con insistenza. Doremì si alzò e si mise seduta. Si stropicciò gli occhi. Quanto aveva dormito?…Poco. Si sentiva ancora la stanchezza di quella sera. 

- Su, Doremì, oggi è un altro giorno…- balzò giù dal letto, cercando di metterci più grinta che poteva.

Dopo colazione, Doremì raggiunse la sua scuola.

Gli alunni erano già in classe. Doremì entrò e si andò a sedere nel suo posto…ma vide qualcosa che non andava. Il suo banco era pieno di scritte insulse e scarabocchi.

- Che?- Doremì rimase stupita. Non si sarebbe aspettata anche questo.

- Che succede Doremì? Problemi?- disse con sarcasmo una compagna e le altre risero.

- Grr…niente- rispose con voce bassa.

_Saranno state loro? Ci mancava solo questa!_

Si strinse nelle spalle e si rassegnò. Quelle cattiverie non si sarebbero fermate solo a questo, avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo.

Si guardò in giro. Onpu non era arrivata a scuola, probabilmente era alle prese con qualche film…

La lezione iniziò, ma Doremì non poté stare tranquilla neanche un secondo, essendo continua vittima dei loro scherzi.

Per colpa loro, fu costretta a rimanere in punizione più volte.

Però qualsiasi cosa la ragazza diceva, per difendersi dalle accuse dei professori, veniva inevitabilmente sgridata e sbattuta fuori dalla classe.

- Quando finirà ciò?- si chiese, mentre era fuori dalla classe, appoggiata al muro.

- Harukaze?

Doremì si voltò, verso la voce. Era Fede, l'addetta alla sala medica. E non aveva una faccia felice, ma stupita.

- Che ti è successo? Perché sei fuori?- chiese.

- Io…sono in punizione.

- Oh, e cosa hai fatto?

- …

Doremì non sapeva cosa rispondere, perché neanche lei lo sapeva.

- Ehm…devo aver risposto male all'insegnante- disse.

L'infermiera la guardò attentamente e poi riprese a parlare.

- Harukaze, noi dovremmo parlare…

- Come?- chiese sorpresa Doremì. Cosa poteva volere da lei, quella signora?- E per che cosa?- sperò che non riguardasse a qualche altra punizione.

- Non qui in corridoio…- disse.

- E dove?

- In infermeria.

- Adesso? Non posso. Sono in punizione, per tutta l'ora di lezione.

- …parlò io con la tua insegnate. Aspetta qui- entrò in classe.

_Beh, non è che me ne vado a spasso_- pensò Doremì, con ironia- _Ma cosa vorrà da me?_

Kotake vide l'infermiera Fede, entrare in classe e si domandò cosa succedesse.

Fede parlò in privato con l'insegnate, mentre gli alunni ne approfittavano per fare baccano.

- Ehi, Kotake, tutto bene?- chiese Kenta, il compagno di banco del ragazzo- Mi sembri preoccupato.

- Eh? Io? No.

- Sarà…però mi sembri diverso da ieri- fece lui.

- Perché dici questo?

- E' tutta a giornata che hai la testa fra le nuvole. Ogni volta che cerco di attirare la tua attenzione, tu m'ignori.

- …E' solo che sono soprappensiero.

- E dimmi, c'entra Doremì, in tutto questo?

Kotake sobbalzò.

- Che stai farneticando?! Perché mai mi dovrebbe interessare una ragazza così…così…- non gli vennero le parole, dalla rabbia.

Sbuffò e accavallò le gambe. Kenta lo guardò, con curiosità. Da quando quella ragazza si era iscritta alla loro scuola, Kotake non era più lo stesso. A volte sembrava allegro, altre volte di pessimo umore.

- Kenta…- incominciò a dire- Se tu venissi a conoscenza che una persona, a cui tieni tanto, sta agendo in modo sbagliato…che faresti? Glielo diresti? O ti rivolgeresti ad altri?

Kenta ci pensò su.

- Per sbagliato, cosa intendi?

- Ehm…non so...

- Beh, se è qualcosa di non grave, ne parlerei con la persona stessa…altrimenti, se la questione è più importante, mi rivolgerei alla persona in questione e a qualcun altro di più maturo.

- Mh.

- In qualsiasi modo, se quella persona ha dei grossi problemi, l'aiuto di un'altra persona, non potrebbe che fargli bene. Non credi?

- Si…   

Dopo qualche minuto, l'infermiera uscì dalla classe e chiuse la porta.

- Okey, hai il permesso di venire con me- disse.

Doremì seguì la signora, per i corridoi della scuola. Sentiva che quella non sarebbe stata una chiacchierata piacevole.

Arrivati in infermeria, Fede fece accomodare Doremì su una sedia, mentre lei si sedette vicino alla sua scrivania.

Seguì un momento di silenzio. Doremì si sentiva sempre più nervosa, anche se non capiva perché. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi.

- Dunque…- incominciò Fede- ti ho portata qui, perché devo parlare con te, di una cosa molto importante- disse seria.

- Eh?- sentì il suo cuore incominciare a battere forte- A che proposito?

- Dimmi, da quanto ti sei trasferita qui a Tokyo?

- Uhm…credo che siano passate delle settimane…

- Ma tu prima abitavi qui a Tokyo?

- Si.

- E come mai ti sei trasferita altrove? I tuoi genitori dovevano cambiare lavoro?

- …no…- chinò la testa.

- E allora perché?

- E' stata una decisione presa all'ultimo istante…

- Mh…- Fede scrutò l'alunna. Era chiaro, che non aveva voglia di parlarne- E dimmi, ti sei trovata bene qui?

- …si- mentì.

- Avevi degli amici? Li hai rivisti?

- Si.

Di nuovo silenzio.

- Mangi correttamente?

- Beh, si…anche se ultimamente un po' meno…- ammise.

- Stai seguendo una dieta?

- No.

- Stai prendendo dei medicinali?- chiese con aria più seria.

Ecco, era arrivata al punto cruciale. Doremì sentì il suo cuore, battere più forte. Che l'infermiera avesse scoperto qualcosa su di lei?

_Era per questo, allora, che mi ha chiamato?_- pensò Doremì, terrorizzata. 

- …n- no- rispose.

- No? Sicura?- insistette.

- No.

- …non aver paura di confidarti con me, Harukaze…- disse, con dolcezza- Se c'è qualcosa che non va, puoi dirmelo.

- …Ma, va tutto bene.

Fede sospirò.

- Te lo richiederò un'altra volta, Harukaze, prendi dei medicinali?

- …no.

- Mi spieghi allora, perché l'altro giorno sei svenuta?

- Beh, perché mi avevano fatto inciampa…cioè, ero inciampata- si corresse.

- Non ho capito bene…sei inciampata o ti hanno fatto inciampare?

Più che ad una tranquilla chiacchierata, sembrava più un interrogatorio.

- …Sono inciampata- rise- Ehm, sono molto maldestra.

- E solo per una caduta, hai perso i sensi?

- Ehm, sarà stato il sole…

- Non c'era molto sole.

- Oh, allora…per il sonno! Sono una dormigliona e spesso finisco per addormentarmi, durante le lezioni.

- …Ho saputo che dove ti eri trasferita, venivi seguita da un dottore. E se non sbaglio, quel posto è famoso per la sua casa di cura…

Bingo! Aveva azzeccato alla grande! Doremì sentì il sangue venirgli alla testa. Aveva paura. Ma paura di cosa, in fondo? Paura che sapesse che prendeva dei medicinali? O paura che scoprisse cosa gli era successo? 

- …I- io non so di cosa sta parlando…

- E va bene, verrò al sodo. Harukaze, ho come il presentimento che tu stia prendendo dei medicinali anti-depressivi.

Si sentì mancare il respiro. Che Kotake avesse fatto la spia e avesse spifferato tutta all'infermiera? Era l'unico che aveva visto la sua scatoletta. La odiava a tal punto, da metterla nei pasticci?

- N- non è vero!- si difese.

- Non ti conviene mentirmi, Doremì- disse seria- Quello che stai prendendo, non sono delle semplici caramelle, dovresti saperlo! Ma servono per chi ha dei problemi, riguardanti alla loro memoria. 

- …

- Non so cosa ti sia successo, né perché tu ne stia prendendo così tanti…ma è chiaro che hai un problema e molto grosso, se ti porta a prendere il medicinale.

- L- lei sta vaneggiando! Ha preso un granchio! Io sto bene! Non vede?- disse disperata- Perché dovrei prendere dei medicinali?

L'infermiera stette un attimo in silenzio.

- Doremì…io non sono qui per giudicarti. Però se continuerai così, alla prossima caduta, potresti non risvegliarti più- disse in tono grave.

Silenzio. Doremì rimase paralizzata.

- Se vuoi posso ricontattare io, il tuo medico- riprese a parlare.

- No, per favore- disse con tristezza.

- Però, tu mi prometti che ti farai visitare da un medico, al più presto?

- …va bene- acconsentì.

- Bene. Non volevo essere così dura con te, Doremì, ma non mi hai lasciato alternativa. Se scoprirò che prendi ancora quel medicinale, in quantità esagerate, sarò costretta ad avvisare la tua famiglia. D'accordo?

- Si- disse con voce bassa.

- Adesso puoi andare.

Doremì si alzò dalla sedia e con la testa china, uscì dalla sala medica.

Proprio in quel momento, Kotake uscì dai bagni e vide Doremì uscire dall'infermeria. Pensò a quello che gli aveva detto l'infermiera ed ebbe paura che gli fosse successo qualcosa. Gli venne incontro.

- Doremì…tutto a posto?- chiese.

La ragazza non gli rispose e il ragazzo non poteva vedere la sua espressione, perché coperta dai ciuffi dei capelli.

- …Perché l' hai fatto?- disse Doremì, con voce bassa.

- Eh? Cosa ho fatto?

- Non fare l'ingenuo!- alzò di colpo la testa e lo afferrò per il colletto. Era visibilmente sconvolta e arrabbiata.

- Doremì?! Cosa ti prende?- chiese stupito.

- I- io…- le parole le uscivano a fatica-…io non pensavo che mi odiassi a tal punto, Kotake.

- Ma di che stai parlando?

Delle lacrime, scesero sulle guance.

- …Io…io ti odio!!!- gli gridò, spingendolo via. 

- …Doremì?!

Doremì scappò via, con le lacrime agli occhi e si rifugiò in bagno, chiudendo a chiave.

Scoppio a piangere, terrorizzata per quello che gli aveva detto l'infermiera.

Di nuovo, problemi. Sembra che i problemi la cercassero.

_Io…io non voglio tornare là!_- pensò- _Non voglio!_

Fine quarto capitolo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tranquilli, tranquilli. Non finisce così. A dire il vero, volevo lasciare il quarto e quinto capitolo, in un unico capitolo, però sarebbe diventato troppo lungo.

Quindi, godetevi questo capitolo.

Il quinto capitolo, sarà un po' sdolcinato e triste…solo un po'. ^_^' 

Ah, se qualcuno, volesse vedere dei video che ho creato su Doremì, mi può dare la sua e-mail, così vedo di inviarla. Okey?

Ciao e alla prossima…puntata?

Doremì & Company non sono di mia proprietà (magari ^-^)

By Ya-chan 


	6. Cap 5

Secret of my heart

Capitolo: 5

Kotake era sconcertato. Perché Doremì se l'era presa con lui?

Gli sorse un dubbio. 

Che l'infermiera, avesse capito di chi stava parlando, l'altro giorno? E avesse convocato Doremì per parlarne? 

Questo vuol dire che i sospetti era veri. Doremì utilizzava quel medicinale. Non sapeva perché, ma li prendeva. E questo non portava a niente di positivo, visto com'era pallida l'ultima volta. 

Se utilizzava quel medicinale, voleva dire che Doremì non stava bene.

Kotake ripensò all'ultima litigata.

Parole confuse, riecheggiarono nella sua mente. Era vero che lui non la capiva?

Si, era così, se non si era accorto delle sue condizioni.

Decise di mettere fine a quell'assurda lite. Voleva dei chiarimenti.

Doremì estrasse dalla sua tasca, la causa della sua situazione, la scatoletta. 

_Dovrei smettere di prendere il medicinale…però, non so come fare altrimenti, per calmare il mio dolore_- pensò e inghiottì un'altra pastiglia- _Sono davvero messa in queste condizioni? Dovrei farmi vedere da un dottore? E se non servisse? E se dovessi tornare là? Non voglio. Io sono tornata per ricordare e per i miei amici._

Si bloccò. 

Amici? Finora i suoi amici, l'avevano ignorata e allontanata. Forse, se lei fosse tornata lì, loro non si sarebbero accorti della sua assenza. Forse a loro, non interessava tornare di nuovo amici…

Doremì si sedette per terra, e strinse a sé le ginocchia. Il dolore alla testa, stava passando, ma un grande senso di solitudine l'aveva pervasa. 

Kotake raggiunse i bagni delle femmine e controllò che non ci fosse nessuno in giro. Poi con timidezza, entrò nel bagno.

- Doremì…?- la chiamò.

La ragazza, sobbalzò dalla sorpresa. Che ci faceva nel bagno delle femmine Kotake? Probabilmente, voleva continuare la discussione. E lei in quel momento non se la sentiva di mettersi a litigare. 

Stette zitta, nel suo angolino, aspettando che Kotake si stancasse di cercarla e se ne andasse via.

- Doremì?- Kotake passò davanti alle quattro porte del bagno. Erano chiuse. Provò ad aprirle.

_Ti prego, ti prego! Fa che non ci sia una ragazza! Altrimenti sono fritto!_

Ma alla prima porta, non c'era nessuno, neanche alla seconda, né alla terza. Quindi, era chiaro che Doremì si trovava nel quarto bagno.

- Doremì, sei qui?- chiese, bussando.

La ragazza rimase in silenzio, immersa nei suoi pensieri.

- Mi senti?- chiese.

Silenzio.

Kotake sospirò, guardando la porta del quarto bagno, chiuso a chiave.

- Per quanto, pensi di startene qui dentro?

Nessuna risposta.

- Okey, ho capito. Non vuoi parlarmi. Ti capisco. Però vorrei chiarire, che non ho detto niente all'infermiera, della medicina che ti era caduta…gli avevo solo chiesto a cosa servisse…il resto l'avrà scoperto per deduzione.

Ancora nessuna risposta.

Sembrava che stesse parlando ai muri.

- Doremì…da quanto prendi quel medicinale? Non per farmi gli affari tuoi…però non vorrei che ti succedesse qualcosa. Al contrario di quanto pensi…io tengo molto a te…- sentì le sue guance arrossire- Ehm…e quindi, vorrei sapere perché prendi quel medicinale. Questa volta ti starò ad ascoltare…

- …Lasciami in pace.

Si sentì una voce debole, da dietro la porta.

- …No, se questo vuol dire, lasciare che tu stia male.

- E a te, cosa interessa? Non sono affari tuoi- la voce di Doremì era quasi morta.

- Mi interessa, invece! Voglio essere sicuro che tu stia bene!

- …Io sto bene. Adesso lasciami in pace.

- Cosa ti è successo? Cosa è successo alla Doremì che conoscevo? Quella sempre allegra e che non si abbatteva mai?

- …si è stancata di questa vita.

- Perché dici questo?

- Perché è la verità…

Kotake sospirò di nuovo e si sedette per terra, con la schiena appoggiata alla porta.

- E' buffo. Sai che se mi scoprono qui, passerò dei guai?- disse Kotake, con una risatina.

- Allora, vattene.

- Sei sempre così gentile?

- No, solo con chi mi è particolarmente antipatico.

- Spiritosa!

Seguì qualche secondo di silenzio.

- Questa scena mi è familiare, sai? Ti ricordi l'ultimo giorno di elementare?

- …

- Tu non ti eri presentata a scuola, e ti eri rinchiusa al Maho. Non volevi vedere nessuno.

- …

- Tutti tentammo in qualche modo di tranquillizzarti…ma sembrava un tentativo inutile, non volevi sentire ragioni.

- …

- Però alla fine, sei uscita dal negozio…- sorrise- Farai la stessa cosa adesso?

Ricordi…ancora ricordi…di quello che era stato tempo fa…ricordi che dovrebbero fare bene, ma che invece provocano dolore.

Doremì vide passargli alla mente spezzoni di quell'episodio, ma era tutto confuso…non riusciva a vedere bene il volto delle persone. Era un garbuglio di immagini e sensazioni. Dal più profondo posto della mente, riaffioravano i ricordi.

Avrebbe voluto ricordare, era ritornata apposta. Ma adesso quei ricordi, quelle sensazioni…gli facevano paura. Non voleva soffrire ulteriormente. Ricacciò indietro le immagini, da poco tornate alla mente.

- Falla finita!- gli gridò- Sta zitto!

- E perché? Forse perché c'è qualcosa che ti tormenta…è così?

- No…non lo so…oh, insomma, che vuoi da me?! Litigare, forse?

- Perché pensi sempre, che voglia litigare con te?

- Perché è così. Da quando sono arrivata, non avete fatto altro che prendervela con me…non avete voluto neanche sentire le ragioni, per cui non mi sono fatta sentire, in tutto questo tempo.

- Hai ragione, non avrei dovuto comportarmi così…però è stato più forte di me…- sorrise- Sai, da quando te ne sei andata, non ho fatto altro che pensare a te e al perché della tua fuga. Ho pensato che forse in qualche modo, la causa ero io. Forse avevo sbagliato qualcosa o ti avevo detto alcune cose, che ti avevano fatto soffrire. E più passava il tempo, più avevo paura di averti già perso…- si fermò e appoggiò il viso alla porta- Ma ora che sei tornata, non voglio di nuovo perderti…non un'altra volta. Capisci, Doremì?

Silenzio.

- Doremì?- incominciò a preoccuparsi- Doremì, rispondimi! Non farmi spaventare!- si alzò di colpo in piedi- Doremì!

Kotake provò ad aprire la porta e notò che non era più chiusa a chiave. Non capì quando Doremì l'aveva aperta. Evidentemente, quando stavano parlando, dato che prima era chiusa a chiave.

Kotake vide la ragazza seduta a terra, apparentemente senza conoscenza. 

- Doremì, stai bene?- la scrollò dolcemente.

Lei reagì a malapena, come se non avesse più forza in corpo. 

- Doremì, vuoi che ti porti dall'infermiera Fede?

- No!

- Ma se non ti reggi neanche in piedi!

- Sto bene, ti ho già detto.

- A vederti, non sembrerebbe- gli capitò di notare un pacchetto buttato per terra- Ne hai presa una?

Doremì non rispose, si limitò ad abbassare la testa.

- Ti porto in infermeria- disse deciso.

- No!

- Beh, allora ti porto fuori. Non puoi startene qui, in queste condizioni.

- Non preoccuparti per me- prese la scatoletta e tentò di alzarsi. Barcollò e cadde tra le braccia di Kotake.

- Vedi?- gli rinfacciò lui- Su, appoggiati a me. Ti aiuto io.

Un'altra immagine, un altro momento, un'altra sensazione. Non era la prima volta che Kotake l'aiutava. Un altro ricordo che tornava alla mente.

- No, c'è la faccio da sola- si staccò da lui- Tu torna in classe, prima che la prof. si arrabbi con te.

- Eh, non preoccuparti. Sono abituato alle sgridate di quella megera- rise.

Doremì abbozzò un sorriso.

Chissà perché proprio lui doveva venirgli in soccorso? Perché lui?

Proprio in quel momento, suono la campana dell'ultima ora.

- Oh, siamo fortunati. Così potrai andare direttamente a casa- disse Kotake.

- Già- camminò verso l'uscita del bagno- Senti, non c'è più bisogno che tu stia qua. Puoi tornartene a casa.

- E lasciarti in queste condizioni? Siamo impazziti?

- Senti, tu non sei il mio protettore, né la mia guardia del corpo! Quindi, vai via!

- Ricominci di nuovo, con il tuo atteggiamento poco gentile?

- Scusami tanto!- ironizzò.

- Sei una sciocca!

- E tu un presuntuoso!

- Sciocca!

- Presuntuoso!

Si fecero le smorfie.

Si bloccarono e scoppiarono a ridere. Era da tempo, che non litigavano in quel modo, come alle elementari.

- Il tempo passa, ma noi non cambiamo- disse Kotake.

- Già- ammise Doremì.

E mentre sembrava che tutto andasse per il meglio, una sorpresa attendeva loro.

La porta del bagno si aprì ed entrò una ragazza.

Tutti e tre rimasero paralizzati. Nessuno proferì parola. Seguì un imbarazzante silenzio. Soprattutto per Kotake. Poteva dirsi ora, veramente fritto.

Fine quinto capitolo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ih- ih! Cosa succederà adesso? ^-^ Che malefica che sono!

Questo capitolo, fa riferimento a due episodi dell'ultima serie di Doremì.

Non fate caso a qualche errore di distrazione.

Adesso vi lascio! Commenti, please!

Vedrò di pubblicare al più presto il seguito. 

Ciao!

Doremì & Company, non sono di mia proprietà.

By Ya-chan


	7. Cap6

Secret of my heart

Capitolo: 6

La notizia che Kotake si trovava in un bagno per femmine, fece il giro della scuola. E anche che era in dolce compagnia di Doremì.

Maligne voci, modificarono la versione originale della scoperta. Si diceva che i due ragazzi si erano ritrovati apposta, per stare insieme, o altro simile.

Proprio per questo Kotake e Doremì furono fatti chiamare nello studio del preside.

Appena entrarono, furono fulminati dagli sguardi dei professori.

_Ahi, ahi! Qui si mette male!_- pensò Kotake.

- Allora, vi ho convocati qui- disse il preside- perché gira per la scuola, una strana voce. E' vero che eravate insieme nel bagno femminile?

- Si- dissero i due.

- E tu, Kotake, non sai che è proibito per i maschi entrare nel bagno delle ragazze?

- Si- disse.

- E allora perché eri lì? Dovevi incontrarti con Doremì?

- No…cioè, si. Volevo parlare con lei.

- Ah, si? E non potevate parlarvi in un altro momento?

- Ehm, no.

Doremì guardò Kotake, si sentiva visibilmente a disagio.

Non era giusto che si prendesse tutta la colpa. In fondo, se lei non si fosse arrabbiata con lui, Kotake non l'avrebbe seguita nel bagno. Però, anche lui, perché non aveva aspettato, fuori dal bagno?

- Sai cosa significhi, infrangere una norma scolastica?- disse il preside.

- Si.

- Mi scusi, signor preside- intervenne Doremì- La colpa non è sua. Se lui è entrato, è solo per colpa mia.

- Eh?- si sorprese il ragazzo.

- E come mai?

- Non mi sentivo bene. Avevo dei capogiri. E lui se n'è accorto ed è venuto ad aiutarmi.

- Quindi, dici che lui è venuto in tuo soccorso?

- Si.

- E' così che stanno le cose, Kotake?

- Eh? Ah…ecco io…- Doremì gli pestò il piede- Si!

- Signor preside, vuole davvero credere alla parola di questi due ragazzini?- intervenne un insegnante- Girano strane voci su di loro.

- Uhm…c'è qualcuno che potrebbe testimoniare su quello che è accaduto?- chiese ai due ragazzi.

Kotake e Doremì si guardarono a vicenda. No, non c'era nessuno che poteva salvarli, da quella situazione imbarazzante.

-  Si, io- intervenne un'altra voce.

Tutti si girarono verso l'entrata dello studio. Era l'infermiera Fede.

- Potrebbe spiegarsi meglio?- chiese il preside.

- Ho chiamato io Doremì in infermeria, perché non si sentiva bene. Evidentemente, continuava a non stare bene, quando è uscita dalla sala medica. Quindi, ho chiesto a Kotake di seguirla e accertarsi che stesse bene.

Doremì guardò con fare interrogativo, Kotake. Lui fece spallucce. Non capiva di cosa stesse parlando l'infermiera Fede.

- Uhm, quindi i due ragazzi sono innocenti, vittime di malelingue- fece il preside- Ma questo non toglie il fatto che Kotake, non doveva entrare nel bagno femminile.

- Era un caso d'emergenza, ha dovuto- spiegò Fede.

- E va bene, Kotake, per questa volta la passi. Ma che non si ripeta più, chiaro?

- Ma come signor preside, li lascia andare così?- intervenne un professore.

- Non credo che ci sia niente di male, nel soccorrere una compagna- disse il preside.

- Però…- insistette.

- Adesso basta con le lamentele. Io mi fido dei miei alunni- si rivolse ai due- Potete andare, ragazzi.

Kotake e Doremì tirarono un sospirò di sollievo. Per una volta, l'avevano scampata. Niente punizione.

Una volta usciti, furono fermati dall'infermiera Fede.

- Grazie, signora Fede- ringraziarono loro.

- Sia chiaro che l' ho fatto, solo perché non mi sembrava giusto che foste puniti. E poi Kotake, come ti è saltato in mente, di entrare nel bagno femminile? Se ci fosse stata un'altra ragazza all'interno?

- …scusi- abbassò il capo, imbarazzato- Ho agito senza pensare.

- E Doremì, questo ti serva da lezione. Se non ci fosse stato Kotake, poteva andare peggio, sai?

- …mh- ammise.

- Adesso vi lascio, torno in sala medica. Voi, invece, tornate in classe. Questo banale incidente, ha già causato abbastanza problemi.

- D'accordo- risposero i due ragazzi e si avviarono verso la loro classe.

Kotake e Doremì camminarono per i corridoi. Gli alunni erano già rientrati nelle loro classi.

Nessuno dei due, disse una parola.

La situazione era già abbastanza imbarazzante. Per non parlare dei pettegolezzi, che giravano intorno a loro.

_Ci mancava solo questa…già prima parlavano male di me alle spalle, adesso si moltiplicheranno le chiacchiere_- pensò Doremì- _Perché è successo? Avevo già abbastanza problemi, senza che si aggiungesse questo. E tutto per colpa di Kotake. Tutto è iniziato da lui! Se lui non avesse parlato con l'infermiera Fede, se lui non fosse entrato nel bagno, se lui non…di sicuro, in questo momento sarei ancora a piangere- _ammise- _E va bene, ammetto che la vera colpevole sono io. Ho trascinato nel mio caos, Kotake. E io non mi sono dimostrata gentile con lui._

- Grazie- disse.

- Come?

- Ti ho ringraziato- spiegò.

- E per che cosa?

- Che domande, per avermi risollevato l'umore…anche se entrando nel bagno, hai peggiorato la situazione.

- Eh, la colpa tua. Invece di scappare via, perché non mi hai spiegato la situazione?

- …ero arrabbiata, come potevo discuterne lì in corridoio?

- Ti saresti dovuta sforzare. Non potrò sempre seguirti nei tuoi capricci.

- Ah, è così?- Doremì si arrabbiò per le parole di Kotake- Scusami tanto se faccio i capricci, mio eroe! Ma se non erro, io non ti ho mai chiesto di seguirmi! Te l' ho già detto, non sei la mia guardia del corpo!

Kotake si accorse di aver esagerato. Però come poteva rimediare? Se non avesse fatto qualcosa, Doremì l'avrebbe di nuovo odiato.

- Aspetta, io non volevo dire questo…

- E invece si! Sai, per un momento, ho pensato davvero che potessimo tornare quelli di una volta, però mi sbagliavo di grosso!

- Non ti sbagli, noi possiamo tornare amici come prima…

- Amici…io non so di che farmene della tua amicizia! Io voglio solo essere lasciata in pace!

- Se la pensi così, ti starò alla larga, sta certa! A me non interessa una ragazza frignona e che preferisce scappare, invece che affrontare i suoi problemi!

- Tu…tu non sai cosa sto passando! Come ti permetti di giudicarmi, proprio tu!

- Posso, eccome! Ho passato un sacco di tempo a cercarti e questo è il risultato? Perché dobbiamo sempre litigare?! Proprio adesso che io…- arrossì di colpo- io…- non seppe continuare e gli diede le spalle, per non far notare il suo rossore.

Doremì lo guardò, senza capire.

Poi pensò che neanche a lei, piaceva litigare così con lui. Non adesso che cominciava a non sentirsi più sola. Non voleva perdere di nuovo la sua amicizia.

- Scusa…- disse con voce bassa- Ho esagerato. Tu mi hai aiutato e io ti sto ringraziando in questa maniera…non è proprio il mio modo di fare…- ammise.

Kotake si girò verso lei. L'afferrò per le spalle.

- Non importa…è solo che desidero, adesso più che mai, starti vicino. Ho perso anche fin troppo tempo a dimenticarti…mentre non facevo che pensare a te…

Doremì si sentì il cuore, battere forte. Un emozione nuova, mai provati finora. Che significava?

Non capiva ciò che voleva dire Kotake, però sentiva che erano diretti a lei, in particolar modo. Sentiva gli occhi azzurri di Kotake, fissi su i suoi. Era uno sguardo diverso dal solito, era più serio.

- E- ehm. Kotake...dobbiamo tornare in classe- disse imbarazzata dalla situazione.

Kotake si accorse, di quello che aveva appena detto alla ragazza . Arrossì di nuovo e si staccò di colpo, da Doremì.

- Tutto bene, Kotake?- chiese- Adesso mi sembri tu, quello che sta male- scherzò un po'.

- No, tutto bene…- riprese il suo colorito normale- Hai ragione, torniamo in classe- avanzò per primo.

- Kotake…?- lo chiamò.

Il ragazzo si fermò e guardò dietro di sé.

- Si?

- Possiamo tornare amici?- chiese un po' timorosa.

Kotake sorrise.

- Sciocca, noi siamo già amici.

Doremì si sentì risollevata. Contraccambiò il sorriso e insieme raggiunsero la loro classe. Ignari ancora una volta, di cosa sarebbe successo in seguito.

Fine sesto capitolo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Allora??? Voglio sapere, come ci siete rimasti.

Vi è piaciuta?

E' corta, lo so. Spero di scrivere di più nel prossimo capitolo…che non ho ancora iniziato '

Ciao!

Doremì & Company non sono di mia proprietà.

By Ya-chan


	8. Cap7

Secret of my heart

Capitolo: 7

Una giornata solare, gli uccellini cantavano allegramente.

Sembrava che ogni cosa, adesso si sarebbe aggiustata. Nessun problema, nessun dolore affliggevano Doremì. Si, c'era sempre qualche problema, ma erano cose da niente, possibili da aggiustare.

Doremì si alzò di buon ora, scese dal suo letto, con una grinta che non aveva mai avuto da quando era arrivata a Tokyo. Si vestì e scese in cucina.

- Buongiorno, mamma!- salutò allegramente, sedendosi a tavola.

- …Doremì?- la madre era molto sorpresa- Come mai sei già sveglia?

- Perché, non posso?

- No, non è questo…è solo che ti ci vogliono ore, per farti alzare dal letto- disse incredula.

- Ah, capisco. Però adesso ho deciso di cambiare!- disse allegra.

- Mi fa piacere sentirtelo dire- disse il padre, entrando in cucina, con in mano il giornale- Sai, io e tua madre, abbiamo notato che non stavi bene ultimamente…

- E' acqua passata- sorrise- Adesso sono tornata più in forma che mai! A proposito…ci sono bistecche?

- Doremì! Devi fare la colazione, non il pranzo!- gli disse la madre.

- Eh- eh- rise, mettendosi una mano dietro la testa- Già, è vero. Che sciocca.

- Mamma, sono andata in stanza di Doremì per svegliarla, ma non c'era…- entrò Bibi- Sai dove si possa essere cacciata…ahhh?!- la sorella rimase stupita di vedere già alzata Doremì.

- Ciao Bibi!- la salutò, come se non fosse successo niente di straordinario.

- C- come mai…?!

- Hai visto, Bibi? Sembra che Doremì abbia deciso di cambiare- gli disse la madre, con il sorriso sulle labbra.

- Ah- ha, lo vedo- disse Bibi e si sedette al suo posto, per fare colazione.

La giornata era iniziata bene. Come poteva andare storto?

Doremì uscì di casa, per dirigersi a scuola, ma mentre correva, non vide una persona spuntare all'improvviso da un vicolo.

- Ahhhh!- Doremì andò a sbattere contro di lei e caddero tutte e due- ahi!- si lamentò.

Si guardò davanti e vide la causa della sua caduta.

- Scusa, non ti avevo vista- disse dispiaciuta e aiutò la persona ad alzarsi da terra- Tutto a posto?

- …si. La colpa è mia. Non sarei dovuta sbucare all'improvviso.

La persona davanti a lei, indossava un antiquato mantello, con un cappuccio che gli copriva il volto.

- Ehm…ci conosciamo?- chiese Doremì- Mi sembra di averla già vista da qualche parte…

- Eh? N- no, si sbaglia. Sono nuova di qui.

- Ah- sentì le campane della scuola, in lontananza- Ahhh, la scuola!- si ricordò- Devo andare! Mi scusi per l'incidente. Arrivederci!- scappò via.

- Ah…aspetti!

- Si?- si bloccò.

- Tenga- gli diede un ciondolo, con un ciondolo a forma di pietra rosa- E' per lei.

- Cos'è?- chiese la ragazza, guardando da più vicino l'oggetto.

Ma non appena alzò lo sguardo, verso il personaggio, scoprì che se n'era già andato.

- Ehh? E dove si è andato a cacciare?- si guardò intorno. Di nuovo le campane- Ahhh! La scuola!! Arriverò in ritardo!- riprese a correre.

Qualche minuto più tardi, Doremì era arrivata a scuola. Ma non si trovava in classe, bensì fuori.

- Uffi, com'è pignolo il professore! Per qualche minuto di ritardo!

Doremì non era stata accettata in classe.

- Ma almeno non sono sola- ridacchiò.

Accanto a lei, appoggiato al muro, c'era Kotake.

- Uffi, questa volta non c'è l' ho fatta- disse Kotake.

Era arrivato anche lui in ritardo.

- Pensavo che non facessi più ritardi- lo stuzzicò.

- Invece tu non cambi. Sei la solita dormigliona.

- Che? Per tua informazione, stamattina mi sono alzata presto e sarei arrivata puntuale, se non fosse stato per…

- Per?

- Naaa, tu non ci crederesti.

- Prova.

- Beh, mi sono scontrata con una persona…e subito dopo, questa è scomparsa.

- Forse se ne sarà andata, senza che tu te ne accorgessi- ipotizzò.

- Mh…- Doremì estrasse il ciondolo dalla tasca- E mi ha dato questo- glielo mostrò.

- Curioso…- Kotake l'osservò- Però non sembra di valore. Non sai perché te lo abbia dato?

- No, non lo conoscevo neanche…anzi, forse si- disse pensierosa.

- Come?

- Si, ho avuto l'impressione di averlo già visto…

- E dove?

- Uhm…- ci pensò su- Ma certo! L' ho incontrato in un vecchio negozio…come si chiamava? Ah, il Maho.

- Maho?!

- Si.

- Pensavo che l'avessero chiuso- disse- E' da tempo che non aveva un proprietario.

- Il Maho…chissà perché questo nome mi è familiare?

Kotake la guardò un po' sorpreso.

- Doremì…tu non ti ricordi del Maho?

- Eh? Perché, dovrei?

- Com'è possibile, che non te lo ricordi?- chiese sempre più stupito- Non puoi essertene dimenticata!

- Non capisco…- disse la ragazza confusa- Io non ho mai avuto a che fare, con quel negozio.

Adesso si, che Kotake era preoccupato.

- Doremì…hai perso la memoria?

Doremì sobbalzò.

- N- no…è solo che me lo sono dimenticata…sai com'è…il tempo passa e…- disse incerta- Perché non me lo dici tu, così mi rinfresco la memoria?

- …il Maho, era il negozio dove tu e le tue amiche ci lavoravate.

- Cosa?!

- Non ricordi?

- Eh? Ah, si, ricordo…il Maho! Come ho fatto a dimenticarmelo?- rise.

Ma in realtà, non si ricordava niente di quel negozio. Anche se, aveva l'impressione di esserci già stata.

_Il Maho? _

Doremì provò a spremersi le meningi…cosa le ricordava il Maho? Cosa significava per lei?

Ricordava solo un atmosfera cupa e tetra. E un immagine…una foto scattata tempo fa…

Che tutto quello era collegato? E il ciondolo?

C'era una persona di cui si doveva ricordare…ma chi era?

- Doremì?- mosse la mano, davanti agli occhi- Tutto bene? Mi sei sembrata in trance.

- No, niente.

- Bene, anche perché alla prossima ora abbiamo l'ora di fisica…e non vorrei che svenissi di nuovo.

- Unf, spiritoso.

- Ma io non sto scherzando.

- Beh, hai sbagliato giorno, allora. Oggi mi sento in gran forma! Sento che potrei scalare una montagna!

- Esagerata.

- Lo dici tu. Mi sento troppo di buon umore.

- Non sembri affatto la persona di qualche giorno fa.

- Perché, volevi che rimanessi così?

- No, mi piaci di più quando sei allegra.

Un battito del cuore. Un emozione che si ripete. Attimi interminabili di sguardi, dove il silenzio può regnare sovrano.

- Come hai detto?- chiese la ragazza.

- Eh? Ah…dicevo così per dire, non prendermi sempre alla lettera- s'imbarazzò.

Tornò di nuovo il silenzio.

I due guardarono assorti, oltre la finestra del corridoio. I minuti sembravano durare un'eternità. Di sotto fondo un leggero brusio delle lezioni in classe, coloravano quella giornata. I due sospirarono.

- Kotake, tu hai la ragazza?

Una semplice domande, mise in stato di agitazione il ragazzo.

- …No. Perché me lo chiedi?

- Così, per passare il tempo.

- Ah, si?

- Però c'è una ragazza che ti piace, vero?

- Eh?

- Se non sbaglio, mi sembra di ricordare, che alle elementari ti piaceva…Tamaki…o era Onpu?

- Nessuna delle due.

- Come, dici sul serio? Vuol dire che non ti piaceva nessuna delle nostre compagne di classe?

- Non ho detto questo.

- E allora chi? Dai, sono curiosa- disse insistente.

- Non posso dirtelo.

- Uff, non sei per niente simpatico.

- E tu, piuttosto? A quanto so, eri cotta del capitano della squadra di calcio.

- Si, è vero. Purtroppo, a lui piaceva la manager della squadra.

- Eh- eh. Tutti si erano accorti dei loro sentimenti, tranne tu.

- Ehi, cerca di non girare il coltello dalla parte della lama! Ero ancora inesperta.

- Oh, e perché adesso non lo sei?- ironizzò.

- Beh, credo di essere cresciuta.

- E c'è qualcuno che ti piace?

- Si.

Il cuore di Kotake cominciò a battere forte, come se stesse correndo da ore.

- C- chi è?

Doremì lo guardò e gli sorrise.

- Non lo conosci. E' un ragazzo che ho conosciuto, dove mi ero trasferita prima.

Silenzio. Kotake la guardò e dentro di sé, sentì nascere un angoscia. Il cuore smise di battere così forte.

- …E glielo hai detto?- disse con la testa china.

- Non ne ho avuto l'occasione…anche perché, quello non era uno dei momenti più idonei per dirglielo. E poi, io gli devo molto. Mi è stato vicino e io non lo ringrazierò abbastanza.

- Vicino?

- Si, mi ha aiutato, come nessuno aveva fatto finora.

- Ah, si? Forse dovresti metterti con lui- aggiunse una certa ironia.

- Che? Figurati. Adesso lui è lontano e chissà quanto tempo passerà, prima che io lo riveda. Forse lui si sarà già dimenticato di me- aggiunse con tristezza- Però, non importa. Ormai è acqua passata, ciò che conta è il presente!

- Già.

- E come prima cosa, cercherò di parlare con le mie amiche. E cercherò di spiegargli la situazione.

- Credo che anche con me, dovrai fare la stessa cosa. Non mi hai ancora spiegato cosa ti è successo.

- Già, hai ragione. Però non me la sento di parlartene qui in corridoio. Mi aspetti dopo la fine della scuola?

- D'accordo.

- Bene.

Suonò la campana del cambio dell'ora.

- Bene, è ora di andare. Mi ero stancata di stare qui in piedi, senza fare niente- disse- A dopo, allora!- e corse negli spogliatoi.

- A dopo.

Doremì raggiunse gli spogliatoi e aprì il suo armadietto. Quel giorno c'era lezione di nuoto. Non erano molto frequenti le lezioni di nuoto, però piacevano agli studenti.

La ragazza fece per prendere il costume, ma qualcosa cadde dal suo armadietto.

_Una lettera?_- pensò Doremì, mentre l'apriva- _E non c'è nemmeno il nome del mittente. Dunque…_- la lesse.

Dopo neanche qualche minuto, Doremì cominciò a sudare freddo. Non si sarebbe mai aspettata una cosa del genere. Perché proprio lei?

Lesse e rilesse più volte la lettera, cercando di capirne il significato e il mittente. Niente. Era tutto confuso.

Le compagne uscirono tutte dallo spogliatoio, per andare in piscina, mentre Doremì rimase sempre in piedi a fissare quella lettera.

Era chiaro. Chi gliela aveva messa nel suo armadietto, c'è l'aveva con lei. E c'era solo l'imbarazzo della scelta, visto quante persone sembrava che c'è l'avessero con lei.

Doremì rimise la lettera nell'armadietto e chiuse la porticina, prima di raggiungere gli altri.

Eppure, in quella mattina così perfetta, sembra che tutto si sarebbe risolto. Sembra che la luce della speranza si fosse accesa, in fondo a quel cunicolo buio.

Invece, sembrava che tutto fosse tornato come prima. Peggio di prima.

E quella lettera minatoria, gli aveva aperto gli occhi.

Fine settimo capitolo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Okey, okey. C'è stato un momento in cui il mio cervello è andato in pappa, però mi sto riprendendo…forse '

Beh, ammetto che non è un granché questo capitolo. Ma c'è la metterò tutta per migliorarmi nel prossimo capitolo. Si, forse ho già qualche ideuzza…

Ah, ripeto che se qualcuno non capisce qualcosa, me lo faccia sapere. .

Doremì & Company, non sono di mia proprietà.

By Ya-chan


	9. Cap8

Secret of my heart

Capitolo: 8

Ancora una volta, la speranza riposta in Doremì, pian piano svaniva, riempita dal timore.

A cosa era servito, reagire alla sofferenza, se poi non cambiava niente?

Ci sarebbe sempre stato qualcuno, che l'avrebbe odiata? Non poteva cambiare il suo destino?

Doremì arrivò alla piscina all'aperto, con la classe.

All'inizio c'erano gli esercizi di riscaldamento e tutti, seguirono i movimenti della professoressa, come se fossero ad una lezione di aerobica. Poi ad una ad uno, ci si emergeva in vasca.

L'acqua era fredda, ma non troppo. E poi, quel giorno faceva caldo, anche se non era ancora arrivata l'estate.

Doremì ripensò alla lettera. Il mittente gli aveva esplicitamente avvisato, che avrebbe rischiato la vita, se non si fosse messa da parte. Lui sapeva tutto di lei, anche il suo segreto, e non ci avrebbe messo niente a distruggergli la vita.

La ragazza entrò in acqua e si attaccò al bordo della piscina, come tutti gli altri.

Forse avrebbe dovuto chiedere aiuto, a proposito della lettera. Ma a chi? Non aveva ancora fatto pace con le sue amiche…e Kotake, non voleva coinvolgerlo. L'aveva già aiutata e si era ritrovato nei pasticci.

Guardò alla sua destra in fondo, c'era Onpu e alla sua sinistra, Tamaki.

Accanto a lei, c'erano invece delle compagne, che conosceva solo di vista. Tra quelle, riconobbe Maky.

Doremì ripensò all'episodio del bagno. Chi l'avrebbe detto che proprio in quel momento, sarebbe entrata Tamaki? Quella era stata pura sfortuna. Lo sguardo sconcertato e quasi un po' divertito, di Tamaki, le rimasse impresso. Erano rimasti completamente di sasso, mentre Tamaki, sicura come non mai e con il sorrisino sulle labbra, passò tra loro e andò a lavarsi le mani. Per poi uscire dal bagno. Né Doremì, né Kotake, fecero qualcosa per fermarla. Però se l'avessero fatto, sarebbe sembrato che nascondevano qualcosa.

Doremì sospirò, mentre l'insegnate dava l'ordine, di riscaldarsi in acqua.

Poi ad uno a uno, bisognava nuotare a stile libero per tutta la lunghezza della vasca. Tutti erano concentrati.

Anche Doremì, aveva lo sguardo fisso sull'altra sponda della piscina. Il suo turno era dopo un bel po' di persone.

All'improvviso si sentì trascinare giù in acqua. Era qualcosa di potente, se non riusciva più a riemergere. Tentò di divincolarsi, mentre l'aria nei polmoni stava per finire. Nessuno dei compagni si era accorto di quello che succedeva.

Doremì agitò mani e gambe e sentì l'acqua entrargli in bocca, aveva finito l'ossigeno. Mosse la testa e solo lì si accorse che non era un oggetto, ma una persona che la stava trascinando sul fondo della piscina.

Venne percossa dalla paura, un sentimento di timore che non sarebbe riuscita a sopravvivere. Sentì pian piano che il suo corpo cedeva, aveva rallentato il movimento.

Per qualche istante, rivide le sue amiche e le avventure che avevano superato insieme. Però adesso loro dov'erano, ora che aveva bisogno del loro aiuto più che mai.

Non le avrebbe più riviste? Non avrebbe più avuto modo di scusarsi? Non avrebbe più chiacchierato con loro? Non avrebbe più recuperato la memoria?

Le forze, la stavano cedendo. Poi sentì che la presa alle sue spalle, rallentava. Il suo corpo era libero dal peso. Però era troppo debole, per ritentare di salire in superficie. Si lasciò andare, mentre sentiva che perdeva conoscenza.

Gli capitò di sentire un tuffo, prima di perdere definitivamente conoscenza.

Nero…tutto nero…

Riaprì gli occhi, non era più in acqua. C'era molta luce. Che si trovasse in cielo? Allora era morta?

Non sarebbe stata la prima volta. Quell'esperienza l'aveva già provata e ormai non provava tanta paura.

Davanti ai suoi occhi, comparvero confuse tre immagini. Focalizzò meglio e vide che erano tre persone, Fede, Onpu e Kotake. Che ci facevano loro lì? Erano morti, anch'essi?

Sentì un borbottare di voci.

Aprì bene gli occhi e si guardò attorno. Capì di essere in infermeria, in un lettino.

- Come stai?- fu la prima cosa che capì. L'infermiera Fede, la guardava con preoccupazione, ma con un certo sollievo.

- …mh…- mugolò lei e tentò di alzarsi.

- No, non sforzarti. E' meglio che rimasti distesa- gli disse Fede.

- …ma adesso mi sento meglio…- disse con la voce bassa. La gola le bruciava e i timpani gli facevano male.

- Hai corso un grande rischio- fece l'infermiera.

- Che è successo?- chiese, ancora confusa. Quello che gli era capitato gli sembrava solo il frutto di un sogno.

- Stavi annegando- spiegò.

- Ah- adesso era sicura che non aveva sognato.

Si guardò i palmi delle mani. No, non era morta.

- Sei salva, grazie all'intervento tempestivo dei tuoi compagni- disse l'infermiera.

Accanto a Doremì c'erano i due ragazzi, che la guardavano senza dire niente.

- Mi avete aiutata voi?- chiese lei.

Loro annuirono.

- Grazie.

Non dissero niente.

- Bene, Doremì, vuoi che chiami i tuoi genitori o ti sei già ripresa?

- Non li chiami, sto bene adesso.

- Mh, d'accordo. Però è meglio che rimani qui, fino alla fine delle lezioni.

Doremì annuì.

- E voi, ragazzi, potete tornare in classe. La vostra amica si riprenderà.

- D'accordo- dissero i due.

E con indecisione, uscirono dall'infermeria.

Seguì il silenzio. Doremì sospirò sollevata. Dopo tutto era troppo presto per lei, per morire.

- Allora, vuoi spiegarmi cosa è successo?- chiese Fede, mettendosi seduta ai piedi del letto.

- Non lo so…

- Ti è venuto un crampo? Un capogiro? Stai continuando a prendere quelle pastiglie?

- No, niente del genere. Credo di essermi sentita trascinare, sul fondo della piscina.

- Trascinare?

- Si.

- E cosa pensi che ti abbia trascinato?

- Mh…- ci pensò su. Sì, adesso ricordava quell'immagine dietro alle sue spalle, era stata una persona, che l'aveva fatta quasi affogare-…non lo so.

- Sicura? Non è piuttosto che non me lo vuoi dire?

- N- no, perché dovrei?

- Prima inciampi, adesso affoghi. Mia cara, c'è qualcosa che non torna. Troppi incidenti in poco tempo. La prossima volta cosa sarà, cadere dalle scale?

- …

- Capisco che non vuoi dare la colpa a qualcuno, però qui non si scherza. Ti rendi conto che non avevi più aria nei polmoni? Se non avesti sputato l'acqua, adesso non ti saresti svegliata. E' per la tua incolumità, che te lo dico. Se sai qualcosa, se è stato qualcuno a causare questi incidenti, è bene che mi avverti.

Doremì stette zitta. Non era sicura di quello che aveva visto, sott'acqua, anche perché stava soffocando. Però non erano dei semplici incidenti, quelli. Qualcuno l'aveva fatta inciampare, qualcuno aveva tentato di affogarla e qualcuno gli aveva mandato quella lettera. Già, e se quella lettera fosse collegata con quell'episodio?

_Perché mi succede questo proprio ora?_- pensò atterrita la ragazza- _Non bastava già la notizia della lettera? Adesso anche l'affogamento! E' chiaro che qualcuno non mi ha visto di buon occhio, già dal primo giorno…ma chi?_

Doremì cercò di riordinare le idee un po' confuse. Le immagini, mentre stava affogando, stavano prendendo forma. Quella sagoma, era di una ragazza, non c'era dubbio.

- Doremì, tutto bene?

- Eh?- si svegliò dai suoi pensieri- S-si…

- Beh, sei sicura che non vuoi che chiami i tuoi genitori?

- Cosa? No!

- …D'accordo, come preferisci.

- Grazie.

- Va bene, riposati. Ti avviserò io.

Doremì mosse il capo e si sdraiò nel lettino.

Una volta a casa, avrebbe tentato di riordinare le idee. Adesso no, era troppo stanca e voleva solo dormire e dimenticare…se solo fosse così facile…

- Cosa sarà successo?- si chiese Kotake, mentre camminava insieme a Onpu nel corridoio.

- …Mh, chissà.

- Com'è possibile, che sia rimasta per così tanto tempo sott'acqua? Tutto ciò è strano.

Onpu annuì, anche lei non riusciva a capire bene la situazione. Era scossa. Era mancata per qualche giorno da scuola e al suo ritorno vede la sua amica Doremì quasi annegata…aspetta, amica? Lo è ancora per lei? No, non era questo il momento per pensarci!

- Tu hai notato qualcosa di strano?- chiese il ragazzo.

- Mh…no, non so. So solo che un minuto c'era e l'altro era già sotto l'acqua. Per fortuna che sei subito intervenuto.

- Già, ma se non ti avessi sentito, non me ne sarei accorto…e a quest'ora lei…- scosse la testa. Non voleva farsi venire in mente dei brutti pensieri.

_E' possibile che prenda ancora farmaci? Eppure mi aveva rassicurato che stava bene! Perché, proprio ora, Doremì?_- pensò Kotake, mentre con rabbia stringeva i pugni.

- Aspetta un attimo, Kotake- disse Onpu- Lascio la sua roba nel suo armadietto e ti raggiungo…

- D'accordo…

Onpu aprì l'armadietto e lasciò il costume di Doremì nell'armadietto. Stava per chiudere, quando gli scivolarono dei fogli dall'armadietto. Si chinò per raccoglierli e notò una strana lettera.

- E questo cos'è?- chiese curiosa, mentre senza pensarci lo lesse, come se presagisse qualcosa. E poi, non era proprio frugare tra la roba di Doremì…era stato solo un caso che aveva incontrato la lettera.

Kotake si era appoggiato al muro, mentre pensava a come poter aiutare Doremì. Anche se un sesto senso, gli diceva che Doremì non era dell'umore di suicidarsi. Già, proprio quella mattina era allegra come un pasqua. Come avrebbe potuto pensare al suicidio? E poi, si trattava davvero di suicidio?

- Kotake!- sentì che Onpu la chiamava.

- Che c'è?- si diresse verso la ragazza- Ehi, perché sei diventata d'improvviso pallida?

- Leggi!- gli porse la lettera, con un aria molto seria- Ne sapevi qualcosa?

Kotake la lesse e la guardò sbigottita.

- No- disse.

- Da quando in qua, Doremì riceve questo tipo di minacce?

- Non ne ho idea…- ci pensò su- E se questa lettera avesse qualche riferimento con gli incidenti che le sono capitati?

- Di che stai parlando?- adesso Onpu era davvero seria e preoccupata- Cosa le è successo?

- Eh? Ah, non lo sai?

- No.

- Beh, non è niente di grave, però sembra che sia caduta durante l'ora di fisica e…poi adesso l'annegamento…Piuttosto, tu non ti sei accorta di niente? Se non sbaglio, prima tu eri una sua amica- adesso era lui che aveva un tono arrabbiato.

- Io…ecco, no. Ammetto che ultimamente non ci ho fatto caso…ero impegnata con il lavoro e…- sospirò- Ed ero arrabbiata con lei- ammise.

- Non eri la sola- ammise lui- Però, sto cercando di rimediare.

- Mh. Forse sarai l'unico che finora ci ha parlato di più…forse anche con Maky.

- …Maky? Adesso che ci penso, è da un bel po' che non le vedo più insieme. Che abbiano litigato tra loro?

- Quindi, Doremì, a parte te, non aveva nessun altro amico?- questa constatazione, gli fece male a Onpu.

Gli si sentì stringere il cuore. Come aveva potuto comportarsi così meschinamente? Da quando era tornata Doremì, lei e le altre non le avevano degnata di uno sguardo. D'accordo, erano arrabbiate con lei, però forse avevano esagerato.

- E se non ne ha parlato con te, della lettera…non ne ha fatto parola con nessuno.

- Ma chi avrebbe interesse, a fare questi scherzi a Doremì?

- Non saprei…

Si sentì un rumore di passi, due persone correvano verso la loro direzione.

- Aiko, Hazuki! Che ci fate voi qua?- chiese Onpu, sorpresa- Dovreste essere a lezione.

- Si, ma abbiamo saputo…- Aiko prese fiato, per la corsa- di quello che è successo a Doremì.

- Come sta adesso lei?- chiese Hazuki, molto in ansia.

- Bene, per il momento- rispose Onpu- Si riprenderà. Adesso è in infermeria.

- Ma come ha fatto ad annegare? Doremì sa nuotare- disse Hazuki.

- Sospettiamo che qualcuno l'abbia fatta annegare- disse Kotake.

- Cosa?!- esclamarono le due, all'unisono.

Kotake gli diede la lettera.

- L'abbiamo trovata nell'armadietto di Doremì- spiegò Onpu.

- Ma è terribile!- esclamò Hazuki.

- Dobbiamo fare qualcosa!- disse Aiko.

- Ma da dove iniziamo?- chiese Onpu- Non abbiamo molti indizi.

- Qui, parla di un segreto…di che si tratterà?- chiese Aiko, rileggendo la lettera- Voi ne sapete qualcosa?

Kotake e Onpu si guardarono a vicenda, ma a nessuno dei due venne in mente qualcosa.

_Aspetta, ma non si riferirà al fatto che Doremì prendeva delle medicine?_- pensò Kotake.

- Forse riguarda a cosa gli è successo, prima di venire qua- disse Kotake- A nessuno di voi a raccontato qualcosa?

- No- risposero le tre ragazze, scuotendo la testa.

In quel momento suonò la campana del cambio dell'ora.

- Accidenti, dobbiamo tornare subito in classe- esclamarono il quartetto e corsero ognuno nella loro rispettiva classe.

Doremì in quel momento, era in un altro posto, in un'altra realtà. Era in uno dei suoi incubi.

Vedeva i suoi amici, allontanarsi e lasciarla da sola, nell'oscurità. E lei piangeva e si disperava, cercava di scusarsi, ma loro non si giravano verso di lei.

Era sola, un'altra volta. Vedeva i suoi compagni di classe, voltarle le spalle. Le sue amiche, compagne di mille avventure, la guardavano con disprezzo.

Sentì una voce e si girò, e vide Kotake. Era davanti a lei, e gli sorrideva.

Forse non era veramente sola. Provò ad allungare la sua mano verso di lui, ma la sua immagine si allontanava sempre più.

Doremì provò a correre per raggiungerlo e solo lì la vide, Maky. Comparse dietro il ragazzo, come in tanti film d'amore, dove la moglie scopre l'amante del marito.

Maky sorrideva e la guardava con aria di superiorità.

Mentre lei non riusciva a capire.

Maky prese per mano Kotake e lo portò via.

Doremì percepì una fitta, attraversargli il cuore. Perché gli faceva così male, vederli insieme? Perché provava un tale astio per Maky? Sentiva come se quella ragazza, gli volesse portare via il suo amico.

Amico?

La parola riecheggiò nella sua mente. Era questo quello che provava per lui? Solo amicizia? O qualcosa di più?

Non capiva più niente, voleva solo raggiungere Kotake, niente di più. Ma più lei correva, più Kotake sembrava lontano.

Doremì cadde per terra in ginocchio, stremata. La sua voce pareva una minuscolo ronzio, mentre riecheggiavano le risate di tutti i suoi amici. Si prendevano gioco della sua situazione? Doremì prese la testa fra le mani e tentò di non ascoltare. Le lacrime, invece scendeva in continuazione. Sentiva che aveva perso qualcosa che aveva appena trovato. A cosa le era servito allora, tornare a Tokyo?

Nella sua mente ripensò alle parole dell'infermiera, forse aveva bisogno di aiuto…forse la strada che stava intraprendendo era troppo dolorosa per lei. Avrebbe dovuto tornare indietro e ricominciare a vivere.

Già, era come se Tokyo, non le appartenesse più. I ricordi le sfuggivano di mano e la confondevano.

Si, forse tornare sui proprio passi, sarebbe stata la migliore cosa da farsi. Avrebbe chiuso con il passato e non avrebbe più sofferto.

Pian piano, le voci che la tormentavano, si fecero sempre più basse. Adesso non le sentiva più. Era libera, finalmente? No, era solo sola.

Di nuovo venne pervasa dalla solitudine e dalla depressione.

Si raggomitolò nell'oscurità e pianse. Anche il suo cuore piangeva. Cosa ne sarebbe stato di lei?

- …Dorem

Sentì una voce in lontananza. Provò a sentire meglio.

- …Doremì?

-  Mh…?- alzò le palpebre.

Un intensa luce, l'accecò. Era un lampadario. Si girò verso la voce e vide che era l'infermiera.

- Ti sei svegliata? E' ora di tornare a casa, la scuola è finita.

Doremì si alzò e si sfregò gli occhi. Aveva sognato? O meglio dire, aveva fatto degli incubi?

Guardò fuori dalla finestra, la maggior parte degli alunni era tornato a casa.

Adesso c'erano le attività extra-scolastiche.

Doremì si mise le scarpe e s'incamminò verso l'uscita dell'infermeria, con l'aria ancora un po' assopita.

- Mi raccomando, se ti succede qualcosa o vuoi parlare con me…vieni pure- disse con aria amichevole.

- Si, grazie.

- Ah, adesso che mi ricordo, c'è qualcuno che ti sta aspettando fuori in corridoio. Ti accompagnerà lui a casa.

- Mh?- Doremì si grattò la testa. Di chi si poteva trattare?

Uscì dall'infermeria e vide un ragazzo appoggiato al muro, con l'aria persa nei pensieri.

Si avvicinò e vide che era Kotake.

- Ciao- gli sorrise, appena la scorse- Ti ho portato la cartella- gli disse.

- Mh…- mosse la testa.

Aveva ancora frammenti dell'incubo nella sua mente, che vagavano. Non sapeva come comportarsi e si sentiva un po' a disagio e amareggiata. Prese la cartella e se la mise in spalla.

- Ah, aspetta. Vuoi che te la porti io? Forse sarai stanca…

Alla ragazza diede un po' fastidio questo comportamento servizievole di Kotake. Si sentiva come se fosse una handicappata.

- No, c'è la faccio- disse scocciata.

- Okey…

Doremì uscì dalla scuola e notò che Kotake continuava a seguirlo.

- Beh, perchè mi segui?

- Come, perché? Ti sto riaccompagnando a casa tua- rispose lui, un po' offeso.

- Non ne ho bisogno. Sto bene. Del resto non mi è successo niente di grave…

- Come puoi dire che non è grave?!- disse Kotake adirato.

- Okey, okey- disse lei, mantenendo la sua aria un po' distrutta- Ti ringrazio per avermi salvata, però adesso vorrei starmene da sola, d'accordo?

- …Pensavo che eravamo tornati amici- disse lui, con voce seria e un po' dispiaciuta.

- …E lo siamo- forse non ci credeva neanche lei. L'aveva detto, per evitare che Kotake la tormentasse.

- E allora, perché non mi hai parlato della lettera che hai ricevuto?

- Di che lettera stai parlando?

- Questa- gliela porse.

Doremì capì subito e venne presa dal panico.

- P- perché c'è l' hai tu?! Non è che avrai frugato nel mio armadietto?! Come hai potuto, Kotake!

- Calmati, è stato un caso. L'abbiamo trovata io e Onpu, ma non stavamo frugando tra le tue cose.

- Cosa, anche Onpu l' ha letta?!

- Si, ed era molto preoccupata, come Aiko e Hazuki…

- Aspetta…vuoi dirmi che anche loro ne sono a conoscenza?!

- Si…

- Grande!- disse con sarcasmo- E cos'altro sanno?! Spero che tu non gli abbia detto di quello che è successo, qualche giorno fa…!

- No…non precisamente. Ho preferito che fossi tu a dirglielo.

Doremì sospirò sollevata.

- Ma perché te ne preoccupi così tanto? Loro vogliono solo aiutarti.

- E io non voglio il loro aiuto!

- Perché dici questo?

- Perché è la verità!- il suo tono stava diventando più furioso- Non ho chiesto a loro di impicciarsi dei miei affari!

- Lo fanno perché ti vogliono bene! Perché non lo capisci?!

- …vogliono bene…?- Doremì si fermò e pensò al suo incubo.

Quell'immagini, quei pensieri e quella sofferenza…no, non voleva di nuovo sopportarlo. E se si fosse aperta a loro, che sarebbe successo? L'avrebbero aiutata e poi abbandonata di nuovo?

- Doremì, io penso che tu abbia bisogno del loro aiuto, per affrontare questa faccenda…

- …Io…io…- le parole erano confuse nella sua mente.

- Tu, cosa?

- Io non ho bisogno di loro- disse con decisione e poi si girò verso Kotake- E neanche di te.

Quelle parole ferirono nell'animo del ragazzo. Non si sarebbe aspettato questo comportamento da Doremì.

- P- perché?- la sua voce era triste- Eppure io…pensavo di contare per te…

- Lo sei- disse abbassando la testa- E proprio per questo, ho deciso di vederti più.

- Eh?

- Hai capito bene, da adesso in poi, dimenticati di me. Fai finta che io non sia mai tornata a Tokyo- i suoi occhi erano senza espressione, quasi svuotati.

- Io…io non posso!

- ?

- Te l' ho già detto, io non posso dimenticarti, neanche se lo volessi!- un leggero rossore comparve nelle guance- E non capisco, perché proprio ora che le cose si stavano aggiustando, tu vuoi distruggere tutto!

- Io non sto distruggendo niente! Voglio solo essere lasciata in pace!

- Ebbene, se è questo che vuoi, lo farò! Ma non mi chiedere di dimenticarti…perché non potrei mai farlo!- gli diede le spalle e cominciò ad andarsene.

Doremì lo guardò sbigottita, mentre lui si allontanava sempre di più, come nel suo incubo. Se lo avesse lasciato andare, lo avrebbe perso per sempre? Cos'era quell'impulso, che sentiva crescere sempre di più nel suo cuore? Perché stava così tanto soffrendo?

Sapeva che, se non se ne sarebbe subito tornata a casa, di sicuro se ne sarebbe pentita. Eppure, sentiva che era legata a lui in modo speciale, anche se l'avrebbe fatta soffrire.

Con un gesto d'impulso, gli corse dietro e lo abbracciò dalla schiena.

Kotake rimase sorpreso e stupefatto. Si bloccò sentendo le braccia di Doremì accingersi alla sua vita. Poteva sentire con certezza, un calore mai provato. E l'impulso di abbracciarla, era forte. Però si trattenne.

- Doremì?- chiese il ragazzo.

Lei non rispose e lo strinse più forte a sé. Aveva paura di perderlo ed era strano dover spiegare questa sensazione.

- …S- scusami…- disse a voce bassa- Mi sono comportata da sciocca, un'altra volta…

Kotake si girò verso lei e le prese le mani.

- No, non sei sciocca, Doremì. Se solo un po' spaventata, tutto qui. E' normale, sai?- disse con un sincero sorriso.

- Dici? Però io…non avevo motivo per prendermela con te…

- Sta tranquilla, con tutte le volte che abbiamo litigato, questa sembra una bazzecola, in confronto.

Doremì sorrise, anche se sentiva che il suo cuore era ancora impaurito e fragile.

Doveva dirglielo? Doveva raccontargli cosa gli era successo? Forse si sarebbe sistemato tutto. Lui gli sarebbe stato accanto. E lei non si sarebbe più sentita in colpa.

- Kotake, io…- provò a dire, ma non sapeva come iniziare. Si bloccò.

- Che c'è?

E se non sarebbe servito?

- Doremì?

Lo avrebbe perso?

- …Doremì, che ti prende?

Doremì cominciò a singhiozzare, le lacrime le scendevano sul viso.

- D- Doremì, perché piangi?- chiese preoccupato Kotake- E' colpa mia? Ti ho detto qualcosa di male?

Doremì scosse la testa.

- No…

- E allora perché piangi?

Doremì alzò la testa, per guardarlo in faccia. No, non c'è la faceva.

Lo abbracciò e continuò a piangere.

Kotake ricambiò l'abbraccio, sentendosi inutile, per non poter capire la ragazza.

- Kotake, io…non voglio perderti…- disse tra i singhiozzi-…e ho paura di ritrovarmi sola…

- E non lo sarai.

- …No…invece succederà…- lo strinse più forte- Perché non ho la forza di dirti quello che mi è successo e dei miei sentimenti…I-io sono confusa…

- Non importa…non c'è fretta. Abbiamo tutto il tempo che vogliamo…

- …si- si tranquillizzò e smise di piangere.

Kotake alzò il viso della ragazza e gli asciugò le lacrime.

- Adesso calmati e prova sorridere.

Doremì si sforzò di sorridere.

- Brava. Te l'avevo già detto che sei carina, quando sorridi?

- Mh…credo di si. A proposito, non avevi oggi gli allenamenti di calcio?

- Si…però mi sono preso una pausa…

Doremì lo scrutò.

- D'accordo, d'accordo, sono scappato dagli allenamenti, contenta?

- Non avresti dovuto.

- Ehi, l' ho fatto per te.

- Vuoi ricominciare a litigare?

- Sei tu che lo vuoi!

- Presuntuoso!

- Sciocca!

E ripresero a camminare verso la casa di Doremì.

Fine ottavo capitolo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ah, ah! o Adesso vi sfido! Come vi è sembrata la fiction, eh??? Lunga, eh??? Troppo romantica, forse. Ci ho messo più anima che potevo…adesso sono un corpo senza anima, che vaga nella sua stanza, cercando di fare quei benedetti compiti!!! Uahhhh, allarme, mancano pochi giorni allo scoccare del termine! Non c'è la farò mai!!! Help me!

Chiunque avesse una ricerca già pronta su Renoir, si faccia sentire. Io lo accoglierò a braccia aperte. -  E soprattutto, con carta e penna .

Dunque, tengo a precisare che purtroppo, me ne intendo poco di medicina (ahimè!) e quindi alcune cose non sono corrette --'

E difatti, per reggere la fiction, credo di aver un po' esagerato (pardon, a tutti i medici ')

Or dunque, ormai il danno è fatto, e non posso farci niente, a parte scusarmi .

Spero comunque, che vogliate seguire il resto della storia…

Ah, se c'è qualcos'altro che non va, fatemelo sapere, okey?

Doremì & Company non sono di mia proprietà.

By Ya-chan


	10. Cap9

Secret of my heart

Capitolo: 9

La madre di Doremì, stava stendendo i panni in giardino. Aveva i capelli corti e castani e indossava un grembiule. La giornata non era niente male, anche se tirava un po' di vento.

Rientrò in cucina e preparò la colazione.

- Ciao cara- la salutò il marito. Indossava il suo completo da pescatore e in mano portava una grossa borsa.

- Vai a pescare?- chiese.

- Si, come ogni domenica. Perché non vieni con me?

La moglie lo guardò storto.

- No, grazie. Io non sono una fanatica della pesca- gli rispose.

- Su, non andremo solo a pescare, potremmo anche rilassarci…- disse con il sorriso stampato in faccia.

- Nain!- disse fermamente, scuotendo la testa- Devo pulire la casa…- fissò il marito, con aria furba- Anzi, dato che ci sei anche tu…

Il marito intuì l'intenzione della donna e indietreggiò.

- Ah, no, no! Non ho intenzione di fare lo sguattero per tutta la domenica- e scappò via.

- Unf, mi è sfuggito!- s'imbronciò la moglie.

- Sempre la solita storia ogni domenica mattina?- chiese Bibi, scendendo dalle scale.

- Devi andare da qualche parte, stamattina?

- Si, esco con il mio ragazzo.

- Ah, si…()' E Doremì?

- Starà ancora dormendo…(¬¬ )- si sedette in cucina e fece colazione.

- Mh- la signora appoggiò il grembiule sulla sedia- Vado un attimo da lei- e salì le scale.

Arrivò alla stanza della figlia e bussò prima di entrare.

- Doremì?- chiese.

La figlia stava dormendo, ancora avvolta dalle coperte. Sembrava molto stanca.

Ripensò al giorno prima, quando Doremì era tornata da scuola.

La ragazza era arrivata a casa, accompagnata da un ragazzo. I due rimasero fuori dal cancello, mentre la famiglia, incuriosita, sbirciava dalla finestra.

I due ragazzi rimasero a chiacchierare per qualche minuto, finché finalmente Doremì decise di entrare in casa. Il ragazzo la salutò con la mano, mentre lei apriva il cancello di casa. Il gruppo di curiosi, decise di togliersi dalla finestra, prima che la ragazza se ne accorgesse.

Doremì fece qualche passo, ma tornò subito indietro. Il ragazzo si fermò, appena vide la ragazza venirgli incontro. Lei si avvicinò e lo baciò velocemente sulla guancia, prima di rientrare di corsa a casa.

Kotake rimase impalato lì, senza spiaccicare una parola.

La madre accolse Doremì all'entrata.

"Ciao Dorem"- disse sorridendo- "Chi era quel ragazzo fuori? Non era un tuo vecchio compagno di classe?"

Doremì si tolse le scarpe con naturalezza e sorrise un po' impacciata alla madre.

"Sì…si chiama Kotake"

"E' il tuo ragazzo?"- chiese esplicitamente la piccola Bibi.

La ragazza sembrò nervosa, ma cercò di nasconderlo con una risata.

"Ah, ah! Ma che dici, Bibi! Io non sono te"

"Già, hai ragione (¬¬)"

"Piuttosto, che ci fate tutti qua? ()' Non è che mi stavate spiando?"- chiese Doremì, con occhi interrogativi.

"Noooo…"- scossero la testa i tre e ripresero a fare quello che stavano facendo prima.

- Doremì, sei sveglia?- chiese la madre, sedendosi sul bordo del letto.

- …Mh…adesso, sì, di sicuro…- fece un po' ironica, mentre si strofinava gli occhi per la luce- Che c'è?

- Niente…volevo solo chiederti se stai bene…

_E' da quando sono arrivata a Tokyo, che mi sento ripetere la stessa frase!_

- Si, perché no?

- Beh, a causa del trasloco, non abbiamo ancora parlato del…

- Si, mamma, so cosa vuoi dire- la interrompe- E ti assicuro, che mi sento meglio.

- Va bene…e le tue amiche? Non le ho più sentite, perché non le inviti uno di questi giorni?

- Eh? Ah…si, vedremo…- Doremì abbassò lo sguardo- Scusa, mamma, ne potremmo parlare più tardi? Ho ancora sonno…

- …d'accordo- si alzò- Quando vuoi, scendi a fare colazione.

- Si.

- Ah, adesso che mi ricordo…ha chiamato il dottore Grey…

- Cosa?!- esclamò.

- Non ti preoccupare, ha solo chiesto come stavi…dato che tu non l' hai più chiamato.

- Mh.

- E mi ha anche detto che ti saluta Hiroto.

Doremì divenne rossa.

- Ti ha detto così?- si mise seduta.

- Certo. Perché non lo chiami, ogni tanto?- gli disse la madre- Penso che gli faccia piacere chiacchierare con te. E poi, mi sembravate in ottimi rapporti…

- …Mh, si…

La madre sorrise e uscì dalla stanza, dove regnò il silenzio.

La ragazza si lasciò cadere sul letto e mise istintivamente una mano sulla fronte, con il palmo rivolto verso il soffitto.

Quanto aveva dormito? Guardò l'orologio sul comodino. Segnava le 8.00 di mattina. Con lo sguardo, si fermò alle foto, attaccate sul muro, davanti alla scrivania. Era ritratta lei alle elementari. Le aveva trovate da poco e le aveva attaccate lì, per vederle in ogni istante.

Alcune ritraevano lei con le sue amiche, altre erano state scattate in gita con i compagni di classe, altre erano con Kotake, mentre la prendeva in giro o litigavano.

Arrossì un po' a vedere quelle foto. Perché le facevano questo effetto? Chiuse gli occhi, per ricordare gli ultimi attimi del giorno precedente…

Si chiedeva cosa l'avesse spinto a farlo? Perché aveva baciato sulla guancia il ragazzo?

Per ringraziarlo, no? E allora perchè sentiva il suo cuore battere così forte, ripensando a quello? Poteva ancora percepire quel calore e quella sicurezza provate, tra le braccia di Kotake.

Le sue parole le ronzavano nella mente. Erano dolci. 

Gli aveva detto che non poteva dimenticarla…

Divenne più rossa e scrollò la testa.

- Uff, di questo passo, divento ancora più confusa!- si alzò- Tanto vale alzarsi, visto che non riesco più a prendere sonno.

Saltò giù dal letto e si vestì con dei semplici jeans e maglietta. Andò in bagno a sistemarsi e a pettinarsi i suoi lunghi capelli. Scese in cucina, proprio quando Bibi usciva di casa.

- Dove va?- chiese Doremì, addentando un pezzo di pane imburrato.

- Ah, sei sveglia? Tua sorella è uscito con il suo ragazzo.

- La solita (--)'

- E tu?

Doremì sussultò e gli andò di traverso il cibo. Tossì e bevve un po' d'acqua.

- Tutto bene?- chiese la madre, sorpresa.

- S- si…perché?

- Beh…sei tutta rossa, non è che hai la febbre?

- Cos?! N- no!

- Si tratta per quello che ti ho chiesto?- chiese la madre incuriosita- Se reagisci cos

- Non è come pensi tu! Non ho il ragazzo!

- Non ho detto questo- disse la madre semplicemente .

- Oh, com'è tardi!- disse d'improvviso la ragazza- Devo andare!

- Come? Dove?

- Mi sono ricordata di un impegno…

- Ah, capisco, vai dalle tue amiche?

- …- Doremì si rattristò- si. A dopo, mamma- e uscì di corsa dalla casa.

Doremì non si sentiva di dire la verità alla madre, di quello che gli era successo a scuola, né voleva parlare con lei di quel sentimento, che cresceva sempre di più nel suo cuore. Ne aveva quasi paura. Che significava?

Camminò per un po', senza una meta precisa, quando all'improvviso sentì qualcosa di duro nella tasca. Guardò e trovò il ciondolo.

- Ma quando l'avevo messo in tasca?- si chiese la ragazza, osservando il ciondolo rosa con curiosità.

Si chiese perché quella persona glielo aveva dato. E perché le era così familiare?

- Ciao…

Una voce. Doremì sussulto e quasi gli stava per cadere il ciondolo, dallo spavento.

Si girò e vide la persona che l'aveva salutata. Era la stessa che aveva incontrato quel giorno…e che gli aveva dato quello stesso ciondolo.

Rimase paralizzata lì a fissare la persona davanti a lei. Quella gli sorrise e la guardò.

- Non preoccuparti, non mordo- dalla semi oscurità del cappuccio, si intravide un leggero sorriso.

- Ah, si?

- Sono venuta ad avvisarti che non è finita…ci saranno altre difficoltà che dovrai affrontare.

- Cosa? Ma di che stai parlando?

- …ciao- gli voltò le spalle e s'incamminò.

- Aspetta, che volevi dire? E chi sei?- Non riuscì a finire, che la persona scomparve.

Doremì rimase pensierosa. Cos'è che quella persona voleva dirgli? Perché non si sentiva per niente sicura?

Si diresse verso il parco, piena di dubbi e preoccupazioni.

Quelle parole le rimasero impresse.

Cosa doveva fare adesso?

- Doremì…?- un'altra voce.

Doremì si girò di nuovo e alle sue spalle comparve un ragazzo. Era alto, castano con ciocche bionde e occhi marroni.

La ragazza rimase per qualche minuto a fissarlo, come per riordinare le idee. Il ragazzo continuò a guardarla, senza dire niente, aspettando che lei facesse la prima mossa.

Delle immagini, di loro che chiacchieravano insieme, interi pomeriggi a scherzare e interminabili notti a guardare le stelle. Si, era proprio lui. La stessa persona che aveva conosciuto tempo fa.

- Hiroto?- abbozzò un sorriso.

- Si- sorrise anche lui.

La ragazza corse ad abbracciarlo.

- Hiroto, come mi sei mancato!

- Anche tu- ricambiò l'abbraccio.

- Ma come mai sei qui?

- Bhe, mio nonno mi ha mandato a comprare dei medicinali che vendono solo qui a Tokyo.

- Ah. Potevi avvisarmi.

- Era quello che avevo intenzione di fare, ma…

- Ma?

- Ho preferito farti una sorpresa- sorrise, un po' imbarazzato- Non disturbo, vero?

- Ma certo che no! Anzi, vieni a casa mia. Mia madre sarà contenta di rivederti.

- Va bene.

Doremì e Hiroto attraversarono il parco, ripercorrendo con la memoria i momenti passati.

Proprio in quel momento, s'incrociarono con un'altra persona (certo, che c'è né di gente sveglia alle 8.00 di domenica mattina!)

Era una ragazza e Doremì la riconobbe subito.

- M- Maky?!

- Oh, Doremì- si sorprese- Come va?- sorrise e guardò il ragazzo che le stava accanto- Oh, ma vedo che sei in dolce compagnia, meglio così.

I due ragazzi arrossirono.

- C- che vorresti dire?- disse Doremì.

- Bhe, sto andando a casa di Kotake per chiedergli di uscire. E visto che tu hai già il ragazzo, non mi farò problemi.

- E- ehi!- esclamò Doremì- Questo ragazzo non è il mio ragazzo!- disse segnalando Hiroto.

Hiroto si sentì a disagio. Non capiva di cosa stessero parlando.

- Ah, no? Peccato, sembrate proprio una bella coppia.

_Perché non se ne sta zitta?! E poi perché deve andare da Kotake? Forse a lei piace davvero!_

- Allora, ciao- disse, superandoli.

- Aspetta- disse d'improvviso Doremì.

Maky si fermò e guardò Doremì con tono di sfida.

- Si?

- Io…- si bloccò.

Non sapeva neanche lei perché l'aveva chiamata. Cos'era che voleva dirgli?

- Tu cosa?- insistette Maky, già prevedendo la sorpresa.

Il ragazzo la vide stringere i pugni. L'atmosfera intorno si era surriscaldata.

_Su, Doremì, non puoi lasciare la frase in sospeso. Digli quello che senti! Adesso o mai più!_- pensò Doremì.

- Sappi che Kotake…- disse, puntandogli l'indice-…non è in casa!

I due ragazzi caddero a terra.

- Ah…davvero?- disse Maky alzandosi in piedi, mentre una gocciolina gli cadeva sulla fronte.

_E tutta questa scena, per dirmi questo? E io che pensavo…!_- disse fra sé e sé, Maky.

- E tu, come fai a saperlo?- chiese interrogativa.

- …ehm- Doremì si agitò, che scusa poteva inventarsi?-…me l' ha detto lui. Oggi usciva con i suoi amici.

- Mh…- Maky la fissò dubbiosa- D'accordo…vorrà dire che lascerò un messaggio alla sua segreteria- e se ne andò.

Hiroto guardò Doremì ancora immobile nella sua posizione, con il dito posizionato davanti.

- Doremì? Tutto bene?

- Eh? Ah…sì- si sbloccò.

- Chi è questo Kotake? Il tuo ragazzo?

Doremì divenne rossa in volto.

- No! Non potrei mai essere la ragazza di un testardo come lui!- gridò, senza accorgersene.

Si sentiva percossa dalla rabbia.

- V- va bene…ma adesso calmati…

- S- scusami…ho esagerato…- sospirò- Andiamo.

- …si.

Hiroto e Doremì ripresero a camminare, ma in silenzio. Doremì proseguiva davanti, con passo deciso, mentre Hiroto era dietro di lei.

Il ragazzo non riusciva a capire, perché quell'improvviso cambio d'umore.

_Forse è causato da quel ragazzo…Kotake. Cos'è che prova Doremì per lui?_

- Eccoci arrivati…- disse Doremì- Mamma!- entrò in casa.

- Come mai sei tornata così presto…oh, ma tu sei Hiroto…il nipote del dottore Grey!

- Si, salve signora Harukaze.

- Prego, accomodati pure in salotto, che ti preparo qualcosa.

- Ah, non si disturbi.

- Nessun disturbo, adesso arrivo- e tornò in cucina a trafficare.

Kotake nel frattempo stava per uscire di casa per portare il suo cane a spasso. Il cane scodinzolava allegro e trascinava il padrone. Poi mosse la sua testolina verso il ragazzo. Aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

Arrivarono al parco e lasciò libero il cane, nell'area riservata agli animali. Si sedette sulla panchina e si lasciò cullare dal venticello e dai raggi di sole.

Poteva sentire ancora quella sensazione provata, quando Doremì l'aveva baciato sulla guancia.

Probabilmente era un suo modo per ringraziarlo, però era stato così dolce che per un momento aveva sperato significasse altro.

Il suo cuore batteva forte e sentiva che un nuovo sentimento, più rinvigorito, nasceva in lui. Quella sensazione l'aveva già provata, quando gli capitava di stare vicino alla ragazza. Il più delle volte riusciva a mascherarlo, altre volte lo nascondeva attaccando briga con lei.

Alzò lo sguardo al cielo e sospirò. Per quanto ancora avrebbe potuto nascondere quel sentimento? Ripensò alla delusione che aveva provato, quando la ragazza gli aveva detto che era innamorata di un ragazzo. Era normale per lei innamorarsi, lo faceva in continuazione, ma il più delle volte era un amore non corrisposto. Si innamorava del primo ragazzo che passava, senza neanche conoscerlo. Gli bastava vedere un bel viso e già se ne innamorava. Che dire poi di quel Akasuki? Era sbucato nel nulla e già aveva conquistato le simpatie di Doremì. Per fortuna che dopo un bel po' non lo aveva più visto. Non avrebbe sopportato ancora la sua presenza.

_Perché Doremì è sempre alla ricerca del grande amore, quando…_- arrossì nei suoi pensieri-_…ci sono qui io?_

L'abbaiare del cane, lo svegliò dai pensieri.

Si alzò e andò a controllare. E allora li vide. Doremì e un altro ragazzo. Il cuore gli si strinse dal dolore. Chi era quel ragazzo?  E perché sembravano andare così d'accordo?

Era troppo curioso, così finì per seguirli, senza rendersene conto.

Dopo qualche minuto, si fermarono. Qualcuno aveva chiamato la ragazza. Dal suo nascondiglio, Kotake vide che si trattava di Maky.

Le due ragazze parlarono tra di loro, ma non con aria molto amichevole. Ciò che dicevano, non si capiva dalla postazione del ragazzo, così si limitò a guardare i gesti.

Maky stava per andarsene quando Doremì la chiama e si gira verso di lei, puntando l'indice.

- Sappi che Kotake…- silenzio-…non è in casa!

_Eh? Stanno parlando di me?_- si chiese il ragazzo- _Ma a proposito di che? E perché Doremì gli ha detto che non sono in casa?_

Kotake continuò a guardare, ma senza riuscire a sentire. Maky gli disse qualcosa e poi se ne andò via. Rimasero solo Doremì e quel ragazzo.

Il ragazzo gli disse qualcosa, però Doremì reagì male.

- No! Non potrei mai essere la ragazza di un testardo come lui!- gridò.

Kotake rimase stupito e amareggiato. Perché l'aveva detto? Sembrava che c'è l'avesse con lui.

Non capì perché divenne triste.

Doremì e il ragazzo ripresero a camminare. Kotake non li seguì. Rimase lì con i suoi pensieri.

_Come ho potuto anche solo sperasse che lei provasse i miei stessi sentimenti?_- si diede un piccolo pugno.

Il dolore fisico era meno, di quello che provava il suo cuore.

Il cagnolino gli girò intorno, cercando di attirare la su attenzione.

- Si, adesso ti riporto a casa…- disse Kotake.

Hiroto appoggiò il suo bicchiere sul tavolino.

- Allora, hai intenzione di seguire le orme dei tuoi familiari?- chiese la madre di Doremì.

- Bhe, ecco…ci sto ancora pensando…- disse lui.

- Però ti ho visto molto interessato all'attività di tuo nonno.

- Si, però ho altre aspirazioni…

- Capisco…- disse la donna- e dimmi, adesso hai la ragazza?

DENG. Doremì cadde dal divano.

_Ma cosa diavolo gli va a chiedere?!_- pensò Doremì con il viso a terra.

- Doremì, tutto bene? Come hai fatto a cadere?- chiese Hiroto, con aria preoccupata.

- Sta tranquillo- disse la madre- Ha la testa troppo dura, per potersi fare male- sorrise.

_Ma tu guarda che madre!_- pensò ironica la figlia, mentre si alzava da terra.

- Allora?- insistette la signora- Sai, sei un ragazzo molto carino, suppongo che tu abbia molti corteggiatrici- sorrise.

- …beh, non lo so…a dire il vero non ne ho avuto il tempo…e quindi…- disse imbarazzato.

- Ah? Peccato!- disse dispiaciuta.

Doremì guardò la madre e prese il suo bicchiere.

- Beh, allora perché tu e mia figlia non state insieme?- disse allegra.

Alla ragazza gli andò di traverso la bevanda.

- Doremì, insomma, perché devi sempre farti notare?- chiese la madre, come se non fosse niente.

- Mamma, che razza di domande fai?!- saltò i piedi, molto imbarazzata.

- Perché dici questo? Sareste una bella coppia in fondo- disse semplicemente, poi si rivolse al ragazzo- Non trovi?

Hiroto era ancora più imbarazzato e aveva lo sguardo fisso a terra. Non sapeva che dire o fare.

- …- mosse un po' la testa.

- Visto Doremì?- disse la madre allegra.

La ragazza arrossì, però lo nascose.

- Non dovevi andare dalla tua amica, oggi?- chiese Doremì, per cambiare discorso.

- Oh!- portò la mano alle labbra, con uno sguardo di sorpresa- E' vero! Me ne sono dimenticato!- si alzò dal divano- Questo vuol dire che ti saluto, Hiroto- disse- Spero che tornerai presto a farci visita- prese la giacchetta ed uscì di casa- salutami tuo nonno.

- D'accordo. Arrivederci!- salutò Hiroto.

Appena la madre se ne andò, regnò il silenzio nella casa. I due ragazzi tirarono un sospiro di sollievo. Erano salvi.

Però il silenzio si stava troppo dilungando. Nessuno dei due sapeva cosa dire, perché erano troppo imbarazzati dal commento della signora.

- …dunque…- si schiarì la voce la ragazza- adesso che mi ricordo…ti devo un CD. Vieni, te lo restituisco- si diresse verso la sua stanza.

Hiroto la seguì.

- Com'erano le canzoni?- chiese.

- Belle! E poi le canzoni di questo gruppo, sono le mie preferite.

- Anche le mie.

Doremì aprì la porta e si diresse verso i scomparti di CD. Fece una veloce lettura dei titoli, per cercare il CD. Si fermò con il dito, a quello giusto e lo estrasse dall'armadietto.

- Ecco qua- si girò verso il ragazzo.

Lo noto, con lo sguardo preso, a guardare le foto attaccate al muretto.

Doremì si avvicinò a lui.

- Che c'è?- chiese.

- Quelle foto…sei tu?

- Sì…- si sedette sul letto- Ero io alle elementari.

- E gli altri, sono i tuoi amici?

- …si…

- Te ne sei ricordata, quindi.

- Mh- mosse il capo.

- Mi ricordo la prima volta che ti ho incontrato…

- Anch'io.

Ricordi di Hiroto

Un ragazzo camminava nell'edificio. Raggiunse un signore.

- Hiroto, dove ti eri cacciato? Ti stavo cercando!- gridò.

- …Sono andato a fare un giro, nonno…come mai mi stavi cercando? E' successo qualcosa?

- Si…è appena arrivata una nuova paziente da Tokyo…

- Davvero?

- Avrò bisogno del tuo aiuto. La paziente ha bisogno di essere seguita costantemente e io devo occuparmi anche degli altri pazienti.

- D'accordo. Dove si trova?

- Nella stanza 106. Ti accompagno.

Arrivarono alla stanza e il signore bussò alla porta. Entrò con delicatezza.

Hiroto rimase stupefatto. Davanti a lui, c'era una bella ragazza, dagli occhi rossi, come i suoi capelli lunghi, che cadevano sciolti sulla schiena. Aveva lo sguardo davanti a sé, perso nel vuoto. Era seduta su un letto, dalle lenzuola bianche. La sua testa era stata fasciata da una benda e aveva parecchie ferite sul braccio.

- Buongiorno, signorina…- disse dolcemente il signore- come sta? Le ho portato mio nipote, Hiroto. Si prenderà lui cura di te, mentre io sarò impegnato.

La ragazza non rispose e non diede segno di aver ascoltato.

Hiroto la guardava un po' imbambolato. Sentiva il suo cuore battere forte. Che fosse il tipico, colpo di fulmine?

Il signore si accorse che il ragazzo era rimasto immobile.

- Hiroto- gli diede un calcio al ginocchio- Svegliati! Non ti ho chiamato qui, per imbambolarti!

- Ahi, ahi!- si lamentò il ragazzo, saltando come un grillo su una gamba- ma non c'era bisogno di darmi un calcio! Mi hai fatto male!

La ragazza notò il rumore intorno a sé e guardò il ragazzo che discuteva con il signore di prima.

Hiroto si massaggiò il ginocchio e si calmò. Si rivolse alla ragazza.

- Ciao, come ha detto mio nonno…non ti sembra un po' troppo arzillo per la sua età?…io mi chiamo Hiroto. Se avrai qualche problema potrai rivolgerti a me. Come ti chiami, tu?

- …io?- si puntò il dito a se stessa, per accentuare la domanda.

- Si.

- …io…non lo so…- chinò la testa e rimase in silenzio.

- Non lo sai?- guardò il nonno- Ha perso la memoria?

- Si- disse il signore, serio.

- …capisco- si rivolse alla ragazza- beh, non importa. Il mio compito è aiutarti a ricordare. Incominciamo…dunque, il tuo nome è…non ti viene in mente?

- …no…

- Sicura? Prova a fare uno sforzo…

La ragazza rimase pensierosa, sempre con il suo immutabile sguardo perso. Chinò di più la testa, tenendola stretta tra le mani. Il suo sguardo indicava che stava soffrendo.

- …io…non lo so…non ricordo…chi sono? Io…dove sono?

- Pazienza…- disse con aria serena- Nonno, il suo nome qual è?- chiese.

- Harukaze Doremì- rispose lui.

- Doremì? Bel nome, per una bella ragazza- sorrise.

La ragazza non lo ascoltò, provò a scavare nella sua mente, per cercare quel nome.

- …D- Doremì…è questo il mio nome?

Hiroto la guardò con aria preoccupata.

- Adesso è ora di lasciarti riposare in pace- disse il signore- Hiroto, andiamo.

- Sì- si rivolse verso Doremì- Ci vediamo domani, okey?

La ragazza non gli fece caso e si sdraiò nel letto.

Hiroto lasciò la stanza e camminò con il nonno per i corridoi.

- Nonno, ma che gli è successo?- chiese.

- Te ne parlerò dopo, adesso devo discutere delle formalità con i suoi genitori- disse sbrigativo e se ne andò- A proposito, un assistente ha detto che ti ha visto portare a spasso la signora Juni! Lo sai cosa ti avevo detto a riguardo!

- Si, si, lo so…che non è permesso fare uscire un paziente dalla clinica…- disse annoiato- però gli ha fatto bene prendere una boccata d'aria…

- Taci!- gli gridò- Hiroto, tu sei ancora inesperto! Non sai cosa può succedere con le tue bravate! Se la signora Juni non deve uscire dalla sua stanza, devi rispettare gli ordini! E questa non è la prima volta che te lo dico!

- Si…ho capito.

- …cerca di non combinare pasticci con la nuova paziente, è un incarico molto importante, per te che sei alle prime armi.

- Si…non ti stavano aspettando delle persone?- cambiò discorso.

- Mh…- si allontanò.

Il ragazzo sbuffò. Era stufo di essere trattato come un novellino. Questa volta avrebbe dimostrato di essere una persona responsabile a suo nonno e alla sua famiglia.

E poi in fondo era piacevole aiutare quella ragazza.

Fine ricordi di Hiroto

Fine nono capitolo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Olè, olè! Finito! (o) Siiii! Ehm…non esageriamo…non l' ho finito del tutto. (.)' Mi manca ancora molto…però sono già a buon punto. (òo) Forse riuscirò a terminarlo prima di diventare un reperto per il museo ()'

Questa parte è lunga, però non so se sarà di vostro gradimento. Ultimamente gli impegni si fanno sentire e i compiti mi chiamano (nooooo!) Si nota che ho cominciato la scuola? Okey, ancora un anno e potrò tirare un sospiro di sollievo (-)

Avevo intenzione di disegnare i personaggi, ma non so se ho tempo per prepararli (sempre e solo colpa della scuola che mi porta via del tempo!)

Dunque, ripeto le solite cose, ovvero se qualcuno avesse ancora difficoltà a capire i nomi dei personaggi o altro ancora, me lo faccia sapere.

Ah, per quanto riguarda i video che ho fatto, sarebbe più comodo inviarlo per msn messager. Quindi se avete un e-mail su Hotmail, andrebbe più che bene.

Se volete lasciare un commento, un parere, una critica costruttiva, sarò felice di riceverla (-)

Nota: Ho notato che in alcuni siti, la scrittura in corsivo non appariva, quindi non si distinguevano i pensieri dei personaggi. Mi dispiace di non essermene accorta prima. In alternativa, in quei siti, i pensieri verranno scritti all'interno di questi simboli: 

Doremì e Company non sono di mia proprietà (anche perchè adesso non starei scrivendo questa frase, no?)

By Ya-chan


	11. Cap10

Secret of my heart

Capitolo: 10

Kotake camminò verso casa sua. Il cane al guinzaglio era felice, tranne il padrone.

Il ragazzo e il cane arrivarono a casa.

- Kotake- lo chiamò la madre.

- …si?- disse un po' svogliato.

- Ha appena chiamato una tua compagna di classe…credo che si chiami Maky…ha chiesto se la puoi richiamare.

- …d'accordo…- salì in stanza sua e si sdraiò sul suo letto.

Guardò con lo sguardo delle foto, appoggiate in modo disordinato sulla scrivania. Si alzò dal letto e le guardò un'altra volta. Erano le foto del diploma della sesta elementare.

Ripensò alle parole di Doremì nel parco e con un impulso improvviso, scaraventò le foto per terra.

Non poteva credere di aver aspettato tutto quel tempo, alla ricerca di qualcosa che non poteva ottenere. Fremeva dalla rabbia, voleva saperne di più su quel tipo, che stava insieme a Doremì.

Perché quell'estraneo doveva rappresentare una minaccia per lui?

Forse l'amore che provava Doremì per quel ragazzo non era corrisposto e in quel caso, lui avrebbe avuto qualche change…

Arrossì di colpo.

Che voleva dire? Ci pensò su.

Non capiva perchè se la prendesse tanto a cuore. In fondo Doremì era solo un amica, niente di più. Eppure, sentiva che i momenti passati insieme a lei, non erano da niente. Forse già da quando si erano conosciuti, lui provava gli stessi dubbi. Dei dubbi sui sentimenti.

Si calmò e si abbassò a raccogliere da terra una foto.

La guardò attentamente. Era lui, con Doremì, mentre litigavano. Chissà chi aveva scattato quella foto, a loro insaputa?

Perché le cose tra di loro erano così tanto cambiate?

Perché non potevano tornare come erano una volta?

Era impossibile, da quando lui aveva scoperto di non poterla dimenticare.

L'amava, allora?

Kotake fece cadere la foto e divenne paonazzo.

Era questa la verità? L'amava? Per questo non poteva dimenticarla, né poteva vederla soffrire o stare con altri ragazzi?

Erano questi i suoi sentimenti?

E lei, cosa provava?

Di sicuro, solo una profonda amicizia.

Sospirò e si alzò in piedi. Guardò il telefono portatile, con uno sguardo assente.

Doremì non avrebbe mai ricambiato i suoi sentimenti. Lei amava un altro.

Non si sarebbe mai accorta dei suoi sentimenti…

Prese il telefono e compose un numero. 

- Pronto?- dall'altra parte del telefono, si udì una voce di una ragazza.

- Sono Kotake…c'è Maky?

- Kotake! Sono io, Maky! Quando sei tornato?

- Da pochi minuti…cosa volevi?

- Ecco…sono stata incaricata a comperare degli strumenti, per conto della scuola…e mi stavo chiedendo se volevi accompagnarmi…ti va? Potremmo prenderci qualcosa da mangiare, se vuoi.

- …- rimase silenzioso. Guardò da lontano, la foto che era caduta a terra. Il suo amore non sarebbe mai stato ricambiato…- …d'accordo, ci incontriamo in piazza.

- Wow, che bello!- disse esultante- Ci vediamo dopo!

- Si…ciao- chiuse la cornetta.

Regnò il silenzio. Sospirò di nuovo e si mise a raccogliere le foto a terra. Li richiuse in una busta, sbattendolo in uno dei cassetti della scrivania, il più lontano possibile dalla sua vista. Forse se non le avrebbe più viste, non avrebbe più sofferto. Era così.

Si sedette a terra, con le ginocchia all'altezza del mento.

Se solo se ne fosse accorto prima dei suoi sentimenti, per la sua compagna di classe, così buffa e goffa…ma buona d'animo. Se solo avesse aperto il suo cuore a quel sentimento che sentiva nascere in lui, invece di indietreggiare facendo lo scontroso. Ma forse lo faceva perché era l'unico modo per parlare con Doremì, senza arrossire. Aveva ragione Tamaki, lui era innamorato di Doremì. Era l'unica che se n'era accorta.

Ma ormai era troppo tardi.

In casa degli Harukaze, i due ragazzi continuarono a chiacchierare, finché il ragazzo guardò l'ora.

- Adesso devo andare- disse Hiroto.

- Ah, di già?

- Si, altrimenti arriverò tardi a prendere il treno- spiegò.

- Capisco…allora non ti trattengo. Posso accompagnarti alla stazione?

- Certo- sorrise.

I due uscirono di casa e si diressero verso la stazione del treno.

Camminarono per qualche minuto in silenzio, ognuno con un suoi pensieri in testa.

Il primo a rompere il silenzio fu Hiroto.

- Senti, Doremì…perché ultimamente non ti sei fatta più sentire? Sai, intendo alle visite…

- …non ne avevo bisogno- rispose lei, con voce ferma- Davvero, sono guarita- cercò di convincerlo, ma sembrava più che cercasse di convincere se stessa.

- Sicura?

- Certo- sorrise.

- Hai ricordato tutto?

- …beh, a dire il vero ancora qualcosa non ricordo…però non è niente d'importante.

Il ragazzo la guardò e poi distolse lo sguardo.

- …sono arrivato- disse Hiroto- E' arrivato il momento di salutarci, Doremì- la sua voce era diventata triste.

- Si…- chinò il capo, dispiaciuta.

- Spero che qualche volta ti farai sentire, anche solo per sapere come stai…

- Certo.

- Allora…ciao…

- Non vuoi che aspetti con te il treno?

- No, grazie.

- D'accordo…ciao Hiroto- Doremì salutò con la mano e pian piano si allontanò dalla stazione ferroviaria.

Doremì camminò lungo la strada del ritorno, con nostalgia. Per un momento aveva smesso di pensare a Maky e a Kotake.

Rivedere Hiroto, l'aveva rese felice, ma allo stesso tempo un po' confusa.

Sentiva di provare un forte sentimento per lui, ma se non era quello che pensava lei? E se la sua fosse solo riconoscenza?

Passò davanti una vetrina di un negozio d'animali. Vide la sua immagine riflessa e si bloccò a guardarsi, come se un fulmine l'avesse attraversata.

Continuò a guardare la sua immagine riflessa e l'immagine della strada dietro di lei.

Sì, adesso si ricordava…

Hiroto si sedette in una delle tante panchine marroni alla stazione. Il treno non avrebbe impiegato molto ad arrivare. Guardò l'orologio e sospirò. In fondo, avrebbe preferito restare a chiacchierare con Doremì, ma qualcosa lo aveva trattenuto. Forse erano stati quei suoi occhi rosa e quella sua espressione dolce, mentre parlava dei suoi amici e di Kotake…Quando parlava di lui, a Doremì gli si illuminavano gli occhi e una certa malinconia la prendeva.

Era da tanto che non la vedeva così. Non riconosceva in lei, quella ragazza che aveva incontrato alla clinica, quella stessa ragazza smarrita e con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Era cambiata. Beh, era naturale, aveva riacquistato la memoria.

Si sentiva geloso e triste. Non capiva perché, ma l'idea che quella ragazza così misteriosa, vivesse così lontano da lui, lo stava divorando nell'anima. Si sentiva tradito. Voleva che i suoi occhi rosa continuassero a guardare lui, con quella stessa felicità di una bambina. Voleva essere l'unico in grado di aiutarla. Ma il giorno in cui lei pian piano aveva riacquistato la memoria, gli aveva dovuto dire addio.

Quel giorno così triste per lui, si rese conto quanto un addio da parte di una persona cara, possa fare così male. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, avrebbe voluto fermarla, confessargli i suoi sentimenti, però non ne ebbe il coraggio. Sapeva che per Doremì era meglio che tornasse indietro, nel suo passato, nella sua città natale. Solo così poteva completare il puzzle della sua memoria. Però come faceva male doverlo ammettere. Aveva paura che poi, Doremì lo dimenticasse.

****Ricordi di Hiroto

- Allora parti?- chiese Hiroto.

- Si…- disse dispiaciuta Doremì.

- Ah…- strinse i denti e si sforzò di essere il più naturale possibile- In questo caso…ti auguro di essere felice e di star bene.

Quelle parole, dette con amarezza, suonavano nella sua mente, mentre si udì un fischio di un treno.

- Doremì…vieni, è arrivato il treno…- la voce della madre in lontananza, segnalava l'ora dl distacco.

Quale parola sarebbe stata la più giusta da dire?

- Doremì…io…- Hiroto, strinse i pugni e fissò la ragazza che aveva davanti.

- Si?- mosse leggermente il capo, incuriosita.

- Io…- di nuovo il fischio del treno.

Dal microfono, il capostazione avvisava i passeggeri della partenza del treno…

Ci sono parole, che possano descrivere quello che si sente nell'animo, nel cuore? La partenza di qualcuno di importante…e l'impossibilità di fermarlo…

- Doremì, sbrigati a salutare Hiroto! Dobbiamo andare!- gli gridò la madre.

- Si…- disse Doremì guardando prima la madre e poi ritornando con lo sguardo sul ragazzo di fronte a lei- Hiroto…devo andare…

Che cosa si può dire? Come ci si deve comportare? Quali sono le parole più adatte in quella circostanza?

- Hiroto…- Doremì cominciò a preoccuparsi del suo silenzio.

- …non importa- abbassò il capo, deluso. Le parole che cercava disperatamente, non volevano uscire. Sospirò rassegnato e alzò lo sguardo su Doremì- Del resto le città in cui viviamo, non sono così lontane, no? Te lo posso dire in un'altra occasione…

Doremì lo guardò, con fare interrogativo.

- Verrai a trovarmi, vero?

- Si- sorrise la ragazza.

- Va bene, allora aspetterò quel giorno…e fino ad allora, cercherò di riuscirò a dirti quel che provo…- sorrise.

Doremì non capì le sue parole, ma ricambiò il suo sorriso. Anche lei avrebbe aspettato quel giorno in cui si sarebbero incontrati di nuovo. Perché stare in sua compagnia era piacevole e soprattutto gli doveva molto…

Hiroto vide con lo sguardo, la ragazza allontanarsi da lui e salire su quel treno, che l'avrebbe portato miglia e miglia lontano da lui, ma non dal suo cuore.

Il treno fischiò di nuovo e un suono di rotaie risuonò nella stazione.

Doremì si sporse dal finestrino e salutò con la mano, con un grazioso sorriso.

Hiroto ricambiò il sorriso e salutò, cercando di trasmettere in quel saluto, tutte le sue speranze.

Sentì una mano calda, appoggiarsi sulla sua spalla. Si girò e vide suo nonno.

Lui guardava dritto davanti a sé, dove prima c'era il treno ed ora c'era solo un cumulo di polvere.

- A volte è difficile rinunciare alla propria felicità, per il bene della persona che si vuole bene- disse.

- Mh- assentì.

Il treno era sparito dall'orizzonte.

Fine ricordi di Hiroto

Da lì in poi, non la vide più, fino ad oggi. Quel sorriso che aveva scoperto in quel corpo svuotato, era stato rinvigorito dalla vicinanza di persone a lei care. Era felice per lei, anche se l'idea che un'altra persona l'abbia aiutata, lo rendeva triste.  

Però qualcosa non lo convinceva. Quel sorriso così bello, sembrava nascondere qualcosa. Non sapeva cos'era quel presentimento, ma incominciava a preoccuparlo.

Davanti ai suoi occhi passò l'immagine di un ragazzo. Guardò meglio davanti a sé, attraverso i vetri.

Lo riconobbe, era uno degli amici di Doremì, l'aveva visto in foto.

Istintivamente si alzò dalla panchina e lo seguì.

Camminò velocemente e lo raggiunse.

_E ora?_- si chiese- _Che gli dico? Non so neanche perché l' ho seguito…  _

Il ragazzo pedinato, si accorse della presenza altrui dietro a lui e si girò.

I due ragazzi incrociarono i loro sguardi per la prima volta, ma era come se si conoscessero da una vita. Si guardarono a lungo, senza proferire parola, ognuno immerso nei suoi pensieri. Come se ad un momento all'altro sarebbe iniziata una battaglia.

Ricordi di Dorem

Era finita la sesta elementare. Doremì era felicissima, ma anche un po' triste, pensando che molti dei suoi compagni sarebbero finiti in altre classi o addirittura in altre scuole. E poi lo studio sarebbe diventato più pesante, per poter continuare a divertirsi insieme.

Camminò per le strade di Tokyo e passò vicino ad una vetrina di articoli sportivi.

Vendevano oggetti di vario genere. Tra cui una fascia per i capelli.

Si fermò ad osservare l'oggetto e si ricordò del suo amico Kotake. Sì, certo, non finivano mai di bisticciare, però ultimamente dal giorno in cui si era chiusa al Maho, disperandosi per la separazione da Hana e il mondo della magia, lui la stava trattando con più riguardo…beh, almeno in parte. Però era già un progresso rispetto ai primi anni.

Le sue parole, dette in quell'occasione, gli erano stati di conforto. L'avevano scrollata da quella depressione.

Però, con quel via vai, lei si era scordata di ringraziarlo personalmente.

_Okey, ho deciso, gli regalerò quella fascia per ringraziarlo. E poi è possibile che il prossimo anno capitiamo in classi differenti. Gliela posso dare il giorno del ritrovo di tutti noi, per la festa._

Doremì sorrise a se stessa, per la decisione presa. Entrò nel negozio e ne uscì con un pacchettino nelle mani. Era soddisfatta dell'acquisto. Sapeva che a Kotake gli sarebbe piaciuto il regalo.

Attraversò la strada, guardando contenta il pacchettino. Arrivò in tempo dall'altra parte del marciapiede, prima che scattasse il semaforo.

Fu lì che sentì una piccola voce dietro di lei e si voltò. Vide che una bambina stava in quel momento attraversando la strada, quando le macchine si erano appena messe in moto.

Delle voci confuse, una madre in preda al panico, della gente, una bambina e delle ruote dei motori.

Un gesto improvviso, un movimento veloce e un salto nel vuoto. Un grido.

Improvvisamente, si ha davanti solo un unico obbiettivo, evitare una morte. Tutto intorno scompare. Pochi immagini. Il suono di una macchina che frena, seguita da altri. Una sgommata sull'asfalto e delle urla agghiaccianti.

Doremì apre gli occhi per un momento, giusto per assicurarsi che la bambina stia bene.

Si, è tra le sue braccia e ed è viva. Un sospiro. Del sangue sgorga dalle sue ferite e macchiano l'asfalto. Con gli occhi appannati dalla fatica e dal dolore sordo, guarda inorridita il suo stesso sangue e poi il vuoto, che impedisce di sentire il suono dell'ambulanza.

Ricordi, quasi impercettibili, che lasciano la mente per sempre. Un distacco doloroso.

Immagini di vita vissuta serenamente e di piccole gioie che riempiono l'anima di felicità.

In un attimo, come in un flash, tutto scompare, come se il destino si prendesse beffa della persona e dei suoi sentimenti.

I cari, gli amici, gli amori…tutte le persone che ci hanno reso la vita più piacevole, spariscono ad uno a uno.

Tutto scompare, davanti a se solo il vuoto, il silenzio, il nulla…

Doremì alza gli occhi, con fatica.

Vede dell'immagini di persone che la circondano. Guarda meglio, si trova in un ospedale.

Una signora in lacrime, le si getta al collo. Versa lacrime, come un torrenziale, come se questo pianto potesse togliere tutto il dolore che prova il suo cuore.

Altre persone altrettanto tristi, sono lì. Un uomo e una bambina. Un altro uomo in camice bianco, guarda la scena in disparte, con tristezza.

Delle voci…pian piano si sentono meglio.

- …ti senti meglio, tesoro?- chiese la signora.

Doremì prova a rispondere, ma all'ultimo momento si accorge che non ricorda assolutamente niente. Quella persona che piange per lei…chi è?

- Chi sei?- E' la prima domanda logica per lei. Doremì la guarda con lo sguardo vuoto, come un contenitore svuotato dei propri ricordi, senza una volontà propria.

La donna spalanca gli occhi, spaventata. Il timore dilaga in tutti i presenti.

La signora infine guarda disperatamente l'uomo in camice.

Lui si avvicina a Doremì e osserva bene la testa, fasciata dalle bende.

- Perdita di memoria- sentenzia.

Questo bastò perché regnasse di nuovo il silenzio e subito dopo piagnistei.

Doremì guarda le persone con distacco, cercando di frugare, anche nel più piccolo angolo della sua mente, un ricordo legato a loro.

Niente, vuoto assoluto.

In quel freddo letto bianco, con persone che non si conoscono e con un gran mal di testa. Ci si sente smarriti in quel nulla.

Qualche giorno dopo, Doremì si trovò in un'altra città, in un nuovo ospedale.

La lasciarono in un lettino in compagnia con un signore anziano, che cercava di interagire con lei.

Le parole dell'uomo, erano per lei prive di significato e provava solo indifferenza.

Niente a cui aggrapparsi, neanche un ricordo, un affetto, un sentimento per poter tirare avanti.

Le ore passano lente e la sera non sembra mai arrivare.

Poi un ragazzino, sbucato dal nulla, apparve come una sorte di angelo custode.

Pian piano, dall'indifferenza assoluta, al primo risveglio. Una rosa che sboccia.

Ma anche le rose hanno le sue spine appuntite, che al solo tatto possono provocare dolore.

Dei ricordi vengono a galla, ma non sono per niente confortanti. Solo rosso, un rosso intenso che sente scivolare nel suo corpo. Un rosso caldo, fastidioso.

Apre il palmo della sua mano e non ci sono tagli, ne ferite, ma i suoi occhi trasmetto immagini di sangue che scorga da profonde ferite.

E' impossibile arrestare il sangue.

E pian piano si cade in depressione.

Fine ricordi di Dorem

Hiroto guarda il ragazzo davanti a lui, come se gli lanciasse una sfida. Una sfida di sicuro ricambiata dall'avversario.

- Beh, che c'è?- interrompe il silenzio.

- Eh?- Hiroto si sveglia dai suoi pensieri.

- Insomma, perché mi stai seguendo?- chiese infastidito.

- Io…io…

- Non balbettare, dimmi semplicemente che vuoi.

- Tu sei Kotake, vero?

Silenzio. 

- Si, perché?- chiese diffidente.

- Ecco, io, ho visto la tua immagine in una della foto di Dorem

- Doremì?

Un fitta al cuore.

Hiroto osserva la sua reazione di sorpresa.

- Sei un suo amico, vero?- insistette.

- …più o meno…

- Bene…io sono Hiroto, un…

- Si, lo so chi sei- lo interrompe.

- Oh, davvero? Doremì ti ha parlato di me? Meglio così.

- Che cosa vuoi?- chiese innervosito.

- Devo parlarti.

- A riguardo di che?

- Credo che sia ovvio…di Doremì.

- P- perchè?- la tensione, si fece sentire nella voce- Cosa vuoi sapere di lei? Mi sembra che tu sappia già abbastanza di lei. E poi non sono la persona più indicata per raccontarti di Doremì- fece per voltarsi dall'altra parte.

- Aspetta, io…voglio sapere se in questo periodo, da quando è tornata qui a Tokyo…se è successo qualcosa d'importante…

- Tipo?

- Non so…strani comportamenti…stress…

- Tzè, sembri il suo medico!

- Ma io s…- viene interrotto.

- Perché ti interessa saperlo? Non è affare tuo la sua salute.

- Invece si. E' affare mio.

- Chi ti credi di essere? Solo perché gli sei stato a fianco per un periodo, non vuol dire che tu devi sapere tutto di lei!

Hiroto guardò la reazione del ragazzo e si sorprese della sua diffidenza e della sua ostilità nei suoi confronti.

- Calmati, io volevo solo sapere se…

- No, tu volevi comparire dal nulla e portarti via, senza il minimo sforzo, la persona a cui sono più legato!- disse d'impeto, senza pensarci.

Hiroto stette zitto, per la sorpresa. Adesso aveva capito il perchè del suo comportamento.

Del resto era così evidente, perché non lo aveva capito subito?

- Ti piace…è così, allora- disse.

Kotake indietreggiò, come intimorito. Non pensava di essere stato in grado, di dire quella frase, ad un perfetto sconosciuto.

Si calmò e guardò serio Hiroto.

- Si- ammise.

- Capisco. Bhe, non sei il solo.

- Lo so.

Silenzio. Poi delle sirene ed un ambulanza, che passa vicino a loro.

Guardano sorpresi l'ambulanza, mentre gira l'angolo.

Poi, come presi da un sesto senso, corrono verso quella direzione.

Un gruppo di persone sono riunite intorno ad una piazzetta, vicino a dei negozi.

C'è un gran mormorio tra la folla.

Kotake e Hiroto si intrufolano tra la massa e cercano di arrivare al nucleo della situazione.

Ciò che vedono, rispecchia il loro timore.

Una ragazza è accasciata al suolo, con gli occhi spalancati e shockati, mentre quello che succede intorno a lei non la sfiora minimamente.

I due ragazzi si precipitano da lei e tutte due esclamano il suo nome.

- Doremì!

I due si guardano tra di loro, come se la loro fosse una sfida. Ma quello non era il momento buono per mettersi a litigare e aiutano gli infermieri a portare la ragazza sull'ambulanza.

- Chi siete voi?- chiese uno degli infermieri.

- I suoi amici- dicono entrambi.

- Ah. D'accordo.

- Possiamo venire con lei?- chiese Kotake.

- Beh, si, credo di si, ci sarete utili per rintracciare i suoi genitori.

Kotake e Hiroto salgono sull'ambulanza, insieme a Doremì semicosciente.

L'ambulanza parte e di nuovo in quella strada, c'è sempre qualcuno che se ne va e chi rimane.

Fine decimo capitolo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Approfitto di questa fiction per scusarmi dell'enorme ritardo di molte mie fiction. Purtroppo, con la scuola, è difficile conciliare studio e hobby. E così mi ritrovo a fare tutto di corsa. Me povera sfortunata! Sigh! (--)

Comunque, sono riuscita almeno a finire questo capitolo. Si, forse sarà un po' corto rispetto agli altri, ma è l'unica cosa che sono riuscita a fare, finora. Volevo pubblicare questa fiction, insieme alle mie fan art (pubblicate su Manga.it), però non so se ci riuscirò.

Ah, per chi voleva o volesse vedere il video che ho fatto su Doremì, può contattarmi. Anche per chi l' ha già fatto, se può farlo di nuovo, così sono sicura. Perché prima, per chi non aveva msn messager mi era difficile inviarlo, ma adesso ho trovato un metodo (spero) migliore e più semplice.

Tornando alla fiction…finalmente ho svelato il mistero, eh? (Non che fosse un mistero, però spero che abbia tenuto col fiato sospeso, molti di voi)

Spero che vi piaccia anche questo capitolo (si, si, lo so, sono calata in quanto qualità. Sigh!)

Ringrazio tutti quelli che mi hanno sostenuta in tutto questo tempo e che hanno lasciato scritto un commento. L' ho apprezzato davvero, da ognuno di voi. Merçi!

Adesso vi saluto e spero (e ripeto spero) di avere più tempo e più ispirazione per terminare la fiction (dai Ya-chan, sei quasi al traguardo! çç)

Naturalmente, accetto sempre i vostri commenti e opinioni (sigh, lo so, per la fretta mi dimentico di rivederla la fiction e tralascio un sacco di errori TT)

Bye, bye!

By Ya-chan


	12. Cap11

Secret of my heart

Capitolo: 11

_Apro gli occhi…il solito soffitto bianco. Appoggio la mano sulla fronte e sospiro. Giro la testa a destra e vedo dalla finestra uno sfondo verde. La luce entra nella stanza con insistenza. Deve essere mattina._

- Ehilà, buongiorno!- un ragazzo entra nella stanza, spalancando la porta. Si siede di getto sul letto- Allora? Dormito bene?

_Lo guardo per un po' e poi torno con lo sguardo sullo sfondo verde._

- Mh? Non mi rispondi? Ah, stai guardando fuori dalla finestra- si alza e si avvicina alla finestra- bello, vero? Sai, in primavera questo giardino è meraviglioso…ci sono molti tipi di fiori e alberi…dovresti vederlo, ti piacerebbe di sicuro- sorrise.

La ragazza non gli rispose e continuò a guardare fuori. Come se le sue parole non avessero peso.

- Mh, scommetto che ti piacerebbe uscire da qui, vero?- si guarda intorno- Che ne dici di fare una passeggiata?

_Uscire da questa camera pallida? Ma cosa mi aspetta fuori?_

La ragazza lo guarda incuriosita. L'idea di uscire da quella stanza così monotona, la incuriosisce, ma allo stesso tempo la intimorisce. Ma per cosa? E' forse il non sapere cosa troverà là fuori? E' questo ciò che la spaventa?

- Ti vedo indecisa…d'accordo, deciderò io per te- sorrise e uscì fuori dalla porta.

Dopo qualche minuto è di ritorno, con una sedia a rotelle. Sul suo viso è stampato un sorriso.

- Prego, signorina, la sua carrozza è arrivata a prenderla- camuffa un po' la voce.

La ragazza lo guarda, confusa.

- Allora? Prende o lascia l'offerta?

_Che devo fare? Accettare l'offerta di questo ragazzo che neanche conosco? _

- D'accordo, la carrozza non sarà all'ultima moda, ma è sempre meglio di niente, no?- scherzò.

La ragazza provò ad alzarsi e pian piano cominciò a scendere dal letto, che da tempo l'aveva imprigionata in quella triste stanza. Anche se, scendere da quel letto, portava in lei molti dubbi, delle paura inconsce. Che fare?

Guardò il ragazzino davanti a lei. Era ancora in piedi, in attesa che lei si decidesse.

- Non ti preoccupare- il ragazzo sembrò aver percepito l'incertezza della ragazza. Allungò la mano verso di lei e la guardò in modo molto dolce- Fidati di me, non ti succederà niente.

La ragazza non capì cosa di lui l'attirasse, se il suo atteggiamento, se la sua allegria o se la dolcezza.

Scese pian piano dal letto e allungò la mano verso il ragazzo. Lui l'afferrò e delicatamente la fece sedere sulla sedia a rotelle.

- La passeggera è comoda?- chiese lui con tono scherzoso.

Lei accennò ad un sì, mezzo divertito.

- Bene, allora allacci la cintura. Si parte!- diresse la sua carrozza fuori dalla stanza, controllando se nei corridoi ci fosse qualcuno.

Spinse tranquillamente la sedia, senza dare nell'occhio tra gli infermieri e gli addetti.

Nessuno fece caso a quel ragazzo, che spingeva una ragazza su una sedia a rotelle.

Fino a che, passò vicino ad un uomo, che conosceva anche fin troppo quel ragazzino.

- Ehi, tu, che ci fai qui?- chiese l'uomo, in tono indagatore.

Il ragazzo si bloccò all'istante e finse un sorriso tranquillo.

_Oh- ho, sono nei pasticci_- pensò.

- Che ci faccio? Dunque…mio nonno mi ha incaricato di portare la paziente ad un altro reparto.

- Oh, d'accordo…- disse lui, insicuro- Ma stai attento a non combinare pasticci. Ti tengo d'occhio, io. Hai già causato abbastanza pasticci, l'ultima volta.

- Si, si, lo so, infermiere Josef. Le prometto che questa volta non combinerò niente. Starò tranquillo, come un angioletto.

_Come no, contaci!-_ pensò tra se e se, il ragazzo.__

- Mh…adesso vai…- continuò a guardarlo, mentre svoltava nel corridoio a sinistra.

_Però c'è qualcosa che non mi torna…_- pensò l'infermiere Josef- _Il dottore Gutenberg, non doveva essere in visita negli altri ospedali?_

In quell'istante realizzò l'imbroglio e corse dietro al ragazzo. Niente. Era scomparso dal corridoio.

- Accidenti, me l' ha fatta un'altra volta!

- Cosa succede, infermiere Josef? Qualche problema?- chiese un'infermiera, che lo aveva visto correre nel corridoio.

- Sì, il solito moccioso mi ha ingannato!- disse con rabbia.

- Ah, parli di Hiroto, il nipote del dottor Gutenberg? Cosa ha combinato, stavolta?

- Ha prelevato un paziente dalla sua stanza e lo sta portando in giro per i corridoi.

- Ma cosa ha intenzione di fare?

- E' quello che ho intenzione di scoprire, appena l'acciuffo!- disse stringendo i pugni.

- Avviso gli addetti alla sicurezza- corse via l'infermiera.

Un po' più in là, dietro una porta riservata al personale, uscì Hiroto.

_Accidenti, ci è mancato poco che mi prendessero!_- pensò e si guardò intorno.

Quando fu sicuro che non ci fosse nessuno, spinse la sedia nei corridoi, fino ad arrivare all'uscita d'emergenza.

Si fermò davanti alla porta chiusa e si schiarì la voce.

- Dunque, signorina, siamo arrivati al capolinea. Oltre a questa porta, visiterà un nuovo mondo. Se la sente?

La ragazza era intimorita, però guardando quello sguardo sereno del ragazzo, era come se le sue paura si allontanassero da lei.

_Si._

Allungò la mano e spinse la porta.

Una luce accecante l'abbagliò. Chiuse gli occhi.

Dov'era?

Aprì meglio gli occhi e si ritrovò in un altro posto.

Ancora una volta, si trovava in una stanza bianca e fredda. Ed intorno c'era della gente. Lei era sdraiata su un lettino.

- Doremì? Ti senti meglio?- chiese una signora.

- …Mamma?- la sua mente faceva fatica a riprendersi.

- Oh, meno male! Ti ricordi di me!- l'abbracciò- Cosa ti è successo?

_Cosa è successo?_- si chiese Doremì e guardò intorno a lei, alla ricerca di una risposta.

Vide in disparte due persone, Kotake e Hiroto.

Sì, adesso ricordava cosa gli era successo…

Ricordi di Dorem

Doremì fissava come assorta quella vetrina che vendeva materiale per lo sport.

Nella sua mente stavano ricongiungendosi i piccoli puzzle della sua mente.

Come una moviola, stava rivivendo gli ultimi istanti prima dell'incidente.

Era avvenuto proprio in quel posto.

Le sensazioni, la paura, l'orrore, la sommersero e la fecero cadere in ginocchio. La testa gli cominciò a fare molto male, non resisteva a quel dolore. Respirava a fatica e sentiva che il cuore gli batteva forte.

Si ricordò di avere le pastiglie in tasca e fece per prenderle, ma qualcosa la frenò…i ricordi degli ultimi avvenimenti, causati dall'abuso di quel medicinale, gli avevano solo procurato degli effetti indesiderati. Non poteva cadere di nuovo, non poteva. Se l'era ripromessa a se stessa di voltare pagina e di non deludere chi credeva in lei…già…in quell'inferno fatto di ricordi frammentati, c'era qualcuno che gli stava ancora accanto…Kotake, Hiroto, le sue amiche…già, perché si era messa a litigare per una sciocchezza simile? Non avrebbe dovuto arrendersi. E invece l'aveva fatto. Si era arresa all'idea che qualcuno l'odiava, che nessuno la voleva ascoltare e che sarebbe rimasta sola…invece loro erano sempre lì, anche se lei non se n'era accorta.

Le fitte alla testa si fecero più forti e più frequenti.

I passanti si accorsero della ragazza in difficoltà e fecero per avvicinarsi.

Fu un istante…tenendosi la testa fra le mani, guardò davanti a sé, oltre quella folla che si era riunita intorno a lei…poco più in fondo, c'era una persona coperta da un mantello…il vento fece cadere il cappuccio che copriva il suo volto…era una ragazza da una carnagione incredibilmente bianca e i suoi capelli biondi raccolti in due lunghe code, si fecero trasportare dal vento…

Chi era?

L'aveva già vista?

Sì…la conosceva…anche se quel viso triste e dispiaciuto della ragazza, un tempo lo aveva visto allegro e pimpante…

Un flash…una bambina dai lunghi capelli biondi, che la saluta di spalle…

"_Ci rivedremo…Dorem_"

Le sue parole rimbombarono nella mente.

Doremì perde coscienza e si accascia al suolo.

Tutto nero.

Fine ricordi di Dorem

Era tardo pomeriggio, perché ormai il sole non era più accecante come prima.

Lungo il corridoio dell'ospedale, c'erano i genitori di Doremì e i due ragazzi, insieme al dottore.

Il dottore si avvicinò ai genitori di Doremì.

I due ragazzi che erano stati presenti tutto il giorno, cercarono di ascoltare quello che il dottore diceva.

- Dunque, le analisi rivelano un alto grado di stress - disse lui- E poi abbiamo trovato nel suo sangue un alta percentuale di un medicinale. La ragazza prendeva dei medicinali?

- Sì- rispose la donna preoccupata- le servivano per fargli passare le fitte alla testa.

- Uhm…e in quante dosi?

- Non saprei…anche perché ultimamente aveva smesso di prenderli, da quando siamo tornati a Tokyo.

- Quasi una al giorno…- intervenne a sorpresa Kotake. Il suo sguardo era serio e preoccupato.

I genitori di Doremì e Hiroto lo guardarono sbigottiti. Erano all'oscuro di questo fatto.

- E dimmi…ultimamente aveva qualche problema la ragazza?- si rivolse al ragazzo- Non so…amicizie, scuola, delusioni amorose…

- Ecco io…- disse insicuro- Penso che all'inizio non andava d'accordo con gli altri…però stava rincominciando a riprendersi…- disse un po' confuso.

Hiroto lo guardò sorpreso. I suoi sospetti erano fondati.

- D'accordo, ho capito- fece il medico- Per il momento sarà meglio che riposi, poi vedremo…ah, da quanto vedo dalla cartella clinica, la paziente era seguita da un medico.

- Si- disse la madre- tempo fa era in cura presso una clinica a causa di un incidente…

- Un incidente?- chiese il medico.

Kotake guardò la signora con sorpresa.

- Si, una macchina l' ha investita ed ha sbattuto la testa, perdendo temporaneamente la memoria- intervenne Hiroto- Quindi è stata portata alla clinica di mio nonno, il dottor Gutenberg. 

- Il dottor Gutenberg? L' ho già sentito nominare dai miei colleghi. La sua clinica è fuori Tokyo, vero?

- Si.

_Allora quello che stava dicendo questo tizio, era vero_- pensò sorpreso Kotake.

- D'accordo- si rivolse ai genitori- faremo gli ultimi accertamenti e poi potrete portare a casa la paziente.

- Va bene.

- Ehm, è possibile andare a parlarle?- chiese Hiroto.

- Beh, l'orario delle visite è ormai terminato…ma se è una cosa breve, sì, basta che non si affatichi. Non si è ancora ripresa del tutto- fece il medico.

- Grazie- ringraziarono e il dottore se ne andò, lasciando dietro di sé un mare di pensieri nelle persone presenti.

Proprio in quel momento, arrivarono di corsa tre ragazze.

- Kotake!- disse Aiko- Abbiamo saputo di Dorem

- Che l'è successo? E' grave?- chiese preoccupata Hazuki.

Kotake gli raccontò l'accaduto.

Le tre ragazze rimasero senza parole. Nessuna delle tre sapeva che dire dopo aver saputo la verità.

- Era questo di cui voleva parlarci, Doremì- disse Onpu.

- Già, e noi non l'abbiamo voluto ascoltare- disse Aiko.

- Scusate, voi siete gli amici di Doremì, vero?- chiese Hiroto, avvicinandosi al gruppetto.

- Si- disse Hazuki, con le lacrime agli occhi- E tu?

- Mi chiamo Hiroto. Assistevo Doremì, nella clinica di mio nonno.

- Io sono Aiko.

- Io Hazuki.

- Io Onpu. E lui Kotake- indicò il ragazzo.

- Si, vi avevo già visto nelle foto di Doremì.

- Come sta adesso Doremì?- chiese Hazuki.

- Non lo so…il dottore ha dato il permesso di andare a vederla- disse Kotake.

- Chi va per prima?- chiese Onpu.

Tutti si guardarono.

- Andiamo noi tre?- chiese Aiko.

- Si- concordò Hazuki.

Le tre ragazze entrarono dentro la stanza.

La prima cosa che videro era una ragazza sdraiata sul letto e con lo sguardo fisso al soffitto.

- Doremì?- disse timorosa Hazuki.

La ragazza sentì la voce dell'amica e girò la testa verso loro.

Un minuto di silenzio. Il tempo di raccattare i ricordi inerenti a quelle tre figure.

- Ragazze? Siete voi?- chiese- si alzò e si mise seduta- Cosa ci fate qui?

- Siamo state avvertite che ti sei sentita male e che ti avevano portato all'ospedale…- disse Onpu.

- Ah, si…- distolse lo sguardo da loro, per concentrarsi sui suoi pensieri.

- Come ti senti?- chiese Hazuki.

- Io? Bene…- sorrise- Non vi preoccupate, non è niente di grave…

- Sicura?- chiese Onpu.

- Certo…- le guardò- Sono contenta che siate qua…mi ha fatto molto piacere poter parlare di nuovo con voi…

- Doremì- Hazuki si mise a piangere- Ecco noi…ci dispiace…non potevamo sapere…

- Hazuki…perché stai piangendo? Ti ho già detto che non è niente…io sto bene…

- Un certo Hiroto, ci ha raccontato cosa ti era successo…- spiegò Onpu.

- Hiroto? Lui è qui?

- Si.

_Ma come? Non doveva essere già in viaggio per tornare a casa? Che ci fa qui?_

- Sia lui che Kotake ti hanno accompagnato con l'ambulanza fin qua.

- Kotake? Anche lui è qui?- la ragazza si agitò leggermente.

- Tutte e due sono qui fuori e sono molto in ansia per te.

- Davvero?

- Sì- Onpu sorrise e anche Doremì sorrise, con un leggero rossore.

- Penso che tu voglia parlare con i tuoi pretendenti, quindi noi togliamo il disturbo- scherzò Aiko, incrociando le braccia dietro la testa.

- Aiko! Loro non sono i miei pretendenti!- esclamò Doremì agitata- Sono solo amici…

- Beh, forse è ora che tu ti accorga dei loro sentimenti- disse Hazuki.

- Stasera ti dimettono dall'ospedale?- chiese Onpu.

- Sì, credo di sì.

- Quindi domani vieni a scuola?

- Si.

- In tal caso, ci vediamo domani a scuola- disse Aiko avviandosi verso la porta.

- Ciao!- salutarono Onpu e Hazuki ed uscirono dalla stanza.

- Ciao!- salutò Doremì.

Aiko rimase immobile davanti alla porta semiaperta, restando di spalle a Doremì.

- Doremì…- la sua voce era tornata seria.

- Si?

- Scusa…- uscì dalla stanza e chiuse dietro di sé la porta.

- Aiko…- Doremì rimase perplessa, dopo aver sentito la voce di Aiko. Era davvero dispiaciuta.

Doremì sorrise. Si sentiva meglio dopo aver ripreso a parlare con le sue amiche. Le era mancata quella sensazione di benessere. Adesso sentiva di riuscire ad andare avanti.

Lungo il corridoio, nella sala d'attesa c'erano i genitori di Doremì e poco più in là, due ragazzi in piedi e appoggiati al muro bianco.

Kotake aveva lo sguardo fisso davanti a se, con le mani in tasca, tutto preso con i suoi pensieri.

Hiroto aveva le mani incrociate e d'in tanto in tanto si metteva a camminare avanti e indietro nel corridoio.

I due non avevano ancora proferito parola da prima di arrivare all'ospedale.

- La vuoi smettere?!- disse Kotake- Mi stai innervosendo, continuando ad andare avanti e indietro!

- Oh, scusa tanto- rispose con ironia- Almeno ci limitiamo a dire qualche parola, ogni tanto.

- Che vorresti dire!

- E' già da quando ci sia incontrati che mi guardi con odio. D'accordo, siamo innamorati della stessa persona, però non mi sembra il caso di fare tutta questa scena.

- Ah, e secondo te cosa dovrei fare? Dovrei essere felice?

- Quel che voglio dire è che la persona a cui noi vogliamo bene, sta male in questo momento. E non credo che la nostra rivalità possa aiutarla.

- Se è per questo, non ti devi preoccupare. Non mi metterò a gareggiare con te…ormai non ha più senso…hai vinto tu su tutta la linea…- disse con un po' di tristezza.

- Vinto?

- Io vado a fare una passeggiata- disse Kotake, staccandosi dal muro e fingendosi indifferente- Torno più tardi- si allontana.

- …Che strano tipo- Hiroto rimase perplesso.

- Ehi, Hiroto, adesso puoi andare da Doremì…- disse Onpu, dirigendosi insieme alle due ragazze, da lui- Ma Kotake? Dov'è?

- Eh…è andato a fare una passeggiata…- fece spallucce- Comunque ha detto che torna.

Si allontana dal gruppo e si dirige verso la stanza di Doremì.

- Che dite ragazze?- chiese Aiko, un po' divertita.

- Non c'è che dire, Doremì dovrà prendere una bella decisione- disse Onpu, guardando con un sorriso il ragazzo che era entrato nella stanza.

- Già, ma adesso dobbiamo occuparci di un'altra cosa…- disse Hazuki preoccupata.

- Sì, hai ragione, la lettera…- disse Aiko tornando seria.

- Dobbiamo scoprire chi è il responsabile…

Le tre ragazze si guardarono decise più che mai. Sapevano che avevano sbagliato, ma erano decise a rimediare ed aiutare la loro amica.

- Doremì ha sempre fatto il possibile per noi…

- Ed è ora che noi ci sdebitiamo…

- Allora, siamo d'accordo?

- Si!

Doremì si era accomodata i cuscini e nel frattempo pensava alla frase di Hazuki.

Che avesse ragione? Doveva mettere in ordine i suoi sentimenti e decidersi. Ma quello non era il momento più adatto, forse più avanti.

Sospirò e si sistemò sul letto.

Era stata una sorpresa per lei rivedere le sue amiche.

Qualcuno bussò di nuovo alla porta ed entrò un ragazzo.

Doremì rimase a fissare quel ragazzo e quella scena a lei familiare. Sorrise, prima ancora che lui si avvicinasse a lei.

- Ciao Doremì- sorrise.

- Ciao Hiroto…

- Come va?

- Diciamo che adesso sto bene. Come mai sei qua? Pensavo che fossi già in viaggio per tornare a casa…

- In effetti era così…però poi ci ho ripensato…- fece lui, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

- Ah, si? E perché?

- Perché prima, non mi dici perché non sei stata sincera con me?- la guardò con aria severa.

- Eh?

- Pensavo che stessi veramente bene, invece vengo a sapere che non è così. Come mai non mi hai detto niente al riguardo?

- Ecco io…- chinò il capo.

- Credevo che ti fidassi di me…

- Ed è così!- alzò la testa e guardò il ragazzo- E' solo che è stato tutto così improvviso…alcuni giorni pensavo di stare bene e poi…- stette in silenzio e abbassò gli occhi- mi dispiace…- disse con voce bassa.

Hiroto guardò la ragazza e sospirò.

- Non importa- sorrise e le prese le mani- l'importante è che ora tu ti senta meglio…

Doremì guardò stupita il ragazzo e si sentì sollevata da quelle parole. Sentiva che il cuore cominciava a battergli forte.

- Piuttosto, adesso pensa solo a rimetterti in sesto.

- Sì.

- E poi ti converrà farti visitare da mio nonno.

- Cosa? Ma…

- Dopo un episodio simile, non penserai che io me ne stia zitto. E' per il tuo bene. O vuoi finire di nuovo all'ospedale?

- No, no…- scosse il capo spaventata- hai ragione tu…

- Ottimo, allora io vado…

- Ah…di già?- chiese delusa.

- Sì, adesso sono molto più tranquillo…- sorrise e si diresse verso la porta-…so di lasciarti in buone mani…

- Mh?- Doremì lo guardò con aria interrogativa- A cosa ti riferisci?

- Niente, niente…-scosse il capo e se ne andò.

- Che strano.

Fine undicesimo capitolo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dunque, questa sarebbe l'11 capitolo…Che ne dite?

Lo so, lo so, sono in tremendo ritardo…(UU)'

Non credo che sia un gran capitolo…spero che il prossimo sia migliore.

Ah, prima che mi scordi…

Ringrazio tutti quelli che mi hanno sostenuta, nessuno escluso…e mi scuso con chi non sono riuscita a rispondere…purtroppo, a volte il mio computer s'impalla proprio mentre sono in Internet (maledetti virus!!) e mi si cancella sempre l'e-mail, prima che io riesca a spedirla (me sfigata)

Ultimamente sono troppo presa x impegni e altre cose spiacevoli che mi stanno succedendo. E pian piano mi sto riprendendo, quindi spero che continuerete a leggere la fiction (nonostante i numerosi errori di distrazione --')

Sono decisa a finire almeno questa fiction, una volta per tutte (èé) sì! (così poi posso iniziarne un'altra)

Spero che il prossimo capitolo sia l'ultimo.

Ho dato una veloce rilettura ai capitoli precedenti e ho trovato tanti errori di distrazione (che vergogna --). Purtroppo non posso aggiustarli, perché ormai li ho già pubblicati. Spero che in futuro non ricapiterà.

Ah, chiedo scusa per chi voleva gli ultimi capitoli a natale. Pardon, però non ho avuto tempo, comunque cercherò di rimediare! 

Nota: Volevo precisare che il nonno di Hiroto, si chiama anche Grey, Grey Gutenberg. Lo dico perché forse non si capirà nella storia.

Mi raccomando, se vi piace la fiction, continuate a seguire la storia…io cercherò di aggiornare il più presto possibile, okey?

Bye!

By Ya-chan


	13. Cap12

Secret of my heart

Capitolo: 12

Il cielo si stava facendo man mano più buio…

Kotake fissò il tramonto in lontananza, come incantato. Con le mani in tasca, sentì qualcosa in una mano. Tirò fuori l'oggetto e l'osservò. Dopo qualche minuto si risvegliò dai suoi pensieri e rientrò nell'ospedale.

Si guardò intorno…sia Hiroto, che le ragazze se n'erano andate.

In parte ne fu sollevato, la presenza di quel ragazzo lo innervosiva.

Si avvicinò alla porta chiusa. Sospirò ed aprì la porta.

- Kotake?- chiese sorpresa la ragazza.

- Si, sono io…- fece lui un po' timido ed entrò nella stanza.

La ragazza sorrise felice.

- Le ragazze mi hanno detto che te e Hiroto mi avete accompagnato all'ospedale…

- Si…

- Grazie…

- Di niente- si sedette sulla sedia.

- Ma come mai eri lì? Pensavo che tu fossi uscito con Maky.

- Maky? Accidenti, me n'ero scordato!- fece lui- Mi starà ancora aspettando. A proposito, come fai a saperlo?

- Eh?- arrossì leggermente- Io, dunque…come ho fatto a saperlo? Ecco, preveggenza?

- Dì piuttosto che te l' ha detto lei.

- Si…- ammise, poi alzò lo sguardo su Kotake- aspetta, e tu come lo sai?- chiese stupita.

- Ero presente quando hai incontrato Maky.

- Quindi tu…- Doremì continuò a guardarlo con sorpresa.

- Sì, ero al parchetto.

- Hai ascoltato il nostro discorso?

- Più o meno…- disse con amarezza.

Doremì cercò di ricordarsi…

_Mhhh, non mi sembra di aver detto qualcosa di strano…o sì?_- pensò la ragazza.

- E così, io sarei il testardo?- disse lui, con ironia.

- Eh? Ah, no, non è come può sembrare, non intendevo dire quello che ho detto, cioè…- disse agitata.

- Cioè?

- Ehm, ehm…- ci pensò su- e poi in fondo ho ragione. A volte ti comporti da vero testardo!- si riprese.

- Ah, è così?

- Sì- si zittì- mentre altre volte sei premuroso…- disse con dolcezza.

Silenzio.

- Bhe, credo che sia ora che io vada…- fece lui, alzandosi dalla sedia, con il volto rosso.

- Ah, okey…

- A proposito…- frugò nelle tasche- ah, eccolo- lo estrasse dalla tasca e lo diede a Doremì.

- Ma questo…

- Sì, è il ciondolo che avevi ricevuto da quel misterioso personaggio…

Doremì guardò meglio il ciondolo rosa. Ogni volta che lo guardava, era come se sentisse che doveva ricordare qualcosa…

- L'avevi perso per strada…probabilmente quando sei svenuta.

- Ah, già…grazie.

- Adesso io vado…ci vediamo domani a scuola…

- Sì, ciao.

Kotake uscì dalla porta e Doremì rimase sola nella stanza.

_Questo ciondolo deve rappresentare qualcosa d'importante…ma cosa?_

_E poi, quella ragazza che ho visto prima di svenire e la persona che mi ha dato questo ciondolo…non saranno la stessa persona?_

Il giorno dopo…

- Doremì…- la chiamò la madre- Sei pronta?

- Sì, sto scendendo- disse la ragazza sistemandosi i capelli. Afferrò la cartella e si precipitò giù dalle scale.

- Allora, ti vuoi muovere, dormigliona?- la rimproverò la sorella.

- Bibi? Che ci fai qui? Pensavo che eri già andata a scuola…- disse sorpresa la sorella maggiore.

- Sì, ma ho preferito aspettarti…- disse con tono altezzoso e uscendo dalla casa.

Doremì rimase muta e guardò con aria interrogativa la madre.

- Sai, tua sorella era preoccupata delle tue condizioni, così ha deciso di accompagnarti, per assicurarsi che non ti succedesse niente- spiegò la madre.

- Davvero?

- Sì, però non dirglielo. Lo sai com'è fatta…- sorrise e gli fece l'occhiolino.

- Allora, Doremì, quanto ci metti?!- gli urlò la sorella, fuori dell'uscio della porta.

- Sì- sorrise e uscì dalla casa.

In fondo Bibi era molto attaccata a lei, nonostante lo negasse sempre. E Doremì gliene era grata, perché si sentiva più forte con il suo affetto.

- Sei sicura di voler fare la strada con me? Così arriverai tardi a scuola. Anche perché la tua scuola è molto più distante della mia.

- Non importa, farò una corsa.

- D'accordo…grazie.

- E di che?

- Così…- fece spallucce, con un finto sguardo innocente e proseguirono il loro cammino.

Dopo qualche minuto, Doremì arrivò a scuola. Salutò Bibi e si diresse verso la sua classe.

Una volta tanto non era in ritardo.

_E vai! Niente sgridata, per oggi!_- pensò contenta la ragazza.

- Doremì!- Onpu le andò incontro.

- Onpu, ciao!- si sentì strana a salutarla. Era come se fosse la prima volta.

- Come va?

- Tutto bene!- sorrise.

- Ottimo, andiamo a sederci, che tra poco arriva la prof.

- D'accordo.

Doremì si avviò al suo banco, mentre con lo sguardo si guardava intorno. C'erano quasi tutti, gli altri probabilmente sarebbero arrivati in ritardo.

Cercò meglio. C'era un gruppo di ragazzi, intenti a chiacchierare su qualcosa.

No, non c'era.

_Ma chi sto cercando?_- si chiese perplessa la ragazza. Inconsciamente si era messa a cercare qualcuno, senza sapere che fosse.

Poi sentì delle grida venire fuori della scuola. Vide alcuni compagni di classe, guardare fuori dalla finestra.

Decise di guardare anche lei, solo per curiosità, uno dei suoi tanti difetti.

Si avvicinò ad una delle finestre libere e guardò fuori. Dalla finestra si poteva vedere chiaramente il campo di calcio. Doremì vide un gruppetto di ragazzini, che giocavano in quel campo, mentre dalle altre finestre della scuola che si affacciavano al campo, si sentiva il tifo d'alcuni ragazzi.

Guardò meglio i giocatori, prevedendo che tra loro ci sarebbe stato proprio lui.

E difatti, era così.

- Chi stai cercando?- chiese Onpu, apparendo alle spalle di Doremì.

- Onpu! Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!- disse la ragazza, voltandosi di scatto.

- Scusa…ma ti ho visto così concentrata…- si avvicinò alla finestra- E' lui che stai cercando?- indicò con il dito, un ragazzino.

- Che? No, io non stavo cercando Kotake!- si agitò.

- Kotake? Oh, ma io non stavo segnalando lui, ma un suo amico…- fece un sorriso malizioso- Allora stava guardando proprio lui…

Doremì si zittì, rimanendo senza parole. Onpu gli aveva teso una trappola e lei c'era cascata in pieno.

Onpu si limitò a ridere, vedendo la faccia stravolta dell'amica. Chissà da quanto tempo, non si comportavano così.

La ragazza dai capelli viola, si sporse dalla finestra, guardando prima Doremì.

- Che hai in mente, Onpu?- chiese preoccupata.

- Niente di particolare…- sorrise- Forza Kotake, sei tutti noi!- gridò a pieni polmoni, facendo invidia alle altre ragazze, che si stavano sgolando a furia di urlare.

Doremì e il resto della classe guardò sbigottita Onpu. Chi se lo sarebbe aspettato un comportamento simile proprio da Onpu?

Kotake si fermò e guardò da dove arrivava il grido.

- Onpu, che ti è preso?- chiese Doremì.

- Niente, niente- sorrise- Guarda chi ci sta guardando.

Doremì si girò e guardò fuori dalla finestra.

Proprio in quel momento gli sguardi di lei e Kotake s'incrociarono. La ragazza sviò subito lo sguardo, imbarazzata.

- Sarà meglio che vada a sedermi!- disse, con un leggero rossore sulle guance.

- Va bene, a dopo- sorrise divertita.

Doremì vide Maky seduta al banco vicino al suo e si sorprese di esserselo dimenticata. Com'era possibile dimenticare l'incubo di nome Maky, capitata per pura sfortuna nel banco di fianco?

Nel giro di pochi minuti, i ragazzi che stavano giocando a calcio, ritornarono in classe, prima della lezione.

Kotake passò vicino a Doremì e la salutò. La ragazza ricambiò il saluto, con un certo nervosismo.

Maky guardò i due, senza dire niente.

La giornata proseguì tranquilla, senza imprevisti, fino alla fine delle lezioni.

- Ah, che bello!- esultò Doremì- Si torna a casa.

Le amiche la guardarono divertite. Ma proprio quando s'incamminò, qualcosa la trattenne dal colletto.

- Ma cosa…?- si girò e vide Kotake- Kotake, che fai?!- chiese arrabbiata.

- Non dimentichi qualcosa?- disse con ironia, mentre gli mostrava un foglio con degli elenchi.

- Cos'è?- chiese Aiko.

- Già, adesso mi ricordo…oggi toccava a Doremì, occuparsi di pulire la classe- fece Onpu.

- Cosa?!- disse sorpresa la ragazza, mentre controllava nell'elenco. Non c'erano dubbi, il suo nome era scritto in quel giorno- Noooo- si disperò.

- Non preoccuparti, se t'impegnerai farai in un baleno- disse Hazuki.

- Fate facile a parlare, voi potete tornarvene a casa- disse Doremì sconsolata- Ho un idea, perché non rimanete a farmi compagnia? Più siamo, prima finiamo, no?

- Ehm, però io ho un impegno…- fece Onpu.

- Anch'io- disse Aiko.

- E anch'io- disse Hazuki.

- Mi dispiace, dovrai cavartela da sola- disse Aiko.

- Mhhh, grazie tante…

- Allora, a domani- salutarono le ragazze e uscirono dalla scuola.

- Accidenti, ma tutte a me devono capitare?- disse Doremì.

- Invece di lamentarti, mettiti al lavoro. Non ho intenzioni di perdere tempo per colpa tua- disse Kotake, entrando in classe.

- Ehh?- Doremì lo seguì- Vuoi dire che anche tu, oggi…

- Sì.

- Andiamo bene- disse con ironia a bassa voce.

- Hai detto qualcosa?

- Eh? No, no!- scosse la testa e prese la scopa.

Passarono qualche minuto in silenzio.

Uffi, non ne posso più di questo silenzio!- pensò scocciata Doremì.

- Ehm, Kotake?

- Sì?

- Ecco, hai poi parlato con Maky?

- Sì, mi sono scusato per non essere venuto all'appuntamento.

- Oh.

_In parte è colpa mia, se non si è presentato all'appuntamento con Maky. Ma non so perché, mi sento risollevata._

- Perché hai quel sorrisino stampato in faccia?- chiese incuriosito.

- Eh? Io? No, no!- scosse la testa.

- Ah, si? Non è che mi stai nascondendo qualcosa?

- Per niente…e se fosse anche vero…non te lo direi comunque- gli fece la linguaccia.

- Cosa?!

Doremì cominciò a sgattaiolare via.

- Fermati!

- Prova a prendermi! Ah- ah!

I due cominciarono a rincorrersi per tutto il corridoio, fino a che non caddero a terra, stanchi, ma felici.

- Era da tempo che non ci divertivamo così- disse Kotake.

- Già- ammise- Mi piacerebbe che giorni come questi, durassero per sempre…- aggiunse con amarezza.

- Dorem

- Oh, è già ora di andare…- guardò l'orologio della scuola e si alzò da terra.

- Sì.

- Allora ci vediamo domani.

- D'accordo.

Doremì salutò Kotake e si avviò a casa. Mentre camminava per il parchetto, si accorse di una persona a pochi metri davanti a lei.

Scrutò meglio l'orizzonte e notò che era una ragazza.

- Ma chi?

La persona si girò verso Doremì e gli venne incontro, sorridendo.

Fine dodicesimo capitolo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ta- dah! o Allora, eccoci al capitolo 12! -

Eh! Ancora altri capitoli ed ho finito. Davvero, mancano pochi capitoli! Evviva!

Spero che vi sia piaciuto questo capitolo, anche se corto e senza particolari novità.

Mh, adesso cercherò di guarire, visto che solo ieri avevo la febbre alta (anche se basta nominare la parola "scuola" per farmi precipitare a casa ') e poi devo mettermi sotto per preparare il progetto da portare all'esame.

A parte questi piccoli intermediari, porterò a compimento questa fiction (sì, sempre che non mi caschi qualcosa sulla testa, o non precipiti dalle scale o non mi venga un esaurimento nervoso)

Ah! Ringrazio per la millesima volta tutti quelli che mi sostengono e che continuano a leggere la fiction, mi raccomando fatemi sapere i vostri pareri e i vostri consigli! .

Bye!

By Ya-chan


	14. Cap13

Secret of my heart

Capitolo: 13

- Ma tu…

- Dorem

La ragazza in questione, aveva capelli biondi, raccolti in due code, sistemati dietro la testa come due cerchi e due ciocche che incorniciavano il suo viso.

- Mo…Momoko!- esclamò, rimanendo immobile dalla sorpresa, mentre l'altra ragazza gli venne incontro abbracciandola.

- Oh, Doremì, come mi sei mancata!- disse felice e con il suo solito accento americano, che la distingueva dal gruppetto.

- Ma tu…non eri tornata a casa, a New York?- chiese sorpresa.

- Sì…ma le altre mi hanno raccontato quello che ti è successo…e ho deciso di ritornare a Tokyo, per un breve periodo…

Doremì si guardò intorno e vide Hazuki, Aiko e Onpu comparire dietro un cespuglio, con un sorrisino.

_Ragazze…_

Doremì sorrise e abbracciò Momoko.

_Grazie._

Finalmente il gruppo si era riunito, dopo un lungo periodo pieno di rancori.

Il gruppetto decise di festeggiare, andando in centro a mangiare qualcosa.

Momoko parlò a raffica di tutte le esperienze accumulate in America, con la sua amica di colore.

Risero di gusto, mentre ognuna di loro raccontava qualcosa di buffo, che gli era successo durante quel periodo.

- Che bello che tu sia qui- disse Hazuki.

- Già- ammise Doremì- Ma come mai non mi avete avvisato prima?

- Ecco…- fece Aiko- Volevamo farti una sorpresa. Sapevamo che ne saresti stata contenta.

- E quindi, non era vero che avevate impegni, oggi- disse Doremì indagando.

- Eh, dovevamo prendere all'aeroporto Momoko e ci serviva un diversivo…- spiegò Hazuki.

- Mh? Vi serviva un detersivo?- chiese sorpresa, mentre le altre caddero a terra.

- No, Doremì! Non detersivo, ma diversivo!

- Ah, diversivo…e per cosa?

- Beh, ho chiesto ad una nostra compagna di classe, di fare scambio con te, per i turni della pulizia della classe- spiegò Onpu.

- Ahh…adesso capisco…- disse Doremì, scioccando le dita. Poi rimase per qualche secondo a pensare- Che avete fatto?!- si alzò in piedi.

- Calma- disse Hazuki sorridendo- guardala dal lato positivo…eri in buona compagnia.

- Che?! Vi rendete conto che mi avete fatto sgobbare ingiustamente e per di più con quel…quel…- rimase a pensare.

- Quel?- ripeterono le quattro ragazze.

In fondo si era divertita, anche se non riusciva ad ammetterlo.

- …uff, d'accordo, lasciamo perdere per stavolta- si sedette, incrociando le braccia.

Le altre si misero a ridacchiare, capendo al volo il comportamento di Doremì.

- Però non capisco, perché non utilizzare un diversivo migliore?

Onpu e le altre si guardarono tra di loro.

- Non ci avevamo pensato.

Doremì cadde dalla sedia.

- Doremì, tutto bene?- chiese Hazuki.

- Sì…a parte qualche frattura in tutto il corpo, sto benone.

Dopo un po' il gruppetto si divise e ognuna raggiunse la propria casa.

Doremì si sdraiò sul suo letto, un po' stanca, ma felice.

Da quanto tempo non si sentiva così? Le cose si stavano aggiustando in meglio ed era sicura che non avrebbe più avuto bisogno dei medicinali.

Cosa sarebbe potuto andare peggio?

Aveva superato ostacoli e prove difficili, credendo di non potercela fare a tirare avanti…e invece era lì, ancora in piedi, con le sue amiche di un tempo e un nuovo futuro davanti a sé.

Si sentiva raggiante e i fantasmi del suo passato non le facevano più paura.

_Forse è arrivato il mio momento di felicit_

Ricordò quanto fu difficoltoso, ogni giorno che trascorreva in quella scuola. Per non parlare del periodo passato alla clinica, senza ricordi e confusa.

_Sto così bene, che non avrei neanche bisogno di farmi visitare dal dottor Gutenberg, se non fosse che l' ho promesso a Hiroto. _

Poco a poco si addormentò sul letto. La madre entrò nella stanza e con cautela coprì bene la ragazza.

- Buonanotte, Doremì…- gli sussurrò all'orecchio, prima di uscire dalla stanza, e spense la luce.

L'indomani, suonò una insistente sveglia.

- Doremì, alzati!- gridò la madre, dal piano di sotto.

- Mhhh, sì, mi alzo…tra cinque minuti…- guardò la sveglia- Argh! E' tardi!

In cinque minuti arrivò a scuola, battendo tutti i record di velocità.

Arrivata a scuola, si accorse dell'assenza di Onpu.

- Ehi, Doremì!- una ragazza la salutò.

- Momoko! Ciao!- la salutò e gli venne incontro- Non vedo Onpu in giro.

- Sì, oggi non poteva venire a scuola, aveva un impegno di lavoro.

- Oh, deve essere dura lavorare e andare a scuola.

- Già, però in fondo a lei piace il suo lavoro.

- Sì.

- Ho sentito che la prof. arriverà un po' in ritardo.

- Sigh, averlo saputo non avrei corso come una matta.

- Ah, ora che ci penso, c'è l'acqua del vaso da cambiare!- si alzò dalla sedia.

- Aspetta, vado io- prese il vaso con i fiori.

- Sei sicura?

- Certo, faccio in un baleno!- sorrise e uscì dalla classe.

Doremì corse verso il bagno.

_Devo stare attenta a non inciampare, altrimenti rischio di rompere il vaso._

Si bloccò davanti ad una porta.

_Ehh? E' chiusa a chiave! Chissà come mai…Pazienza, andrò al bagno del primo piano._

Con il vaso in mano, scese giù per le scale.

Mentre lei scendeva, vide qualcuno che saliva.

All'inizio non ci fece caso, ma quando la persona gli passò vicino, gli diede un veloce sguardo.

_Ma questa ragazza…mi sembra di averla già vista…ma dove? Va beh, non a importanza…_

Continuò a scendere, ma sentì qualcosa che la spinse da dietro.

Perse l'equilibrio e non fece in tempo ad aggrapparsi a qualche cosa, che cadde inesorabilmente giù per le scale.

- Doremì!- accorse Marina, una compagna di classe.

- Ohi, ohi- tentò di alzarsi da terra- Che volo.

- Tutto bene? Come hai fatto a cadere?

- Non lo so…ho perso l'equilibrio e…Oh, no! Il vaso!- si guardò in giro e vide i cocci del vaso sparsi per terra- Accidenti, si è rotto- disse triste.

- Non importa. L'importante è che tu stia bene. Riesci ad alzarti?

- S-si…- cercò di camminare- ahi!- si chinò.

- Che succede?

- Il piede…mi fa male…

- Sarà meglio che ti porti in infermeria.

Pochi minuti dopo, in infermeria.

- Ti sei slogata la caviglia- sentenziò l'infermiera Fede- Ma non è grave, tornerai in forma in poco tempo.

- Oh.

L'infermiera appoggiò sul tavolo la scatola del pronto soccorso.

- Ed è già una fortuna che non ti sia capitato di peggio.

Doremì stette in silenzio.

- Doremì!- entrò di corsa Momoko- Come stai?

- Ah, sta tranquilla, niente di grave- rise.

- Non c'è niente da ridere, Doremì!- la rimproverò l'infermiera.

- Ehm, okey- si zittì.

- E tu chi sei?- chiese Fede alla ragazza bionda.

- Ehm, salve, io sono Momoko, una amica di Doremì…sono arrivata da poco da New York.

- Mh, capito. Però non dovresti essere qui, ma in classe.

- Sì…però ho saputo della caduta di Doremì e…

- D'accordo, però ora torna in classe. Ci penso io alla tua amica.

- Va bene…allora, Doremì, ci vediamo più tardi in classe, okey?

- Sì, ciao- la salutò.

Momoko uscì dall'infermeria. Fede rivolge il suo sguardo serio alla ragazza seduta sul lettino e con il piede fasciato.

- Ehm, deve dirmi qualcosa?- chiese intimidita.

- Allora, da dove posso cominciare?- fece un sospiro e incrociò le braccia- Che significa tutto questo? Pensavo che fosse finito tutto e invece…

- Ma è così, si è trattato solo di un incidente…

- Solo di un incidente?- ripeté con tono severo- Sicura che si tratti solo di questo?

- Certo…perché qualcuno dovrebbe farmi del male?

L'infermiera la guardò senza scomporsi.

- E poi in questo periodo mi va tutto bene…davvero…

- Se lo dici tu…- si alzò dalla sedia- Del resto, cosa puoi rischiare? Di perdere un braccio? Che sarà mai!- disse con ironia.

- Ehm…- il tono di Fede diventava sempre più serio e questo cominciava a preoccupare la ragazza.

Proprio quando l'infermiera stava per riprendere il discorso, qualcuno entrò nell'infermeria.

- Mi scusi infermiera Fede, può venire un attimo?- chiese un insegnante.

- Sì, arrivo- rispose e poi si rivolse a Doremì- Non muoverti di qui, non ho ancora finito di parlarti.

- D'accordo.

Fede uscì dall'infermeria e chiuse la porta dietro di sé.

Doremì tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Sapeva che l'infermiera era così apprensiva, perché si preoccupava per lei, ma forse esagerava.

Stette in silenzio e poi le venne in mente un altro particolare.

_La lettera…già, me n'ero dimenticata…_

_Che sia collegata? Allora l'infermiera aveva ragione, c'è qualcuno che tenta di spaventarmi. Ma chi?_

_Forse mi sto preoccupando troppo anch'io. _

Si rilassò e mise le mani in tasca.

- Uh? Cos'è?

Estrasse dalla tasca l'oggetto.

- Oh…il ciondolo…

Lo strinse forte tra le mani.

_Cosa posso fare?_- pensò preoccupata.

All'improvviso uscì una luce rosa dal ciondolo.

- Cosa?!- esclamò spaventata.

La misteriosa luce illuminò la stanza e inaspettatamente tutto intorno scomparve, facendo posto al buio intenso.

Doremì si guardò intorno. Dell'infermeria non c'era più traccia.

- Cosa sta succedendo?- chiese preoccupata.

- Dorem

Si girò di scatto.

- Tu?- chiese sorpresa- Sei la stessa persona che mi ha dato il ciondolo…

La figura era coperta in parte da un lungo mantello, che mostrava parzialmente il viso.

- Sai che cos'è successo? Ero in infermeria e all'improvviso…- tentò di spiegare.

Il personaggio non rispose, ma mosse un braccio verso una direzione, indicando un punto del vuoto nero.

Doremì non capì, però sentiva che qualcosa la rassicurava e decise di dirigersi verso la direzione indicata.

Dopo uno o due passi, gli apparve davanti una figura familiare. Fece un po' di fatica a capire a chi appartenesse quella schiena.

- Cosa faccio?- si udì una voce sottile provenire dalla persona.

- Tamaki?- chiese stupita.

- Cosa faccio?- ripeté, come se non si fosse accorta della presenza di Doremì.

- Tamaki, tutto bene?

- Non so che fare- continuò, con voce inquieta- Devo dirlo o no?

- Devi dire cosa?

- Devo dirlo, solo l'unica che possa farlo. Non posso starmene zitta in un momento simile!- stette zitta e riprese con voce più bassa- Ma se lo faccio…rischio di perdere tutto…

- Tamaki…- Doremì fece per raggiungerla, ma scomparve sotto i suoi occhi- Tamaki!- la chiamò inutilmente- Ma cosa succede?- si girò per cercare l'altra persona.

- Sta tranquilla…si risolverà tutto- disse con voce dolce.

- Insomma, ma si può sapere chi sei?

Si tolse il cappuccio dal capo.

Doremì rimase stupita nel scoprire che era la stessa persona apparsa tra la folla, prima che lei svenisse in strada.

- Sei una ragazza…e hai la mia stessa età…- disse fissandola- Che cos'è che vuoi da me?

- Un poco alla volta saprai tutto, ma non ora…- sorrise- Abbi fiducia in te e nel ciondolo…Doremì- scomparve, così come il buio intenso della stanza.

Doremì si ritrovò nella stessa infermeria di qualche istante fa, come se non fosse successo niente.

In mano teneva ancora il ciondolo.

_Ho solo immaginato?_

- Eccomi di ritorno, Doremì…- entro Fede nella stanza- Doremì, tutto bene?- passò una mano davanti al viso incantato della ragazza.

- Eh? Cosa?- si svegliò dai suoi pensieri.

- Ti eri incantata…

- Ah, s

L'infermiera Fede riprese il discorso interrotto, ma Doremì non riusciva a stare attenta. La sua mente era tutta presa a dare un significato a quei strani fenomeni.

Fine tredicesimo capitolo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Salve a tutti! -

Incomincio a dire…grazie a tutti quanti per il vostro sostegno (sì, l'avevo già detto, ma lo ripeto lo stesso)

Ebbene, non è ancora certo, ma credo di chiudere la fiction in uno o due capitoli (spero), vedrò quanto sarò occupata con i miei impegni scolastici.

Continuate a seguire il corso della fiction e non perdetevi la prossima puntata (sembro la tv).

Bye!    

By Ya-chan


	15. Cap14

Secret of my heart

Capitolo: 14

_Perché mi è apparsa Tamaki? E perché quella ragazza mi ha dato il ciondolo? Ma soprattutto, cos'è questo ciondolo?_

- Harukaze…Harukaze!

- Eh?- si sveglio dai pensieri.

- Insomma, siamo a scuola! Come al solito hai la testa fra le nuvole!- sbuffo l'insegnante.

- Ah, ehm, mi scusi…- disse imbarazzata, mentre sentiva su di sé, gli sguardi dei suoi compagni di classe.

- Il fatto che tu ti sia fatta male cadendo, questo non ti esonera a non seguire le lezioni.

- Sì, prof.

L'insegnante tornò verso la cattedra.

- Tamaki, riprendi a leggere.

Doremì guardò la compagna, mentre si alzava dalla sedia e con il libro in mano, incominciava a leggere.

La visione avuta il giorno precedente, la preoccupava. Cosa c'entrava Tamaki con i suoi guai? E cosa deve dire Tamaki di così importante, che la inquietava? E a chi?

- Insomma, Tamaki, che stai facendo?- la rimproverò l'insegnante.

- Come?- chiese sorpresa l'alunna.

- Ti sei fatta contagiare da Harukaze? Non ti sei accorta, che il capitolo che stai leggendo, l'abbiamo già letto?

- Ah!- si sorprese per la sua disattenzione e cercò in preda al panico la pagina giusta.

- Mi sorprende questa tua sbadataggine, Tamaki.

- Mi scusi, prof- s'imbarazzò.

- D'accordo, siediti Tamaki. Kotake, riprendi tu a leggere.

Mentre Kotake si alzava dalla sedia, Tamaki con la tristezza nel cuore si sedette al suo posto, cosciente della sua figuraccia.

_Tamaki, che ti sta succedendo?_- si chiese Doremì.

Durante l'intervallo, Doremì si ritrovò a mangiare con le sue amiche.

- Hai sognato Tamaki?- chiese Momoko.

- Non era un sogno…era quasi una visione…- disse Doremì perplessa.

- E dici che è apparsa una strana ragazza?- chiese Aiko.

- Sì, anche se credo di conoscerla…- gli descrisse la persona.

Le quattro ragazze si guardarono tra loro, senza dire niente.

- A proposito, come va con la caviglia?- chiese Hazuki.

- Già meglio, non sento più dolore- sorrise.

Suonò la campanella.

- Oh, no, è già ora di tornare in classe- disse Onpu.

- Su, forza ragazze, andiamo!- disse Momoko, alzandosi dalla sedia.

Aiko, Hazuki, Momoko e Onpu si avviarono verso la loro classe.

- Che succede Doremì?- chiese Momoko- Ti vedo pensierosa.

- Eh? Ah, ecco- si guardò in giro confusa- Scusa, devo andare via- si allontanò.

- Doremì!- la chiamo Aiko.

- Niente, non ti ascolta- disse Onpu- Ma cosa gli ha preso?

- Credo che sia troppo presa con i suoi pensieri- disse Hazuki.

- Che ne pensate del sogno di Doremì?- chiese Aiko.

- Mh, non saprei- Momoko incrociò le braccia- Ricordate la descrizione di quella ragazza? Non so voi, però a me ricorda qualcuno.

- Già, ci ho fatto caso anch'io- disse Onpu.

- Sì, ma è impossibile che si tratti proprio di lei- disse Hazuki- Ricordate cosa era successo…

- Sì- disse Momoko- Ma forse c'è una minima possibilità che sia lei.

- Ma se fosse vero, perché invece di apparire in sogno, non si fa vedere di persona?

Sospirarono.

- Per il momento non pensiamoci…forse stiamo solo prendendo un granchio, si tratterà solo di una coincidenza.

- Vero, e poi ci dobbiamo preoccupare principalmente della sicurezza di Doremì.

- Sì.

Nel frattempo Doremì aveva raggiunto il tetto della scuola. Si appoggiò alla ringhiera e sospirò.

Estrasse dalla tasca il ciondolo rosa e lo guardò puntandolo verso la luce del sole.

I riflessi filtrarono nel ciondolo, creando una strana aura.

- Che strano ciondolo.

Doremì sobbalzò dallo spavento e si girò.

- Yada? Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo! Che ci fai qui?

- Tu piuttosto, cosa ci fai qui. Io vengo ogni giorno qui a rilassarmi- si sedette vicino alla ringhiera.

- Ah. Quando sei arrivato?

- Da qualche minuto. Non pensavo di trovarti qui.

Doremì si sedette vicino a lui.

- E' curioso quel ciondolo. Sembra quasi abbia poteri magici- scherzò.

- Dici? Forse- sorrise.

Silenzio.

- Non vai in classe? L'insegnante si arrabbierà molto con te- chiese Yada.

- Oh, non importa. Si arrabbierà comunque per la mia verifica- rise- E tu?

- Diciamo che non ho un buon rapporto con gli insegnanti di questa scuola.

- Ti capisco, magari fossero come la nostra vecchia insegnante Seki.

- Sì. Anche se ogni tanto si arrabbiava come una bestia, in fondo era brava.

- Oh, oh. Sbaglio o hai fatto un complimento all'insegnante Seki?- ridacchiò- Chissà cosa direbbe se ti avesse sentito.

- Mi sembra molto improbabile, visto che si è trasferita in un'altra città, lontana da qui.

Doremì si zitti e si rattristò. Yada se ne accorse.

- Ah, già, tu non lo sapevi.

- Già, me ne sono andata appena finita la scuola. Non ho fatto nemmeno in tempo a salutarla. Chissà come starà.

- Non ti preoccupare. La conosci, ha una salute di ferro. Di sicuro adesso sarà alle prese con i suoi nuovi alunni.

- Mh- guardò Yada- A proposito…come vanno le cose tra te e Hazuki?- fece un sorrisino curioso.

Yada arrossì di colpo.

- Come?

- Su, non fare lo gnorri, lo sai di cosa sto parlando.

- No, non lo so. Tra me e Hazuki non succede niente.

- Davvero? Eppure, da quanto mi ha raccontato Hazuki, non si direbbe.

- Cosa ti ha raccontato?- si agitò.

- Ah- ha! Avevo ragione, allora- sorrise soddisfatta- Perché vuoi nasconderlo? E' chiaro che a te piace Hazuki. Si capiva già dalle elementari.

- Non sono l'unico che si comporta così- volse lo sguardo al cielo.

- Che vuoi dire?

- Ci sono due persone di mia conoscenza che vogliono nascondere i loro sentimenti.

- Non capisco dove vuoi arrivare.

- Possibile che non lo capisci? Eppure è dalle elementari che continua a volerti bene.

Doremì lo guardò con aria interrogativa.

- Chi?

- Doremì!- comparve Kotake dalla porta.

- Kotake?

- Ti stavo cercando, perché sei scomparsa?

- Non sono scomparsa…e poi perché sei agitato?

- Forse perché hai l'abitudine di cacciarti nei guai ogni volta che sparisci- disse in tono di rimprovero.

- Non è vero.

Yada guardò i due, mentre discutevano e rimpiangeva i giorni quando quell'angolino silenzioso sul tetto, era riservato solo a lui.

_Ma perché non discutono da un'altra parte?_- pensò Yada.

- Comunque, adesso torniamo in classe. Non vorrai far infuriare l'insegnante?

- Chi, io? No, figurati.    

- Allora, muoviti- la prese per mano e la trascinò.

- Eh? Ah, aspetta…- ma Kotake non l'ascoltava- Ciao Yada- fece solo in tempo a salutare il ragazzo.

Yada fece un cenno di saluto.

_Più evidente di così…come fa a non accorgersene?_

Yada si stiracchio per bene e guardò il cielo.

- Ehi, Kotake, potresti evitare di trascinarmi?- chiese Doremì infastidita- Mi fai male.

Kotake si fermò e lasciò libera la mano di Doremì.

- Ma che ti prende?- chiese la ragazza.

- A me? Niente.

- Ah, si? Non mi sembra.

- Tu piuttosto, cosa hai per la testa? E' tutto il giorno che ti vedo pensierosa…è successo qualcosa?

- Eh?- Doremì guardò incredula il ragazzo. Non pensava che si notasse così tanto. Né pensava che il primo ad accorgesse fosse Kotake. Poi pensò agli ultimi avvenimenti, da quando era tornata a Tokyo e si ricordò di quanto gli era stata vicino- Beh, in effetti c'è qualcosa che mi preoccupa…ma forse sto esagerando.

- Di che si tratta?

- Ecco…Tamaki…

- Tamaki? Ti ha fatto qualcosa?

- No, no. E' solo che…

- Adesso che ci penso, neanche lei è tornata in classe. Maky è andata a cercarla.

- Tamaki non c'è?- si sorprese- Devo cercarla!- cambiò direzione e si mise a correre.

- Doremì, aspetta!- sbuffò- Uffi, e adesso cosa racconto all'insegnante?

Doremì corse per i corridoi alla ricerca della ragazza.

Controllò in varie aule, ma non c'era. Sospirò e decise di rinunciarci, però facendo marcia indietro vide da lontano Maky che scendeva dalle scale. Sembrava sicura di sé e si diresse in classe. Doremì aspettò qualche minuto, poi salì velocemente su per le scale.

Appena svoltato l'angolo andò a sbattere contro una persona.

- Tamaki!- esclamò sorpresa.

La ragazza la guardò prima con sorpresa, poi leggermente preoccupata.

- Doremì!- disse riprendendo la sua solita superbia- Potresti guardare dove cammini? Mi hai sgualcito la gonna, venendomi addosso.

- Scusa…ma dov'eri finita? Ti stavo cercando…

- Mi stavi cercando?- chiese allarmata- E perché, cosa volevi?

- Beh, Kotake mi ha detto che…- non fece in tempo a terminare la frase che Tamaki la interrompe.

- Ma non può farsi i fatti suoi, Kotake!- disse innervosita e incominciò a camminare.

- Aspetta, io…

- E adesso che c'è?!- si voltò verso Doremì.

- Ehm, ecco…- Doremì era leggermente stupita dall'atteggiamento aggressivo della ragazza.

_Perché è così arrabbiata? Che gli abbia fatto qualcosa? No, non credo. Sarà il momento giusto per parlargli?_- pensò Doremì.

- Allora, ti vuoi decidere a parlare?- disse irritata dall'attesa.

- …no, non importa…- chinò la testa.

Tamaki tirò dritto, e scese giù per le scale.

_Non ci sono riuscita…_- disse a bassa voce, Doremì.

Fine quattordicesimo capitolo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sono arrivata al 14 capitolo, non ci posso credere! °o°

E pensare che quando ho iniziato a scrivere la fiction, credevo di finirla in pochi capitoli. Beh, meglio così. -

Sigh, la fine della scuola si avvicina, help!! '

Allora, come vi è sembrato il capitolo?

Spero che continuerete a seguire la fiction, visto che manca poco alla fine.

Io cercherò di trovare più tempo per scrivere, ma sarà difficile visto che ho molto da studiare.

Ringrazio tutti quelli che continuano a commentare la fiction. . Apprezzo molto i vostri pareri. Merçi!

Sigh, la terza serie di Doremì è terminata. Peccato.

Bye, bye!

By Ya-chan


	16. Cap15

Secret of my heart

Capitolo: 15

Un marciapiede, una vetrina, una strada, una macchina, una frenata e sangue.

Buio, tutto intorno di nuovo buio.

- Dove sono?- Doremì aprì gli occhi e si guardò in giro, ma non vide niente.

- Dorem

Si girò di scatto e vide quattro ragazze.

- Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko! Ragazze, cosa ci fate qui?

Non risposero, ma si limitarono a sorridere.

- Dorem

Si girò di nuovo e vide un ragazzo.

- Kotake! Anche tu qui?

Neanche lui rispose.

- Ma che vi prende?- chiese preoccupata.

Comparvero accanto a loro, dei ragazzini.

Li riconobbe, erano i suoi compagni di classe delle elementari.

Doremì era confusa, non capiva cosa stava succedendo.

Perché tutti loro erano in quel posto così buio? 

- Dorem

La ragazza che gli comparve davanti ai suoi occhi, era la stessa che gli era apparsa tempo prima nel sogno.

- Tu?

La biondina le corse incontro a braccia aperte. Ma non poté abbracciarla, perché il suo corpo attraversò Doremì, come un fantasma privo di consistenza.

Doremì rimase scioccata e rimase impalata, mentre la biondina rimase dietro di lei. Erano tutte due con la schiena rivolta all'altra. Nessuna delle due accennava a girarsi, anche solo per accertarsi della presenza dell'altra.  

- Chi sei?- chiese Doremì con voce bassa.

- E' ancora presto…- rispose la ragazza.

- Quando lo saprò?

- Sarai tu stessa a ricordarti di me- disse con voce dolce, poi fece una pausa- Queste persone e i ricordi ad essi collegati…non dimenticarti di loro. Loro ti staranno vicino nel momento che ne avrai bisogno.

- Perché me lo stai dicendo?

- I tuoi guai non sono ancora finiti. Ci sono delle persone che hanno bisogno di te…

Doremì si girò di scatto.

- Che vuoi dire?- ma la ragazza era scomparsa.

Ad uno ad uno, cominciarono a scomparire le persone presenti.

- No, aspettate, non andatevene…- inutile, Doremì ritorno a starsene sola in quel luogo buio- Perché? Perché succede tutto questo?

Una luce rosa scaturì dalla punta dei suoi piedi e crebbe fino a ricoprirla interamente.

Doremì si svegliò di colpo e si ritrovò nella sua stanza.

- E' stato un sogno…- notò una luce provenire dalla sua mano destra. Aprì la mano e scoprì di stare stringendo la pietra rosa che gli aveva dato la ragazza- Ma cosa…?

La pietra smise di emettere la sua luce rosa, tornando ad essere un semplice ciondolo.

- Questa poi!- esclamò stupita- E io che pensavo…eee-chum!- starnutì- Che freddo! Da dove arriva quest'aria fredda?

Si guardò intorno e notò che la finestra vicino al letto, era rimasta aperta.

_Curioso…pensavo di averla chiusa._

Si alzò dal letto e chiuse la finestra, senza accorgersi che da lontano qualcuno la osservava.

L'indomani Tamaki si alzò presto. Andò in bagno e cominciò a darsi una rinfrescata. Si guardò allo specchio, non aveva un bell'aspetto. Aveva passato la notte in bianco, ancora una volta. Prese la sua trousse e cominciò a truccarsi. Almeno un po' di trucco avrebbe cancellato la sua stanchezza.

Una volta preparata, andò in cucina a fare colazione.

I suoi genitori erano già usciti a lavorare e sua sorella stava ancora dormendo. Si sedette a tavola e mangiò.

Finito di fare colazione, prese la sua cartella e uscì di casa.

Di solito era suo padre che l'accompagnava a scuola con la macchina, ma quel giorno aveva un impegno, così si rassegnò a fare il tragitto a piedi.

Camminò per un po', fino ad arrivare nei pressi della scuola.

- Tamaki- sentì che qualcuno la chiamava.

- Sì?- si girò e vide Aiko, Hazuki e Momoko- Ah, siete voi. Che volete?- appoggiò le mani sui fianchi.

- Vorremmo parlarti- disse Aiko.

- Dite.

- Non qui- gli indicarono un luogo appartato.

- D'accordo- si spostarono- E adesso ditemi cosa volete. Non ho tempo da perdere.

- Saremo breve. Non è che sai qualcosa a proposito degli incidenti di Doremì?

- …- rimase zitta a riflettere- Io? No, figurati- disse nervosa.

- Neanche della caduta di Doremì?

- No.

- Eppure, Marina ha detto di averti visto aggirarti lì, nel momento in cui Doremì è caduta.

- I- io…si è sbagliata, mi ha confuso con un'altra ragazza.

- Ti prego Tamaki- intervenne Momoko- Sei sai qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che possa esserci utile, dilla.

Tamaki la guardò per un istante. Da quando Momoko si era trasferita per la prima volta in Giappone, non gli era subito piaciuta. Ma con il passare del tempo, era diventata la persona a cui si era più affezionata. Ci teneva molto all'amicizia con Momoko, per questo voleva essere sempre sincera con lei.

Avrebbe voluto parlare, ma si trattenne e assunse un atteggiamento più sicuro.

- Non so niente. Se Doremì è un impiastro non è colpa mia- disse Tamaki e si allontanò.

Le tre ragazze si guardarono tra di loro.

- Niente da fare. Se Tamaki sa qualcosa, non c'è lo dirà comunque- disse Aiko.

- Forse è vero che non sa niente- disse Momoko.

- Ah, che situazione- sospirò Hazuki- Di questo passo non arriveremo a capo di niente.

Tamaki continuò a camminare senza fermarsi e svoltato l'angolo, si appoggiò alla parete e tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Per il momento era riuscita a nascondere la verità, ma fino a quando?

- Tamaki?

La ragazza sussultò e alzò lo sguardo.

- Doremì? Che ci fai tu qui?

- Sono arrivata a scuola in anticipo. Piuttosto, cos' hai? Mi sembri stanca…C'è qualcosa che non va?

- No, va tutto bene!- rispose con rabbia.

_Se Doremì non fosse mai tornata a Tokyo, io non mi troverei in questa situazione!_- pensò Tamaki.

Doremì la guardò. Si chiedeva ancora cosa significasse il suo sogno.

- Tamaki, hai qualche problema…?- chiese diretta.

- …come?- chiese sorpresa.

- E' da qualche giorno che ti vedo pensierosa…se vuoi puoi parlarne con me- gli sorrise.

- Io…- abbassò la testa- …smettila…

- Eh?

- Smettila di fare la gentile! Non ti sopporto!- corse via.

- Tamaki, aspetta!- la rincorse.

Tamaki corse per un po', poi si fermò per prendere fiato. Doremì riuscì a raggiungerla.

- Tamaki, io…

- Perché…- la interrompe- perché non ti fai gli affari tuoi! Lasciami in pace!- gli gridò e istintivamente la spinse, facendola cadere a terra.

- Ahi.

Tamaki si bloccò scioccata e si chinò a terra.

- …io…non volevo…mi dispiace…- disse triste.

Si aspettò di venire rimproverata, ma non fu così. Guardò con stupore il viso di Doremì. Non era per niente arrabbiato.

- Non ti preoccupare, è stato un incidente. E poi non l' hai fatto apposta.

- Non sei arrabbiata?

- E perché? Non mi hai fatto niente di male- fece una pausa- …Sai, io ti capisco.

- Eh?

- Quando sono tornata, mi sentivo disorientata. Pensavo che nessuno riuscisse a capirmi, finché non è apparsa una persona. Nonostante io cercassi di allontanarlo da me, lui mi è rimasto accanto- allungò la mano verso Tamaki- Noi siamo amiche…e io voglio aiutarti.

- Doremì…- chinò la testa- mi dispiace…mi dispiace davvero…

- Ti ho già detto che non importa. Non mi sono fatta niente.

- No, io…intendevo un'altra cosa.

- ?

- Non ti ho raccontato la verità. Io so chi ti ha fatto cadere dalle scale.

- Eri lì?

- S

Ricordi di Tamaki

- Cavoli, mi sono dimenticata il libro in classe- Tamaki scende velocemente giù per le scale.

Poco più avanti a lei, nota una ragazza che scendeva dalle scale. Tamaki rallenta il passo e si ferma, non appena si accorge che davanti a questa ragazza, c'era un'altra persona che sta salendo. Questa persona, senza farsi notare da una spinta alle spalle alla ragazza, che inesorabilmente si sbilancia e cade giù dalle scale. La persona che l'aveva fatta cadere continua a salire le scale, come se non fosse successo niente e si allontana. 

- Doremì!- sentì da lontano la voce di Marina.

Tamaki, rimase pietrificata dall'alto delle scale, quando capì che la ragazza che era caduta era Doremì e che lei era l'unica che aveva visto in faccia il colpevole. Marina alzò velocemente lo sguardo, ma Tamaki si abbassò per non farsi vedere.

- Che faccio, adesso?- sussurrò.

Fine ricordi di Tamaki

- …E questo è quello che è accaduto.

- Perché non me lo hai detto subito?

- …perché me l' hanno impedito. Avevo paura che rivelandolo, avrei passato dei guai.

- Dei guai?

- Io…ho sempre cercato di essere la migliore, in ogni situazione…ma in quanto amicizia, non sono così brava. Quando è iniziato l'anno scolastico…mi sono ritrovata sola…e l'unico modo di trovare amici era stare alle loro condizioni. Solo così non sarei stata sola.

- Tamaki…

- Ma adesso sono stanca. Non c'è la facevo più a tenere per me questo peso. E l' ho capito solo ora, mi dispiace.

- Non preoccuparti. Adesso è tutto risolto.

- No, non lo è. Devi sapere che tutto quello che ti è successo da quando sei arrivata a Tokyo, non è stata una casualità…una persona ha architettato tutto questo, spingendo le altre a seguirla.

- Una persona?

- Sì, lei è… Maky!

- Cosa?!- esclamò Doremì- N- non è possibile…ma perché lei…?

- Da quando sei arrivata in questa scuola, hai rappresentato una minaccia per lei.

- Io, una minaccia?- chiese incredula.

Tamaki fece cenno di sì, senza aggiungere altro. Vedeva negli occhi di Doremì lo smarrimento.

Si alzò da terra e aiutò a Doremì a fare altrettanto.

- Beh, adesso che sai la verità…che hai intenzione di fare?

- …io?- indicò se stessa con il dito.

- Sì, chi altro sennò?- disse spazientita.

- …non lo so…non lo so davvero…- appoggiò la mano sul viso.

- Una idea ti verrà di sicuro- sorrise- Tu eri brava a risolvere queste situazione, vero?

Doremì non rispose e chinò la testa.

La campanella di inizio lezioni, era già suonata e lei non se la sentiva di tornare in classe. Non dopo aver sentito il racconto di Tamaki e non dopo aver scoperto la responsabile dei suoi guai. No, non se la sarebbe sentita di sedersi vicino a lei.

- Beh, io vado in classe…vieni?

- Sì, ti raggiungo dopo.

- D'accordo- disse Tamaki e si allontanò.

Doremì la vide mentre si allontanava nel corridoio.

Si voltò dall'altra parte e cominciò a camminare.

Dove? Non lo sapeva neanche lei.

Era la prima volta che una persona la odiava a quel punto. E lei non sapeva come comportarsi.

Qual'era la cosa giusta da fare? Affrontarla direttamente?

Sì, la Doremì di un tempo l'avrebbe fatto…ma non quella di adesso. Non quella Doremì che aveva perso la memoria e aveva passato un lungo periodo nel più completo isolamento.

Sì, quella esperienza l'aveva cambiata profondamente.

_Maky…ha sempre tramato dietro di me…ma perché? Potevo accettare che parlasse male di me, ma non che arrivasse a questo gli ho fatto? _

Questa domanda continuava a tormentarla.

- Che devo fare?- sussurrò.

Si accovacciò in un angolo di una classe in disuso.

- Che devo fare?- ripeté in tono d'aiuto.

All'improvviso cominciò a tremare e lo spazio intorno a lei iniziò a distorcersi.

Apparvero delle immagini confuse nella sua mente, che pian piano svanivano senza lasciare traccia.

_No…no!_- pensò disperata.

I suoi ricordi stavano cancellandosi…un'altra volta.

_Non voglio!_

I ricordi della sua famiglia, dei suoi amici, della scuola…delle persone a cui teneva tanto.

_Amiche mie…_

Non voleva perdere quei ricordi così tanto sofferti, non voleva perderli dopo aver faticato a recuperarli.

Le lacrime scendevano copiosamente sulle guance della ragazza.

Come poteva impedire alla sua mente di cancellare le persone della sua vita?

Frugò nella tasca alla ricerca del ciondolo e lo strinse nelle mani. Strinse con tutte le sue forze.

_Kotake…aiutami…_

- Ehi, Momoko, oggi non è venuta Doremì?- chiese Kotake, voltandosi verso il banco di Momoko.

- Io non l' ho vista. Forse non ha sentito la sveglia e si è svegliata tardi.

- Mh, sì, forse hai ragione- si girò dubbioso.

- Io però l' ho vista- intervenne Kenta, il suo compagno di banco.

- Eh?

- Sì, stamattina, ed era in perfetto orario.

- Ma allora come mai non è qui?- chiese Momoko.

- Forse non se l'è sentita di venire in classe…- disse Tamaki seria.

- Che intendi dire?- chiese Kotake.

- Ecco, oggi ho parlato con Doremì e…credo che non abbia preso bene la notizia.

- Di che avete parlato?- chiese Momoko, preoccupata.

- Mi dispiace, forse avrei dovuto parlarne prima con voi, che dirgli subito la verità.

- Io vado a cercarla- si alzò di scatto dalla sedia.

- Aspetta, vengo con te- disse Momoko.

- No, forse è meglio che vai a chiamare le altre. Più saremo a cercarla, prima la troveremo.

- D'accordo.

- Ah, Kotake, se te ne vai senza avvertire, il professore…- disse Kenta.

- Inventati una scusa, per tenerlo a bada- gli suggerì e si allontanò di fretta.

- E che m'invento ora?- disse agitato.

Kotake cominciò a cercare nella scuola, nelle varie aule, senza scovarla.

_Spero solo che non si sia nascosta nel bagno delle femmine_- pensò con orrore_- Però è una possibilità da non scartare._

Con indiscrezione, entrò nel bagno, controllando attentamente che non ci fossero persone fuori o dentro il bagno.

Provò ad aprire ogni porta, ma era deserto il bagno.

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo ed uscì dal bagno.

_Ma guarda in che situazioni mi devo cacciare per lei! Spero almeno che stia bene. _

Continuò a correre, ma si bloccò di colpo. Aveva notato qualcosa di strano, mentre era passato vicino ad un'aula. Si girò e fece marcia indietro. Guardò meglio e notò una fievole luce rosa.

_Da dove arriva?_- si chiese- _Ma è l'aula che non viene più utilizzata. Si troverà lì?_

Provò ad entrare e trovò la ragazza accasciata a terra, con il ciondolo tra le mani.

- Doremì!- esclamò terrorizzato e la sollevò da terra- Doremì, stai bene? Rispondimi!

- …mh?- mosse le palpebre.

Kotake fece un sospirò di sollievo, la ragazza stava bene.

- Doremì, che ti è successo?- chiese.

- …Kotake? Sei tu?

- E chi altri dovrei essere?

Doremì si gettò fra le braccia del ragazzo e cominciò a piangere.

- Che ti prende?- chiese confuso e imbarazzato.

- …sono contenta che tu sia qui…ho avuto paura…tanta paura- lo strinse di più a sé.

Kotake ricambiò l'abbraccio e cercò di tranquillizzarla.

- …stavo di nuovo per perdere la memoria…e non sapevo come fare per impedirlo.

- …sta tranquilla, è tutto passato.

- Perché mi succede tutto questo a me? Io non so più che fare.

- A questo ci penseremo dopo, l'importante è che ora tu stia bene. Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo, quando ti ho visto a terra.

- Come hai fatto a trovarmi?

- Uhm…diciamo che ti ho trovato grazie ai miei poteri magici- rise- Scherzo. Ti ho cercata come un matto per tutta la scuola. Perfino nei bagni. Alla fine è stato il tuo ciondolo a indicarmi l'aula- sollevò la mano della ragazza, che teneva ancora la pietra rosa- Io credo che questo ciondolo possieda qualcosa di speciale- sorrise.

- Già- sorrise anche lei- Kotake…

- Sì?

- Ti ringrazio di essere venuto a cercarmi- allentò l'abbracciò- …ti voglio bene.

- Dorem

La ragazza svenne tra le sue braccia.

- Doremì…- sussurrò dolcemente- anch'io ti voglio bene.

Entrarono in quel momento le amiche di Doremì.

- Come sta?- chiese Hazuki.

- Sta bene- disse Kotake- ma sarà meglio portarla a casa.

- Sì.

- Non ricordi chi sei?- chiese una ragazza.

- …no.

- Neanche il tuo nome?- chiese un ragazzo.

- …no.

- Quindi non ricordi neanche i tuoi amici?

- Amici?…no. Neanche so se c'è li ho.

- Adesso basta con le vostre assurde domande. Credo che sia già abbastanza confusa per i fatti suoi- disse un altro ragazzo.

- Ma noi non volevamo stressarla- si difese la ragazza- stavamo solo domandando.

- E quindi, lei sarebbe la nuova paziente della clinica di tuo nonno?

- Sì, si chiama Doremì.

- Doremì? Che buffo nome- disse la ragazza.

- Io invece lo trovo grazioso.

- Non dirmi che ti sei innamorata di lei- disse il ragazzo.

- Chissà- sorrise, poi si rivolse alla ragazza, che era seduta su di una roccia ed era assorta ad ammirare il paesaggio intorno a sé- Allora, come ti sembra?

- Incantevole, questo posto è meraviglioso.

- Te l'avevo detto. Non per vanto, ma la mia città è la migliore di tutti. Non è così avanzata come Tokyo, ma è situata in radura rigogliosa.

- Già.

- Ah, non ti ho presentato i miei due amici…- indicò un ragazzo appoggiato all'albero- lui è Albert e lei- indicò la ragazza accanto a lui- è Clara.

- Piacere- li salutò.

- Senti, Doremì, che ti va di fare?- chiese.

- Non so…

- Che ne dite di pescare?- propose Albert.

- Buona idea- disse il ragazzo- Doremì, sai pescare?

- …non ricordo…penso di no.

- Beh, t'insegneremo noi- disse Clara.

- E' semplice, vedrai.

- D'accordo.

Il gruppetto si sistemò in riva ad un fiume, con le loro canne da pesca.

Dopo mezz'ora, finalmente Doremì riuscì a pescare qualcosa.

- Evviva, ci sei riuscita- si congratulò con lei il ragazzo.

- Sì, sono contenta- sorrise- Io…non è la prima volta che provo a pescare…

- Dici davvero?

- Sì, qualcuno deve avermi fatto già provare…ma non ricordo chi.

- Comunque sia, è un passo avanti. Ti sei già ricordata qualcosa.

- Mh.

- Presto riuscirai a ricordare anche il resto.

- Eccoli là!- una voce distolse l'attenzione dei ragazzi.

- Ahi, ahi, è l'infermiere della clinica- fece il ragazzo- Sono riusciti a trovarci.

- Che significa? Non li hai avvertiti che venivi qui con Doremì?- chiese Albert.

- Ehm…no.

- Cosa?! Hiroto, sei uno sconsiderato!- lo rimproverò Clara.

- Oh uffi, per colpa tua finiamo sempre in questi casini!- si lamentò Albert.

- Sì, sì, mi farete la predica un'altra volta. Intanto scappiamo, prima che ci prendano- prese per mano Doremì- Te la senti di correre?

La ragazza lo guardo per qualche secondo, poi fece cenno di sì.

- Fermatevi!- gridò l'infermiere, con altre persone dietro di lui.

- Via!- i ragazzi cominciarono a correre.

- Ahhh, se vi prendo, non la passerete liscia un'altra volta!- gridò l'uomo.

Ma il gruppetto non aveva la minima idea di farsi catturare.

Doremì continuò a correre, ma non era spaventata. Al contrario, era felice. Non si aspetta un simile spettacolo, uscita dalla clinica.Era da tempo che non si sentiva così viva, così libera.

- Doremì?- si svegliò e trovò davanti a sé la madre e la sorellina Bibi.

- Che è successo?

- Sei svenuta a scuola e i tuoi amici ti hanno riportata a casa.

- Ah, si? Non ricordo.

- Mi sono stupita quando ti ho vista priva di sensi in braccio ad un ragazzo- disse Bibi.

- Ragazzo? Forse si tratta di Kotake.

- Adesso datti una rinfrescata e poi scendi giù a mangiare.

- D'accordo.

Bibi e la madre uscirono dalla stanza, ma poco prima di chiudere la porta la madre si fermò.

- Ho già parlato con il dottore…la settimana prossima tornerai alla clinica per farti visitare.

- Eh?

- E se sarà necessario, riprenderai la terapia.

- …

- A dopo- chiuse la porta.

Nella stanza regnò il silenzio.

Doremì si alzò dal letto e si diresse verso il bagno. Si bagnò il viso con l'acqua e fissò lo specchio.

Provò a ricordare cosa gli era successo, da quando era arrivata a scuola quella mattina.

Si ricordò solo di aver incrociato Tamaki e di averla seguita…e poi? Delle immagini confuse, niente di più.

- Beh, non credo che sia importante.

Fine quindicesimo capitolo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   

Dunque, sono arrivata al quindicesimo capitolo. Che bello! E' proprio il caso di dire, evviva!

Beh, meglio non cantare vittoria troppo presto. Mi mancano ancora due capitoli e tutto sarà finito, contenti?

A presto, ci si rivede nel prossimo capitolo di "Secret of my heart"!

By Ya-chan  


	17. Cap16

Secret of my heart

Capitolo: 16

- Non ricordi cosa ti ha detto Tamaki?- chiese Aiko.

- Beh, più o meno qualcosa ricordo…mi ha detto che Maky è la persona responsabile dei miei incidenti.

- E nient'altro?

- …no, non credo…al momento non mi viene in mente niente.

Aiko sospirò e si sdraiò sul letto.

Aiko e le altre quattro ragazze si trovavano a casa sua.

- Beh, almeno sappiamo chi dobbiamo affrontare.

- Già, domani affronteremo la persona in questione- disse Momoko.

- …no.

- Come?- chiese Hazuki.

- Io…ci ho riflettuto a lungo e credo che questo compito tocchi solo a me.

- Ma…

- Devo affrontarla io. Solo così riuscirò a capire il motivo del suo gesto.

- Sei sicura?

- Sì.

- Come vuoi tu. Ci fidiamo di te- disse Momoko.

- Grazie.

Il giorno dopo Doremì arrivò presto a scuola e aspetto che Maky arrivasse. Pochi minuti dopo, arrivò la ragazza accompagnata dal solito gruppetto di ragazze.

Aspettò che si trovasse sola e si avvicinò a lei.

- Maky…

- Doremì, che c'è?- sorrise.

- Ecco…dovrei parlarti.

- Devi parlare con me? E di cosa?

- Non qui. Vieni con me.

- D'accordo.

Maky seguì Doremì fino sul terrazzo.

- Allora, di che volevi parlarmi?

- …perché…perché l' hai fatto?

- Come?

- Intendo, io non ti ho fatto niente…perché mi hai scritto questa lettera minatoria?- gliela porse.

- Non capisco. Cosa c'entro io con questa lettera?

- Hazuki ha confrontato questa scrittura, con la tua calligrafia. E sono identiche.

- Mi stai accusando di averla scritta io? E perché mai l'avrei dovuto fare?

- E' quello che vorrei scoprire anch'io. Così come vorrei sapere perché hai creato quegli incidenti a mio danno.

Seguì un solenne silenzio.

- …tzé- fece un sorriso beffardo e si voltò verso la recinzione- E così l' hai scoperto.

- S

- E scommetto che a fare la spia sia stata quella Tamaki.

- Tamaki non ha nessuna colpa. Perché la vuoi coinvolgere?

- Sai…- si appoggiò alla rete- Io sono asmatica fin dalla nascita e devo stare attenta quando uscivo fuori. Purtroppo a causa delle mie allergie, sono stata costretta a limitare i miei momenti di svago con i miei amici. E in poco tempo, finì per ritrovarmi sola- fece una pausa- Purtroppo a causa dell'asma, ho rischiato più volte di non farcela.

Doremì ascoltò le parole di Maky, senza dire niente.

- Per colpa della mia asma, io ho dovuto fare a meno di divertirmi con tutti gli altri e non sai com'è frustante sentirsi soli.

- Maky…

- E poi arrivi te, che in poco tempo vuoi turbare la mia quiete, il mio regno che mi sono costruita con fatica, dove tutte devono accettarmi per forza! Tu e la tua carica positiva, la tu allegria…ti comporti come fossi sempre non avessi mai avuto problemi!

- Mi dispiace…- disse Doremì triste.

- Che cosa vuoi capirne tu?!- gridò piena di rabbia- Hai passato i migliori anni dell'infanzia, insieme ai tuoi amici e senza preoccuparti che un giorno non ci saresti stata più! Non ti sopporto! Volevo che tu provassi la mia frustrazione, quando un estraneo ti porta via quello che hai costruito con fatica!

- E' per questo che hai causato quegli incidenti? E che hai messo le altre compagne contro di me?

- Sì. Ma non è servito. Quello che ho organizzato non è servito a fermarti. Hai continuato a frequentare la scuola- guardò Doremì dritto negli occhi- Vorrei che tu sparissi…vorrei che tu non ci fossi più!

Prima che le due ragazze si rendessero conto di quello che stava succedendo, l'infermiera Fede diede uno schiaffo a Maky.

Doremì guardò l'infermiera, senza capire come aveva fatto ad avvicinarsi a loro, senza che se ne accorgessero.

Maky, si massaggiò la guancia e guardò incredula Fede.

- …perché?- disse confusa- Anche lei è dalla parte di Doremì?

- Prima di parlare, riflettici su, Matsuma Maky!- disse con voce grossa.

- Eh?

- Non ti rendi conto di quello che stai dicendo! Non è bello augurare ad una persona che non ci sia più, né tanto meno organizzare simili scherzi, che posso seriamente metterla in pericolo.

- E' quello che vorrei…- disse chinando la testa.

- Davvero? Vuoi essere la causa della fine di un'altra persona? Vuoi tormentarti per tutta la tua vita della tua scelta? Vuoi vivere nella menzogna, dove la gente che ti circonda ti sta vicino, solo perché ha paura di te e non perché è tua amica?

- A me basta questo per essere felice.

- Sicura di quello che dici? Sei davvero felice? Oppure stai solo mentendo a te stessa, per non dover affrontare la realtà…che sei sola.

Maky guardò l'infermiera con tristezza, senza sapere cosa rispondere.

- Le tue difficoltà non devono essere un ostacolo per la tua felicità. Non chiuderti nella tua ostinazione. Non è certo causando dolore ad altre persone, che risolverai i tuoi problemi.

- Ma…- si bloccò- Io volevo solo…volevo solo essere felice…- chinò la testa- non volevo più sentirmi sola…io…

Non riuscì a finire la frase che Doremì l'abbracciò.

- Ma cosa fai?- chiese stupefatta la ragazza.

- …il tuo dolore…lo posso sentire…- gli scese dalle guance delle lacrime- sento tutta la tua sofferenza e mi dispiace…mi dispiace che tu non abbia avuto una persona con cui confidarti…

- …Dorem

L'infermiera guardò la ragazza con sorpresa, ma poi sorrise.

- …ma adesso ci sono io. Mi hai confidato il tuo problema e io ti starò vicino, come una amica.

- Ma che stai dicendo?! Io…io non voglio una amica! Non ne ho bisogno, sto bene così!- cercò di divincolarsi dall'abbracciò, ma non ci riuscì e si lasciò andare alle lacrime, piene di quella tristezza che si portava appresso-…io sto bene così…- ma le parole morirono tra i singhiozzi- Perché fai tutto questo? Non mi odi?

- …Odiarti? No, non ci riesco. Perché io so chi sei adesso, dietro l'apparenza. Sei spaventata e triste…come lo ero io tempo fa. E proprio quando io stavo per cedere, delle persone sono accorse in mio soccorso…così come voglio fare con te.

- Ma io…ho fatto così male a te e agli altri…non so se…

- L'importante è che tu abbia capito il tuo errore…andrà tutto bene, vedrai…basterà che tu ti scusi con gli altri e tutto si sistemerà.

- …Doremì- ricambiò l'abbraccio-…grazie…

In quel momento, nella mente di Doremì si riaffacciarono tutti i ricordi.

Pian piano il puzzle di ricordi, si stava componendo.

Sì, riusciva quasi a toccare con le mani quei ricordi, sperduti nei meandri della sua memoria.

Sì, ora ricordava.

Ricordava Hazuki, la sua amica d'infanzia. Una timida, ma dolce ragazza.

Ricordava Aiko, con il suo temperamento forte e la sua passione per lo sport, nonché abilità artistiche.

Ricordava Onpu, la ragazza che era entrata nel mondo dello spettacolo da piccola, per seguire le orme della madre, e il suo disgusto per le verdure.

Ricordava Momoko, arrivata dall'America e con alle spalle la triste scomparsa di una persona cara, ma che riusciva con il suo carisma a movimentare la serata.

Ricordava tutti i suoi compagni di classe delle elementari e tutte le storie, racchiuse in ogni persona.

E infine ricordava l'ultima parte del suo puzzle, quella parte a lei misteriosa, ma che gli cambiò la vita. Quella parte che non voleva venire a galla.

Si staccò da Maky, che si era calmata. Ora il suo viso era più sereno.

Si girò e vide tutti i compagni di scuola. Erano saliti sul terrazzo dopo l'arrivò dell'infermiera Maky ed avevano assistito alla scena, senza fiatare.

In prima fila c'erano le sue quattro amiche, Tamaki, Marina, Kotake e Yada.

Sorrise e poi prese per mano Maky.

- Andiamo?- chiese.

Maky era dubbiosa, guardò prima l'infermiera Fede che gli sorrise e poi guardò Doremì.

- …sì- disse decisa.

Le due ragazze raggiunsero il gruppo. E dietro di loro il cielo azzurro.

- Ragazze…

- Sì, Doremì?- chiese Momoko.

- Venite con me…dobbiamo andare in un posto.

Le quattro ragazze si guardarono a vicenda senza capire, ma decisero di fidarsi di lei.

Doremì continuò a camminare per un po', senza parlare. Le altre ragazze fecero lo stesso, seguendola.

Ad un tratto si fermò. Onpu si guardò intorno e riconobbe subito il posto.

Si trovavano davanti ad una vecchio negozio. Doremì si avvicinò alla porta ed entrò.

All'interno non si vedeva niente, solo una debole luce di una candela. Non ci si sapeva come muovere in quel buio.

Ad un tratto la luce del ciondolo di Doremì si illuminò e fece illuminare altre pietre nel negozio. Una arancione, una blu, una viola e una gialla.

- Siete arrivate, finalmente- una voce di una ragazza.

La fievole luce della candela crebbe, fino a svegliare tutte le altre candele del negozio.

- Quanto tempo è passato ragazze- un'altra voce, ma di una donna.

- …ciao Hana, ciao raganella…- disse Doremì.

Davanti alle ragazze comparvero due persone. Una ragazza con due lunghi codini biondi e una signora con il naso a punta e una grossa sfera viola al collo. Tutte e due vestite con lo stesso abbigliamento scuro e un mantello.

- …Doremì…- la ragazza bionda si mise a piangere e corse ad abbracciare Doremì.

Doremì ricambiò l'abbraccio.

- …Doremì…mi sei mancata- disse Hana.

- Sì, anche tu…alla fine ho recuperato tutta la memoria…

Le quattro ragazze sorrisero commosse, era quasi un eternità che il gruppo non si riuniva.

Insieme ne avevano passate di tutti i colori. Avevano riso, pianto, litigato e fatto pace. Tutto condito con un pizzico di magia.

Tutte si riunirono in un caloroso abbraccio.

- Sai…per un momento ho avuto il timore, che non ti saresti più ricordata di me…che avessi cancellato del tutto il mondo della magia- disse Hana.

- Sapete, nel mondo della magia a volte è possibile prevedere gli avvenimenti…e gli incidenti- disse Raganella, sedendosi sulla sua solita sedia a dondolo.

- Voi sapevate già quello che sarebbe successo a Doremì?- chiese Onpu.

- Sì, purtroppo. Ma il mondo delle streghe vieta di modificare il destino di ciascuna persona- chinò il capo- E' per questo che non abbiamo potuto evitare l'incidente. E non potevamo neanche aiutare Doremì a recuperare la memoria. Quel duro compito toccava a lei stessa.

- E' per questo che sono tornata qua e ti ho dato il ciondolo rosa. In modo che ti potesse essere d'aiuto, in qualche modo- disse Hana- L'unico modo per poterti aiutare era comparirti in sogno, di più non mi era concesso.

Doremì sorrise.

- Grazie. Il tuo aiuto è stato prezioso.

- Come va lì nel mondo della magia?- chiese Momoko.

- Non c'è male- rispose Raganella- La vita trascorre come al solito.

Il vero nome di Raganella era Majorca, ma le ragazze per abitudine continuavano a chiamarla con il nome Raganella.

- E Lala, non è con te?- chiese Hazuki.

- No, è rimasta insieme alle vostre fatine.

- Oh, che peccato. Mi sarebbe piaciuto rivederle.

- Ah, la sapete la novità? Hana è in lista per diventare la prossima regina del mondo delle streghe- disse Raganella.

- Davvero? Complimenti!- esultarono le ragazze.

- Eh, eh- rise imbarazzata Hana- Ah, vi ricordate dei FLAT4?

- Come scordarsi di loro?- disse ironicamente Aiko.

- Come stanno Akatsuki e i suoi amici?- chiese Doremì.

- Oh, anche troppo bene- disse Raganella- Anche Akatsuki diventerà presto il nuovo re, del regno dei maghi.

- Wow, che bello!- disse Momoko.

- Ehi, ricordate la cotta clamorosa di Doremì?- disse Aiko.

- Già, me lo ricordo perfettamente- disse Onpu- Stravedevi per il gruppo, in particolare per Akatsuki.

- Eh!?- Doremì arrossì di colpo imbarazzata- Non prendetemi in giro- sbuffò.

- Sta tranquilla. E poi adesso hai Kotake, no?- disse Hazuki.

- Cosa?!- esclamò, con le guance rosse.

- Sì, vi ricordate come li abbiamo trovati abbracciati i due?- disse Aiko, ridendo tra i denti.

- L'avevo detto io che sembravano già fidanzatini alle elementari- disse Hana.

- N- non è vero! Non è come pensate!- Doremì si agitò come una matta. Era rossa come un pomodoro- Kotake e io non…

- Calmati Doremì, stavamo scherzando- disse Onpu, sorridendo- Anche se, per come ti agiti, sembra che vuoi nascondere qualcosa.

- Ve lo dico e ve lo ripeto, tra me e lui non può nascere niente, perch

- Perché?- chiesero i presenti.

Calò il silenzio. Doremì non sembrò più così decisa nella sua affermazione.

- Kotake ti vuole molto bene, ed è strano che ancora tu non te ne sia accorta- disse Momoko.

Avevano ragione. Kotake gli era stato sempre vicino e l'aveva aiutata. E allora perché nasconderlo? Perché nascondere quei sentimenti che custodiva il suo cuore? Quel suo piccolo segreto sarebbe mai riuscito ad emergere? O forse era troppo la paura delle conseguenze. Sì, lei aveva paura di soffrire ancora una volta.

Doremì si sedette su una sedia.

- Sapete, se dovesse saltare fuori Akatsuki, sarebbe un bel grattacapo per il povero Kotake- disse Onpu.

- Già, ma neanche Leon scherzava con Aiko- disse Hazuki.

- Non ricordarmelo- disse Aiko sbuffando- Non faceva che perseguitarmi. E solo con l'intento di sconfiggermi in un qualsiasi sport.

- E tu, inesorabilmente lo battevi sempre- disse Onpu.

- E Touru, ve lo ricordate?

- Sì, mi faceva morire dal ridere ogni volta che si esibiva- disse Momoko.

- Io invece volevo solo sprofondare dall'imbarazzo- disse Onpu, chinando la testa.

- Invece Hazuki aveva solo occhi per Yada- disse Doremì.

- Ehm…- divenne rossa.

- Ah, mi ricordo di lui- disse Hana- Come sta?

- Come vuoi che stia? E' sempre il solito lupo solitario- disse Aiko, facendo spallucce.

Risero tra di loro.

- Vi ricordate come facevano impazzire Raganella?- disse Hazuki.

- Beh, più di tutte, era Doremì che la faceva sbraitare- disse Aiko, indicando la ragazza.

- Infatti, non faceva che combinare guai- disse Raganella.

- Ehh, ma non era colpa mia- si difese Doremì.

- Eri un impiastro anche nel fare i dolci.

- Non è vero- sbuffò.

- Sì, che è vero.

- No.

- Sì.

Poi tutte e due si misero a ridere.

- Ah, quanti ricordi!- disse Hazuki, sedendosi su di una sedia- se penso a tutto quello che abbia superato per diventare streghe a pieno titolo…

- Già, senza contare di chi ci metteva i bastoni tra le ruote- disse Onpu.

- Ma alla fine siamo riuscite a superare tutti gli esami…tutte insieme- disse Doremì.

- Come passa il tempo- disse Momoko.

Ci fu un silenzio. Doremì guardò Hana.

- Hana, adesso che sei qui, rimarrai con noi, vero?- chiese.

Hana smise di sorrise e guardò Raganella.

- Ecco…a dire la verit

- …capisco…- chinò il capo- devi tornare nel mondo delle streghe.

- Sì, ma tornerò ogni volta che mi sarà possibile- cercò di sembrare allegra.

- Lo so, e noi ti aspetteremo- disse Doremì alzando la testa e sorridendo- vero, ragazze?

Le quattro ragazze chinarono il capo.

- Ehm…io avrei da dirvi una cosa…- disse Momoko- devo tornare in America.

- Come?- chiesero sorprese le altre ragazze.

- Ecco, mi ha fatto piacere tornare qui a Tokyo e rivedervi, ma la mia città mi sta aspettando.

- Anch'io devo partire- intervenne Onpu- per il prossimo film devo spostarmi in Europa.

- E quanto dureranno le riprese del film?

- Un bel po', probabilmente.

- E tu Aiko?- chiese Doremì.

- Io e la mia famiglia dobbiamo raggiungere mio nonno alla mia vecchia città natale. Staremo via per un lungo periodo.

- Lo stesso vale per me- disse Hazuki- Mio padre che è regista, deve spostarsi per lavoro in un'altra città. Io e mia madre abbiamo deciso di seguirlo.

- Oh, capisco- disse triste Doremì- Beh, anch'io devo andarmene…riprenderò la terapia alla clinica.

- Quindi, tutte noi ci separeremo un'altra volta- disse Momoko.

- Eppure ci eravamo appena riunite- disse Hazuki triste.

- Non è detto che questo sia un addio…ci rincontreremo la prossima volta- disse Onpu sorridendo.

- Hai ragione- disse Doremì- Anche se i nostri destini si divino di nuovo, noi saremo unite e un giorno ci riuniremo. Questa è una promessa, vero?

Le persone presenti fecero cenno di sì e si strinsero la mano.

- Beh, Hana…è ora di tornare a casa- disse Raganella.

- Sì.

- Di già?

- Ah, prima che me ne vada- disse Hana- vi devo dare questi- consegnò ad ognuna il suo ciondolo. Chissà che in futuro vi possa essere utile.

- Grazie- ringraziarono le ragazze.

- Alla prossima, allora- disse Hana.

- Ciao Hana!- salutò Doremì.

Hana sorrise.

- Ciao, mamma…

Poi la porta, che collega il loro mondo con l'altra dimensione, si chiuse dietro di lei.

Qualche giorno dopo Doremì stava sistemando le sue valigie sulla macchina.

- Non dimentichi qualcosa?- chiese Bibi.

- No, non credo…- provò pensarci su-…o sì?

- Guarda- la sorella gli indicò la persona che era appoggiata al muro.

- Kotake?

- Non pensi che dovresti dirgli qualcosa, prima di partire?

- Eh?

- Su, vai- la spinse- Bisogna sempre dirti tutto.

Doremì camminò e raggiunse Kotake.

- Ciao Kotake- lo salutò.

- Ciao- salutò- E così te ne vai.

- Già. Ma non starò via a lungo.

- Mh.

Seguì un imbarazzante silenzio.

- Ecco…- disse incerta- appena finirò la terapia, tornerò qui…e…mi chiedevo se…

_Dai, diglielo! Digli cosa provi per lui! Digli che hai paura che lui ti dimentichi…_- gli gridò il cuore a Doremì.

- Si?

_Non mi dimenticare!_

- A- ehm…- divenne rossa-…non è che ti dimenticherai, con il passare del tempo?- chiese con timidezza.

Kotake sorrise.

- E perché dovrei? In tutto questo tempo ci terremo in contatto, no?

- Sì- sorrise.

Il ragazzo si chinò leggermente e la baciò sulla fronte.

- Non mi dimenticherò mai di te…- gli sussurrò.

Le parole di Kotake rassicurarono Doremì.

_Il mio cuore ha custodito tanti segreti, ma uno in particolare riguarda te…Kotake… e non vedo l'ora di potertelo rivelare a squarcia gola. _

- Oh- ho, ma che bella coppietta.

I due si pietrificarono sul posto. Provarono a guardare chi era e si presero quasi uno sbocco, quando scoprirono che erano presenti tutti gli ex-compagni di classe.

- E voi…?- chiese Kotake imbarazzato.

- Noi siamo venuti a salutare Doremì- disse Tamaki.

- E tu?- chiese Yada, facendo diventare tutto rosso il ragazzo.

- Ah…eh…io…- si agitò- Anch'io sono venuto a salutarla.

- Già, già- lo presero in giro i suoi amici.

- Piantatela- sbuffò il ragazzo.

- Doremì, dobbiamo andare- l'avvisò il padre.__

- Sì.__

- Buon viaggio, Doremì- disse Maky, che era presente nel gruppo.__

- Grazie Maky, spero di rivederti ancora.__

- Mi  raccomando, fatti sentire ogni tanto- disse Aiko.__

- E mandaci qualche lettera- disse Hazuki.

- Certo, mi scriverò in continuazione.

- Ci mancherai- disse Momoko.

- Anche voi, amici miei- li abbracciò e poi si allontanò.

Salì in macchina e guardò fuori dal finestrino.

- Ciao!- salutò, agitando la mano.

Vide la folla che era venuta a salutarla, che pian piano si allontanava fino a scomparire alla prima svolta di una curva.

Fine sedicesimo capitolo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Calma e sangue freddo, Ya-chan, non esultare ancora…manca l'ultimo capitolo, il finale.

A tutti quelli che sono ansiosi di sapere la fine della fiction su Doremì "Secret of my heart", vi invito a leggere l'ultimo capitolo.

Spero che la fine non deluda nessuno.

A presto!

By Ya-chan


	18. Epilogo

Secret of my heart

**Epilogo**

E' la stagione della fioritura degli alberi di ciliegio. Il sole sta calando ed ha un leggero color arancione.

Su una stradina, di fianco alla spiaggia e al mare, una ragazza sta correndo. Nella sua mano sinistra tiene la cartella.

Un leggero venticello solleva i petali sulla gonna della ragazza.

Finalmente è giunta alla fine della sua corsa.

Appoggia la cartella sui gradini e scende in spiaggia.

Si china un po' per prendere fiato e si avvicina timidamente ad una persona.

Il mano è poco mosso e le piccole onde creano una leggera schiuma a riva.

A fare da sfondo ai due ragazzi e un bel tramonto arancione e un lieve suono delle onde.

Segue un momento di silenzio tra i due, mentre la ragazza cerca di raccogliere tutte le sue energie, per fare il grande passo.

Infine si decide e rivolge il suo sguardo alla persona di fronte a lei. Lui china la testa per guardarla meglio.

- Questa è per te…Kotake!- gli porge la lettera.

Lui la guarda con stupore, ma poi sorride. Questo rasserena la ragazza, che a sua volta sorride.

Il ragazzo prende la lettera e si avvicina alla ragazza.

Senza bisogno di leggere la lettera, Kotake sapeva già il contenuto.

Il ragazzo si china verso Doremì e si scambiano un dolce bacio.

- Arigato…- sussurrò la ragazza.

THE END

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eh? Allora come vi è sembrato?

Eh? Eh? °o°

Sì, sì, c'è l' ho fatta!!! C'è lo fatta!!! o

Ehm --' non fateci caso al mio stato di euforia, ma era da tanto che desideravo poter mettere la parola fine a questa fiction, nonostante abbia significato molto per me. -

Adesso potrò dedicarmi totalmente allo studio! (ehh, che felicità)

Questa fiction l' ho finita l'8 giugno (una data storica per me), ma verrà probabilmente pubblicata più avanti.

Comunque, adesso ho anche finito i disegni dedicati all'anime Ojamajo Doremi. Chiunque ne fosse interessato, li può trovare su Manga.it

Per quanto riguarda tutte le altre fiction…spero di riuscire a terminare al più presto anche quelle. '

Oh, che bello, non riesco a fare a meno di essere felice!

E sono altrettanto felice, che molte persone abbiano letto la fiction e l'abbiano commentata. Merçi beaucoup! çç Senza di voi, non sarei mai arrivata così presto alla fine. Se qualcuno non ho potuto ringraziare personalmente, è stato per mancanza di tempo.

A dire la verità, inizialmente la fiction doveva terminare dopo pochi capitoli, ma ormai la storia si era così intricata, da non riuscire a terminarla subito. Il mio problema è che penso ad una storia, ma al momento di scriverla la stravolgo tutta (non so ancora se è una cosa positiva o no).

Infatti la fine originale era diversa, diciamo un po' più triste, ma poi ho deciso di seguire la vera fine dell'anime. Sì, quella che ho scritto in questo capitolo è la vera fine del cartone, anche se ho aggiunto qualcosa.

Difatti, non si sa chi è quel misterioso ragazzo a cui Doremì consegna la lettera.

Ma io sono convinta che si tratti di Kotake (povera illusa --). Anche perché la fisionomia è quasi simile, senza contare che dopo qualche anno gli autori l' avranno disegnato senza i soliti capelli in su, bensì sciolti. Quindi, è lui (ripeto: povera illusa )

Ah, il titolo (lo ripeto, non si sa mai) è preso da una sigla del Detective Conan ed è molto carina. -

Appena l' ho sentita mi ha ispirato per la fiction.

Beh, non voglio dilungarmi troppo e quindi vi saluto.

Mi raccomando, non scomparite del tutto, anche perché quando avrò portato a termine ogni impegno, tornerò con altre fiction su Ojamajo Doremi, ma questa volta più corte e più romantiche (spero). .

A presto! -

Arigato! Merçi! Gracias! Grazie!

Ps: Aspetto i vostri commenti, mi raccomando!

By Ya-chan


End file.
